1516
by Boomiee92
Summary: An EXO fanfiction, HunKai, Oh Sehun X Kim Jongin, and other. Rating T-M Kim Jongin menemukan surat sang kakek kepada kekasihnya yang tak terkirim, ia bertekad untuk menemukan kekasih sang kakek di masa perang Korea-Jepang. Pencarian kekasih sang kakek, mengantarkan Kim Jongin kepada Oh Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

**15/16**

Prolog

Aku menunggumu, jika di masa ini kita tak akan bersatu, aku menunggumu di masa depan. Seribu tahunpun aku akan tetap setia menunggumu, jangan pernah meragukan perasaan cinta tulus ini, kupersembahkan hanya untukmu seorang.

 _DEAR LOVE:_ Boomiee92

 _ **BAB SATU**_

" **A** ku tidak butuh rumah tua itu." ucap Suho kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yang hadir. "Berikan saja pada Jongin, dia yang paling dekat dengan Kakek."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal ini dulu? Pemakaman Kakek baru saja berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu." ucap Jongin.

"Sayangnya ini harus dibahas sekarang Tuan Muda." Balas Lee Taemin sang pengacara keluarga. Jongin akhirnya diam dan memilih untuk menyimak rapat keluarga yang sedang berlangsung. "Semua warisan sudah dibagi kecuali rumah tua tempat tinggal Tuan Chanyeol di Jangho."

"Itu untuk Jongin." Tegas Suho.

"Aku terima." Balas Jongin dia tidak ingin mendengar pembahasan tak penting ini lebih lama lagi. "Sudah selesai kan? Saya bisa pergi." Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarga yang hadir, mereka semua mengangguk setuju.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Kepalanya sudah pening mendengar perdebatan tak penting itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kembar dari kayu mahoni.

Di luar ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang tak asing menunggunya, Jongin mempercepat kedua langkah kakinya menghampiri seseorang itu.

"Aku terlambat, maafkan aku Jongin."

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengerti jika Kris hyung sangat sibuk."

"Aku melewatkan upacara pemakamannya?" Jongin hanya melempar senyum simpul.

"Ya, dan sekarang semua orang sedang membahas pembagian warisan. Aku tidak tahan lagi berada di dalam jadi aku pergi."

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa tak tahannya kau ada di dalam sana." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Kris. "Maaf!" Kris sedikit memekik karena ponsel di dalam saku jas hitamnya bergetar. "Aku angkat ini sebentar." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Jongin memilih untuk memperhatikan semua potret kakeknya, senyum lebar beliau, senyuman yang ramah dan hangat, dan senyuman itu kini menghilang. Tidak, itu salah, senyum itu tersimpan dengan baik dalam ingatannya, selamanya hingga dirinya tak mampu mengingat lagi suatu hari nanti.

"Jongin." Panggilan Kris membuat Jongin memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang kekasih. "Aku minta maaf, aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang."

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan. Aku mungkin akan tinggal di Jangho." Jongin berharap jika Kris akan menyetujui rencananya namun tatapan mata pria itu, membuatnya tahu apa yang ingin Kris katakan.

"Aku berharap kau tinggal di Seoul, Jangho membuat kita akan jarang bertemu."

"Seoul juga tak berbeda kita jarang sekali bertemu." Ucap Jongin mencoba menyindir sang kekasih.

"Saat ada waktu luang aku bisa mengajakmu untuk bertemu, makan siang, makan malam, atau mengunjungi suatu tempat. Semua itu akan mudah dilakukan jika kau tinggal di Seoul."

"Jika itu mudah seharusnya kau sudah melakukannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Jongin…," panggilan Kris terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mulai Kris hyung." Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Kris tersenyum kemudian meraih pinggang Jongin memeluknya dengan erat, mencium bibir Jongin sekilas dan mengecup kening Jongin. "Aku akan merindukanmu jika kau benar-benar tinggal di Jangho."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya kemudian mendongak melihat seluruh anggota keluarga berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Suho tersenyum lebar. "Kau mendapat rumah di Jangho adik manis, kau bisa berenang di laut sepuasmu dan menghitamkan kulitmu."

"Suho!" peringat tuan Kim. Suho dan Jongin memang tak memiliki hubungan yang cukup akrab itu karena Suho selalu menganggap jika kakek mereka hanya menyayangi Jongin seorang. Jongin memilih diam tak menanggapi kalimat sarkas Suho.

"Abaikan kakakmu Sayang." Bisik nyonya Park, Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau yakin tak ikut pulang?"

"Tidak Ibu, aku akan tinggal di sini."

"Baiklah, besok setelah pekerjaan Ibu selesai, Ibu akan datang ke sini bersama dengan ayahmu dan—Ibu juga akan mencoba membujuk Suho untuk datang."

"Ibu tak perlu memaksa Suho hyung, Ibu dan Ayah juga tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang." Balas Jongin kemudian diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hubungi rumah jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa Ibu. Ayolah Ibu sudah banyak pekerjaan yang menungguku." Suho menatap sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Pulanglah Bu." Bisik Jongin, nyonya Park tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi kiri Jongin.

"Ayah pulang dulu." Kali ini giliran tuan Park yang berpamitan. Jongin mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti keluarganya serta anggota keluarga yang lain keluar dari rumah. Jongin berdiri di beranda melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orangtuanya serta paman dan bibinya. Memperhatikan semua mobil perlahan namun pasti, pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah berumput dengan dua pohon cherry1 milik sang kakek.

Jongin memperhatikan dua pohon cherry yang sedang berbunga, musim semi sedang berlangsung, aroma manis bunga cherry tercium dengan jelas di udara. "Kakek menyukai musim semi." Jongin menggumam seorang diri. "Kakek, apa Kakek memilih musim semi untuk pergi dari dunia ini?" Jongin mendongak menatap langit cerah yang menaunginya sekarang. "Seharusnya Kakek menemaniku lebih lama lagi—sudahlah, aku yakin sekarang Kakek pasti bahagia di sana."

Memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pelan memasuki rumah. Jongin menutup pintu kembar Mahoni setelah dirinya berada di dalam. Kesunyian kini benar-benar terasa menekan, rasanya begitu nyata jika kakek yang paling dia sayangi sudah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Jongin menaiki anak tangga dengan perlahan menuju lantai dua, ia ingin mengunjungi kamar tidur sang kakek. Sesampainya di depan pintu Jongin mendorong pintu kamar bercat putih, kamar dalam keadaan rapi, terlalu rapi, dan terlalu sepi. Perlahan Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki kamar, melepas jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan menggantungnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidur, seorang diri, mencoba memanggil semua kenangan.

 _Jongin menghampiri kakeknya yang sedang duduk mengamati taman kecil di belakang rumah. "Kakek!" Jongin memekik riang._

" _Sayang, kemarilah." Ucap sang kakek penuh perhatian. Diiringi tawa khas anak kecilnya Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia tak sadar jika sebelah tali sepatunya terlepas. BRUG! Jongin kecil menginjak tali sepatu kemudian terjatuh dan terhempas keras ke atas tanah berumput._

 _Bibir Jongin mencebik bersiap mengeluarkan tangisan namun wajah ramah sang kakek yang mendekatinya serta mengangkat tubuhnya menghentikan tangisan itu. "Jongin harus kuat jangan menangis."_

" _Sakit." Keluh Jongin._

" _Ini hanya luka kecil Sayang, besok sudah mengering dan hilang."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja. Jongin ingin mendengar cerita dari Kakek?"_

" _Bagaimana jika kita menyebutnya dengan dongeng."_

" _Dongeng yang Kakek buat sendiri?"_

" _Ya, mau mendengarnya?"_

" _Tentu."_

Jongin menghapus air mata yang hampir mengalir keluar, mengingat kenangan tentang kakeknya ternyata tidak mudah. Ia alihkan perhatiannya pada rak buku, tempat buku-buku favorit kakeknya disimpan juga beberapa benda-benda koleksi. Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri rak buku itu, selama ini Jongin belum pernah mengamati dari dekat rak buku milik kakeknya.

Semua buku diatur dengan rapi sesuai abjad. Kebanyakan adalah buku-buku yang membahas tentang sejarah, baik sejarah Korea maupun sejarah belahan dunia lain. Ya, kakeknya, Park Chanyeol memang menyukai sejarah bahkan bisa disebut menggilai sejarah.

Kening Jongin berkerut melihat kotak kayu yang sering sekali kakeknya perhatikan, dan setiap memperhatikan kotak kayu itu entah mengapa kakeknya terlihat sedih. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak kayu itu, meletakkannya ke atas lantai kemudian dia duduk bersila di atas lantai.

"Surat?" entah kepada siapa Jongin bertanya setelah membuka penutup kotak, ia melihat tumpukan amplop berwarna cokelat buram, masih dalam keadaan yang sangat baik. Di dalam kotak yang sama tepatnya di sebalah kanan, Jongin melihat tumpukan amplop lain yang terlihat lebih baik dan lebih baru.

Jongin mengambil dua amplop teratas, dari kiri dan kanan, amplop yang terlihat buram dan amplop yang terlihat baru. Ia buka amplop itu dan menarik perlahan kertas di dalamnya. Jongin tersenyum, rupanya amplop yang terlihat baru itu berisi salinan surat dari dalam amplop lama.

Jongin mengembalikan isi surat ke dalam amplop yang lama, dia mengambil tumpukan amplop baru, mengeluarkannya, dan meletakannya ke atas lantai kamar. Meski sudah disalin Jongin tetap mengeluarkan isi surat di dalam amplop dengan penuh kehatian-hatian. "Untuk siapa Kakek menulis surat-surat ini?" Sambil membuka lipatan kertas Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri atau entah kepada siapa.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengawali surat ini dengan bahasa asing, mungkin aku berharap jika surat ini akan sampai ditanganmu tepat waktu karena pengantar surat berpikir jika ini adalah surat dari tentara Amerika Serikat yang sangat darurat. Aku hanya ingin mengenang pertemuan pertama kita, saat itu aku tergabung dalam tentara pelajar, aku terluka dan kau merawatku. Sungguh itu semua terasa sangat jelas sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun, dan aku tak menyangka kau juga membalas rasa cintaku. Aku berharap perdamaian segara terwujud kurasa seluruh manusia di dunia berharap kedamaian. Aku berusaha menulis surat untukmu setiap minggu dan mengirimkannya, jangan berpikir jika aku melupakanmu tolong maafkan para petugas pos. Negara dalam keadaan genting, surat cinta dari remaja sepertiku bukanlah prioritas utama. Maafkan mereka semua Baekhyun dan maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menggunakan nama Seoul karena itulah nama yang seharusnya dipakai bukan Keijo pemberian Jepang._

 _ **Seoul 5 Desember 1944**_

"Baekhyun." Gumam Jongin. "Kakek mencintai orang bernama Baekhyun, Kakek tak pernah bercerita padaku. Kurasa aku harus membaca surat yang lainnya." Jongin melipat dan memasukkan surat yang telah selesai dibaca ke dalam amplop dengan sangat berhati-hati.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Aku menulis ini saat mendapat giliran jaga malam. Sunyi sekali Baek, membuatku berpikir tentang Seoul di masa lalu saat bernama Hanyang juga saat kerajaan masih berdiri. Pasukan perang, dan raja, penaklukan-penaklukan. Tapi nyatanya Seoul di masa depan telah kalah oleh Jepang. Aku menunggu, semua orang menunggu, datangnya perlawanan, aku tidak pernah menyukai perang, tapi dalam sejarah telah jelas jika kita memiliki wilayah sendiri dan pihak Jepang adalah pihak yang melanggar. Kurasa perang pembebasan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Jepang melakukan banyak invasi ke berbagai Negara, kurasa mereka akan kewalahan mengawasi seluruh Negara yang mereka kuasai, ditambah lagi Jepang berada di pihak minoritas. Mereka bergabung dengan Jerman dan Italia, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika akhirnya blok barat dan blok timur turun tangan. Kurasa dalam perang, kawan bisa menjadi lawan begitu pula sebaliknya, disini semua sangat rapuh Baek, kuharap kau aman di Jangho. Kuharap para tentara tak datang kesana._

 _ **Seoul 28 Januari 1945**_

"Kenapa surat ini terdengar menyedihkan," gumam Jongin,berikutnya ia letakkan amplop surat itu ke atas lantai. Jongin langsung mengambil amplop surat yang tersisa. Membawanya ke ruang makan.

Dibawanya amplop berisi surat-surat itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia letakkan seluruh surat itu ke atas meja makan meninggalkannya di sana sementara dirinya mengambil biskuit dari dalam toples. Ia masukkan dua buah biskuit berukuran mungil ke dalam mulutnya kemudian membawa toples biskuit itu ke atas meja makan. Setelah semua persiapan untuk menunda lapar selesai, Jongin melanjutkan acaranya membaca surat masa lalu sang kakek.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Mungkin ini terdengar mengerikan tapi aku tahu kau sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kabar seperti ini. Untukku ini sesuatu yang mengerikan, bukannya menyedihkan. Kemarin aku bertugas untuk mengantar makanan ke Namsan, tidak jauh dari tempatku bertugas. Aku baru kembali menjelang malam, para Ibu menyalakan lentera untuk menerangi jalan kami, lalu ada beberapa rumah yang tidak menyalakan lentera karena mereka tak menemukan anak-anak mereka di antara rombongan, aku melihat ibu dan rumahku dari kejauhan. Aku melihat ayah dan ibuku baik-baik saja, aku ingin berlari dan memeluk mereka namun itu tak diizinkan sebab itu akan terlihat sangat tidak adil bagi para ibu yang kehilangan putra-putra mereka. Hari ini aku mengetahui satu hal baru, lentera yang tak dinyalakan adalah tanda berduka. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu, aku selalu mencintaimu Baekhyun._

 _ **Seoul, 23 Februari 1945**_

Jongin benar-benar terlarut pada untaian kata-kata indah yang kakeknya tuliskan. "Kakek sangat mencintai Baekhyun." Jongin terdiam mengamati sisa surat yang ada di atas meja makan. Berbagai pertanyaan langsung terbersit di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Kenapa kakeknya tak bisa bersatu dengan Baekhyun? Apa Baekhyun tidak selamat dalam perang?

Tidak sabar Jongin memilih untuk mengambil surat yang berada pada tumpukan kedua dari bawah. Kakeknya mengatur surat itu sesuai tanggal penulisan jadi Jongin yakin surat di tumpukan terbawah adalah surat terakhir yang kakeknya tulis untuk Baekhyun.

 **Dear Love**

 _Kabar ini datang sangat terlambat Baek, kurasa kau telah mendengarnya aku menunggu surat balasan darimu tapi surat itu tak datang. Jepang kalah perang, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Seharusnya aku dan seluruh orang Korea merasa senang karena mereka tidak bersikap baik pada kita, tapi ternyata aku tak merasa senang. Membayangkan lebih banyak lagi manusia-manusia yang menderita akibat peperangan, aku sama sekali tak merasa bahagia. Baek kadang aku berpikir akan seperti apa jika kita bertemu di masa depan? Di masa depan yang penuh kedamaian dan kita bisa bertemu tanpa ada sesuatu yang mengancam tanpa ada pertanyaan apakah besok kita bisa melihat matahari terbit. Baekhyun aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu, dan aku selalu menunggu balasan suratmu._

 _ **Seoul 15 Agustus 1945**_

Jongin mengamati kertas surat ditangannya dengan seksama. "Apakah aku harus mencari Baekhyun? Di Jangho?" Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya kemudian ia raih ponselnya yang hampir seharian penuh terabaikan. "Kakek, meski Kakek tidak pernah mengungkapkan ini padaku, aku akan mencari Baekhyun. Jika Kakek setuju bantulah aku." Ucap Jongin, iapun mengetikkan nama Baekhyun pada layar mesin pencari.

Daftar teratas, nama Baekhyun tertera pada biodata Sehun, Oh Sehun. "Apa hubungan Sehun dengan Baekhyun?" cepat-cepat Jongin membuka biodata Oh Sehun, sang sutradara muda terkenal Korea. "Baekhyun, _Haraboji2_ Oh Sehun?!" Jongin merasakan detak jantungnya berubah cepat karena antusias. "Tapi belum bisa dipastikan aku tidak tahu wajah Baekhyun seperti apa. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Jongin sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun. Meski informasi tentang siap Baekhyun itu sangat sedikit.

Jongin menyimpan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop, sekarang perutnya benar-benar lapar. Ia berdiri dari kursi melangkah menuju dapur membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil satu buah pisang, satu cup puding, juga sekotak sereal. Masa berduka, semua orang lupa belanja dan sekarang Jongin yang harus menanggung kelaparan karena hanya dirinya saja yang memutuskan untuk tinggal.

Setelah perutnya terasa cukup puas, Jongin bergegas membereskan meja makan. Membuang kulit pisang dan plastik cup puding ke dalam tempat sampah. Mencuci mangkuk dan sendok bekas sereal, ia keringkan kedua tangannya setelah acara mencuci selesai. Jongin menumpuk amplop surat-surat itu sesuai tumpukan semula, ia matikan seluruh lampu yang menerangi setiap ruangan sebelum naik ke lantai dua.

"Kurasa besok aku harus pergi ke kantor pusat rumah produksi keluarga Oh. Semoga besok berjalan lancar aku tidak memiliki janji, tidak mempunyai koneksi. Kakek bantu aku, aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikan surat-surat itu kepada Baekhyun. Kekasih Kakek di masa perang." Jongin bermonolog seorang diri dan entah mengapa sekarang dirinya tersenyum, kisah cinta kakeknya terdengar sangat manis namun tragis diwaktu bersamaan.

Ia kembalikan amplop surat-surat itu ke dalam kotak kayu milik sang kakek, mengangkat dan meletakkan kotak kayu penyimpanan ke dalam rak buku. Jongin menoleh memeriksa jam dinding. "Sebelas malam sudah cukup larut, sebaiknya aku melakukan ritual kamar mandi dan tidur." Ucap Jongin.

Samar-samar Jongin mencium aroma manis bunga cherry. Di halaman depan ada dua pohon cherry besar, aromanya pasti dari sana, namun Jongin ingin menganggapnya sebagai hal lain. "Kakek suka musim semi dan aroma bunga cherry, apa Baekhyun juga menyukai hal yang sama?" Aroma bunga cherry tercium semakin kuat. Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya. Baiklah, bantu aku mencari Baekhyun agar semua surat itu bisa dibaca Baekhyun."

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat frame foto sang kakek yang berada di atas meja nakas. Perlahan tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengangkat frame mungil itu. "Aku harap Baekhyun masih bertahan, kuharap Baekhyun sempat membaca semua surat yang Kakek tulis."

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you…._

Jongin tersentak karena tiba-tiba musik yang ia simpan di memori ponselnya berbunyi, padahal Jongin tak membuka aplikasi pemutar musik. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti lagu _Christina Perri_ berjudul _A Thousand Years_. "For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." Ia pandangi wajah sang kakek di dalam frame yang tersenyum bahagia seolah menatapnya dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kakek aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan menggodaku. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu lalu tidur, aku tahu Kakek akan kesal jika aku begadang, aku akan jarang begadang sekarang. Aku mencintaimu." Jongin mengecup permukaan frame foto ditangannya sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke atas nakas.

Jam beker tua diatas nakas berbunyi nyaring, karena besi pemukul di tengah dua besi setengah lingkaran berwarna merah tua, bergerak cepat memukul dua besi setengah lingkaran di kiri dan kanan besi pemukul mungil itu. Tidur nyenyak Jongin langsung berakhir, ia menggeliat pelan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang jujur masih terasa sangat berat.

Pukul delapan pagi. Biasanya Jongin akan bangun saat jarum pendek sudah berada pada angka sepuluh, dan kakeknya dengan kesal akan memukul pantatnya keras. "Selamat pagi Kek." Ucap Jongin sambil memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menunggu hingga kesadarannya benar-benar terkumpul.

Keningnya langsung berkerut dalam kala melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga cherry yang berada di atas lantai kayu kamar. Ia yakin sekali tadi malam jendela sudah tertutup dan terkunci. Jongin menoleh ke kanan ke arah jendela. Tirai tipis berwarna biru muda tertiup angin, Jongin tersenyum simpul iapun bangkit dan berjalan pelan mendekati jendela.

Aroma harum dan manis bunga cherry tercium sangat jelas kala Jongin berdiri di belakang kusen jendela. "Terimakasih sudah membangunkanku dengan cara yang menyenangkan Kakek." Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian dia menutup jendela kembali saat memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Hari ini ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Jongin yakin jika kakeknya setuju dengan rencananya, entahlah ia hanya merasa sang kakek hadir untuk mendukungnya. Semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Lima belas menit kemudianJongin sudah hampir siap, ia berdiri di depan cermin seukuran pria dewasa dengan frame kayu, mengamati penampilannya. Di hari biasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang mementingkan penampilan asalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan nyaman itu sudah cukup. Hari ini ceritanya berbeda, dia harus bertemu dengan orang asing dan meminta sesuatu yang mungkin terdengar sulit untuk dikabulkan, Jongin memikirkan kesan pertama yang baik. "Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar." Harapnya.

Kemeja putih dengan lengan sebatas siku berwarna hitam, ia padukan dengan jins hitam, sneakers hitam dengan bagian alas sepatu berwarna putih. Jongin merasa penampilannya cukup baik, ia sisir rambut kecoklatan tebalnya rapi ke belakang dengan bagian tengah yang sedikit berdiri. Rambutnya sudah cukup panjang dan nampak bergelombang. "Baiklah, semua sudah selesai mari kita lakukan sekarang Kakek."

Jongin memilih untuk pergi ke kantor pusat rumah produksi keluarga Oh di kawasan Gangnam menggunakan taksi, alasannya sederhana ia tak mau susah-susah mencari tempat parkir jika membawa kendaraan pribadi. Ada banyak pilihan menuju _Pyeongchang-dong_ dari _Gangnam_ atau sebaliknya.

Delapan belas menit dengan taksi, delapan belas menit dengan kendaraan pribadi, menggunakan bus bisa sampai satu jam jika waktu menunggu bus juga dihitung. Bus tetap menjadi pilihan utama, tentu saja karena perbedaan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan cukup banyak. Ah ada satu pilihan lain lagi, hemat dan sehat yaitu berjalan kaki.

Jongin pergi dengan taksi dia tidak pernah keberatan menggunakan bus hanya saja hari ini ia tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Jongin harus datang sepagi mungkin. Lima belas menit ia sampai di Gangnam, dia menghemat waktu tiga menit karena jalanan yang cukup lengang hari ini. Setelah membayar taksi Jongin melangkah keluar.

Gangnam terlalu ramai, terlalu bising, dan semua orang selalu melempar tatapan penuh penghakiman. Salah berpakaian maka bersiaplah untuk menjadi pusat perhatian dalam artian yang tak baik. "Inikan alamatnya." Gumam Jongin sambil mencocokkan alamat yang tertulis pada papan nama di luar gedung, dengan alamat yang dia dapat dari internet.

Rumah produksi keluarga Oh bukanlah sebuah gedung pencakar langit melainkan bangunan yang lebih mirip rumah tempat tinggal bergaya minimalis dengan dua lantai. Jongin melangkah masuk melewati pintu kaca menuju meja resepsionis. "Selamat pagi ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Hmmm…, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Oh Sehun. Apa beliau ada?"

"Maaf, apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Belum."

"Apa Anda salah satu yang lolos audisi menjadi bintang film, drama, video musik, iklan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa. Ayolah, pertanyaan yang terlalu mendetail membuatnya geli.

"Ini urusan keluarga."

"Saya akan bertanya pada tuan Oh, tetapi maaf saya tidak bisa menjajikan Anda akan bertemu dengan tuan Oh."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jongin sambil melempar senyum tipis.

"Silakan duduk Tuan." Jongin mengikuti arah petunjuk sang resepsionis cantik di hadapannya, ia melihat sofa ruang tunggu yang terlihat nyaman berwarna hitam berlapis beludru.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menjawab sopan sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang tunggu.

 **TBC**

1 _Sebutan lain untuk bunga Sakura_

2 _Panggilan untuk Kakek_


	2. Chapter 2

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo ini chapter dua cerita ini pernah saya publish penuh tapi gak sampe satu hari karena word yang terlalu panjang akun saya eror, saya hampir buat akun baru karena gak bisa dibuka. Pas bisa dibuka langsung saya hapus ceritanya hehehe selamat membaca. Maaf atas segala kesalahan. Niatnya mau buat buku tapi kok banyak yang kurang ya, jadi saya urungkan belum siap hehehe, semoga tahun depan bisa buat buku HunKai.

 **Previous**

"Hmmm…, saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Oh Sehun. Apa beliau ada?"

"Maaf, apa Anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan Oh Sehun?"

"Belum."

"Apa Anda salah satu yang lolos audisi menjadi bintang film, drama, video musik, iklan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa. Ayolah, pertanyaan yang terlalu mendetail membuatnya geli.

"Ini urusan keluarga."

"Saya akan bertanya pada tuan Oh, tetapi maaf saya tidak bisa menjajikan Anda akan bertemu dengan tuan Oh."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jongin sambil melempar senyum tipis.

"Silakan duduk Tuan." Jongin mengikuti arah petunjuk sang resepsionis cantik di hadapannya, ia melihat sofa ruang tunggu yang terlihat nyaman berwarna hitam berlapis beludru.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menjawab sopan sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang tunggu.

 _ **BAB DUA**_

" **S** ehun sudahlah, aku tidak menerima alasanmu lagi. Kau selalu mengacuhkan aku."

"Luhan bukan seperti itu…,"

"Cukup!" potong Luhan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menghentikan apapun yang ingin Sehun katakan. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku ada di sini!" dengus Luhan sebelum memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melenggang keluar meninggalkan ruang kantor Sehun.

"Haaahhh…," Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah sembari melempar tubuhnya ke atas kursi kerja. Kekasih mungilnya yang selalu menuntut atau memang dirinya yang jarang memperhatikan. "Siapa yang salah?" bingung, Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban.

Sehun memijit-mijit batang hidungnya sambil memejamkan kedua mata, kedatangan Luhan menambah beban pikiran hari ini. Dia belum menemukan model yang cocok untuk video musik Do Kyungsoo dan sekarang Luhan meminta perhatian, permintaan yang sebenarnya telah ratusan kali Luhan utarakan padanya.

Sehun melirik frame mungil di atas meja kerjanya, mengamati lekat-lekat wajahnya dan Luhan yang tampak bahagia. Foto itu diambil dua tahun yang lalu ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk berlibur ke Perancis. Dengan latar belakang Eifel. Sehun meraih frame itu dengan tangan kanannya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dan Sehun tak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih dalam lagi.

Kening Sehun berkerut saat dering pesawat telepon mengganggu kegiatan melamunnya, ia berharap itu bukan panggilan dari Kyungsoo yang pasti akan membuat kepalanya dua kali lebih pusing hari ini. Ia letakkan frame foto di tangannya dan meraih gagang pesawat telepon.

"Ya, Minzy."

" _Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui Anda, ini tentang masalah keluarga nama tamu Anda Kim Jongin."_

"Kim Jongin….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya karena dia mencoba mengingat-ingat seluruh nama anggota keluarga, nama teman-temannya, nama orang yang ia kenal, hasilnya nihil ia tak merasa pernah mengenal orang dengan nama Kim Jongin. "Biarkan dia masuk."

" _Baik Tuan."_

Sehun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempat semula, ia mengijinkan orang asing itu masuk karena penasaran. Ya, seorang Oh Sehun memang selalu merasa penasaran akan hal-hal baru. Semua itu sudah mengalir kental dalam darahnya. Tak sampai lima menit Sehun mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu ruangannya. "Masuk." Ucap Sehun iapun mengawasi pintu masuk ruangannya lekat-lekat.

Pintu ruangan terdorong masuk, seorang laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan, jenis kulit yang jarang dimiliki oleh penduduk Korea, bertubuh proposional, dan cukup menarik melangkah masuk."Kim Jongin?" Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Duduklah apa kau ingin mengikuti audisi? Bukan di sini tempatnya."

"Tidak, saya tidak ingin mengikuti audisi."

"Bicaralah yang santai aku bukan tipe orang yang mementingkan jarak usia."

Sebenarnya Jongin malas sekali menanggapi Sehun yang terlihat arogan. Iapun melangkah mendekati meja Sehun dan duduk di salah satu kursi. "Ini masalah keluarga."

"Ah masalah keluarga, masalah seperti apa?" Sehun menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja kerja kemudian menggunakan kedua tangan itu sebagai penyangga dagu lancipnya.

"Baekhyun."

"Ah kau mengenal _Haraboji_ ku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak secara langsung."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja aku sudah tahu hal itu, perbedaan usia kalian terlalu jauh. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Surat dari mendiang kakekku yang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun tapi karena suatu masalah surat itu dikembalikan."

"Surat?"

"Ya memang terdengar aneh tapi seperti itu kenyataannya."

"Kenapa ingin bertemu dengan _Haraboji_?"

"Untuk menyampaikan surat-surat yang ditulis kakekku. Apa _Haraboji_ mu masih—maaf, masih hidup?"

"Ya, beliau masih hidup. Aku tidak keberatan kau menemuinya, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata _Haraboji_ ku bukanlah Baekhyun yang dimaksud oleh kakekmu?"

"Aku akan terus berusaha mencari Baekhyun yang asli semampuku."

"Tapi jangan berharap banyak, _Haraboji_ ku sudah pikun, beliau bahkan sering tak mengenaliku."

"Asalkan aku bisa bertemu itu sudah cukup."

"Aku minta nomormu." Jongin mengangguk dan mulai menyebutkan nomor ponselnya. Sehun mengulangi nomor ponsel yang disebutkan Jongin tadi.

"Itu nomorku." Balas Jongin. Sehun memanggil nomor ponsel Jongin hanya sesaat untuk memasukkan nomornya pada ponsel Jongin.

"Jika kau berniat berkunjung hubungi aku, kalau bisa sehari sebelum kau berkunjung, aku akan memberitahu orang rumah untuk membukakan pintu." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih banyak Oh Sehun." Ucap Jongin pelan dan tulus, iapun berdiri dari kursinya membungkukkan badan, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Jongin. Sebenarnya menghadapi sikap seseorang yang terlalu sopan itu terasa canggung. Dan bersikap sopan kepada orang asing, laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin itu memberi kesan pertama yang cukup baik bagi seorang Oh Sehun. Menggaruk tengkuknya, Sehun mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia mengijinkan Jongin bertemu dengan _haraboji_ nya.

"Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik," gumamnya.

Sehun ingin mengabaikan panggilan dari Kyungsoo tapi itu bukanlah hal sopan yang bisa dilakukan terhadap seseorang yang memutuskan untuk bekerjasama. "Halo Kyungsoo hyung."

" _Sehun, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Sungguh aku tak ingin kehilangan musim semi untuk video musikku."_

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ akan aku usahakan."

" _Ini bukan pertama kali kita bekerjasama tapi kurasa ini sangat lama melihat keahlian dan pengalamanmu di bidang ini."_

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya sempurna _Hyung_."

" _Baiklah aku percaya padamu aku tunggu kabar darimu secepatnya."_

"Ya _Hyung_." Hanya selang beberapa detik setelah mendengar jawaban yang Sehun ucapkan sambungan telepon terputus.

Sekarang pertengahan April kuncup-kuncup bunga cherry banyak bermunculan, sebagian pohon bahkan berbunga. Maret adalah puncak mekarnya bunga cherry dan Sehun tahu jika waktunya semakin menipis ia harus segera mencari aktor yang cocok untuk video musik Kyungsoo. Otaknya sangat buntu sekarang dan pada akhirnya Sehun hanya memijit batang hidungnya.

"Aku butuh istirahat." Ucap Sehun, berdiri dari kursi kerjanya ia memilih untuk pergi ke kafe di seberang jalan membeli minuman, atau camilan, atau sekedar beristirahat memandangi kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki. Gagasan itu sepertinya cukup untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

Sehun tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongdae, rekan kerja sekaligus orang yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya. " _Hyung_." Panggil Sehun.

"Hai aku mau membeli minuman di kafe seberang."

"Wah kebetulan _Hyung_." Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?"

Jongdae tak langsung menjawab ia justru mengamati wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. " _Hyung_ benar-benar tahu siapa diriku."

"Baiklah ayo pergi." Ucap Jongdae diiringi senyuman ramahnya.

"Aku siap kapanpun kau ingin bercerita." Kalimat Jongdae membuat Sehun tersenyum, Jongdae adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sehun memutar-mutar cup _Bubble Tea_ dihadapannya.

"Aku bingung harus mulai darimana, masalahku sangat banyak."

Sehun mendengar tawa pelan Jongdae. "Aku adalah orang yang cukup sabar."

"Hmmm….," Jongdae menggumam. "Pertama aku belum menemukan ide apapun untuk konsep video musik Kyungsoo sementara puncak mekarnya bunga cherry sudah semakin dekat. Kedua, hubunganku dengan Luhan …," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongdae yang menikmati kentang goreng. " _Hyung_." Sehun memperingati Jongdae agar mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Aku mendengarkan Sehun. Solusiku untuk masalah pertamamu, kurasa kau butuh hiburan itu akan menyegarkan pikiranmu. Tak perlu jauh kau bisa menonton film. Pikiran yang tenang akan menarik banyak ide kreatif."

"Akan aku coba nasehatmu _Hyung_."

"Kau sangat putus asa rupanya." Canda Jongdae yang ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah Sehun.

"Kurasa aku memang putus asa." Balas Sehun setelah tawanya cukup reda.

"Wah!" Jongdae memekik dramatis kemudian bertepuk tangan. "Ini pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun putus asa."

"Aku manusia _Hyung_ , putus asa itu wajar." Balas Sehun. "Lalu untuk masalah keduaku?"

"Ah untuk itu—kurasa kau harus menanyakannya pada dirimu sendiri." Jongdae melihat kening Sehun yang berkerut. "Maksudku adalah apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Luhan."

"Apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Luhan." Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Kau bingung?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongdae.

"Pelan-pelan saja, setelah kau menemukan jawabanmu aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi masalah dengan Luhanmu."

Sehun mencomot kentang goreng milik Jongdae. "Kau sangat membantu _Hyung_ , solusi yang sangat cerdas." Ucap Sehun tentu dengan nada menyindir. Jongdae hanya tertawa pelan, karena menurutnya itu adalah solusi yang terbaik bagi Sehun. Sebab, tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun jika penyebab masalah antara dirinya dengan Luhan karena tidak ada lagi percikan cinta pada diri Sehun untuk pria mungil nan imut berdarah China itu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada pembaca semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih kepada **Wiwitdyas1, Kamong Jjong, Mizukami Sakura-chan, , Christa990, , maknaehehso, ucinaze, jjong86, Athiyyah417, Devi494, , ParkJitta, jungdongah, VampireDPS, milylove0000170000, ohkim9488, Waniey318, novisaputri09, kevin lost in galaxy, sejin kimkai, Song Haru,** untuk review kalian terimakasih sekali lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo ini chapter tiga selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan untuk tokoh Taemin saya nulisnya dua kali karena saya mikir Taemin terus tapi mereka saya jadiin dua orang yang berbeda, harap maklum penulis kurang teliti. Happy reading all…. Tambahan informasi I'm Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin line 1994 (gak ada yang nanya author korslet nih hihihihi)

 **Previous**

"Kau bingung?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongdae.

"Pelan-pelan saja, setelah kau menemukan jawabanmu aku yakin tidak akan ada lagi masalah dengan Luhanmu."

Sehun mencomot kentang goreng milik Jongdae. "Kau sangat membantu _Hyung_ , solusi yang sangat cerdas." Ucap Sehun tentu dengan nada menyindir. Jongdae hanya tertawa pelan, karena menurutnya itu adalah solusi yang terbaik bagi Sehun. Sebab, tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun jika penyebab masalah antara dirinya dengan Luhan karena tidak ada lagi percikan cinta pada diri Sehun untuk pria mungil nan imut berdarah China itu.

 _ **BAB TIGA**_

 **S** udah dua jam terakhir Jongin mencoba menghubungi Oh Sehun namun sang sutradara itu tak juga menjawab panggilannya. "Apa dia masih sangat sibuk sekarang?" Jongin menatap layar ponselnya setelah merasa usahanya sia-sia dan dia berpikir untuk mencoba menghubungi Sehun esok hari. Bagaimana jika aku mengirim pesan? Tidak, bagaimana jika hal itu dianggap tak sopan." Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya setelah meracau tak jelas tadi.

Menyerah, ia taruh ponselnya di atas meja kopi dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa hitam di depan perapian yang tak menyala. Menatap lekat-lekat tungku perapian, sesekali tersenyum saat teringat dongeng-dongeng tak masuk akal dari sang kakek. "Aku merindukanmu Kakek, sangat merindukanmu," Jongin menggumam pelan dan perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jongin hampir terbang ke alam mimpi saat ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja kopi berdering. Jongin duduk dengan cepat dan menyambar ponselnya. Kris menelpon, dengan kening yang sedikit berkerut Jongin menjawab panggilan itu, bukannya tidak senang menerima panggilan dari Kris hanya saja dirinya memang menunggu panggilan dari orang lain.

" _Jongin apa kita bisa pergi hari ini?"_

"Aku sibuk _Hyung_ maaf."

" _Ayolah hanya sebentar Jongin, tak akan lama aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Jongin diam tak langsung menjawab selalu seperti ini, Kris selalu bersikap seenaknya meminta bertemu saat dia ingin, tidak ada bantahan, namun sebaliknya jika Jongin yang membutuhkan, Kris selalu saja beralasan.

"Baiklah aku rasa aku bisa." Jawab Jongin yang akan selalu mengalah kepada Kris.

" _Bagus aku akan menjemputmu setelah pukul satu siang."_

"Ya." Setelah jawaban singkat dari Jongin terucap Kris langsung memutus sambungan mereka. "Haaahhh…," Jongin menghembuskan napas perlahan ia tatap jam dinding di atas perapian. Pukul dua belas siang itu artinya dia hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap, Kris tidak suka menunggu dan _mood_ nya benar-benar akan berubah sangat buruk jika harus menunggu.

Jongin yakin ia menghabiskan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap, namun suara ketukan di pintu kayu mahoninya benar-benar mengganggu. Ia sambar ranselnya dan berlari kecil-kecil menuju pintu rumah. Saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah Kris dengan raut wajah yang jelas terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintumu?"

"Aku mengambil ranselku." Kris tak tersenyum ia melempar tatapan menghakimi.

"Kenapa memakai pakaian serba hitam apa kau akan menghadiri pemakaman?"

Di hari biasa Jongin akan mengabaikan semua pertanyaan menyebalkan serta sikap egois Kris, namun bicara tentang pemakaman adalah isu sensitif sekarang dan seharusnya Kris tahu dengan jelas bahwa kakek kesayangan Jongin baru dimakamkan kurang dari seminggu yang lalu. "Kumohon Kris jangan menyulut pertengkaran, aku tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa mengalah sekarang." Bukannya meminta maaf Kris justru memutar tubuhnya, memunggungi Jongin mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Jongin mencoba bersabar setelah menutup dan memastikan pintu terkunci dengan baik ia berjalan menyusul Kris. Jongin duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman sementara Kris sangat ahli dalam menampakkan wajah kesal dan datarnya. Deru halus mesin terdengar, tidak ada obrolan yang tercipta. Kris maupun Jongin bukan tipe orang yang ramah dalam memulai percakapan apalagi jika keduanya menyimpan sedikit kekesalan di hati masing-masing seperti sekarang.

"Apa kau berniat menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat di sisa perjalanan dan waktu yang kita habiskan bersama nanti?" pada akhirnya Kris membuka mulutnya meski dengan pertanyaan yang tak mengenakan hati.

"Tidak, tapi aku sudah cukup belajar untuk tetap diam saat kau kesal."

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jongin tapi kau membuat semua rencanaku gagal dengan membuatku kesal."

Jongin hampir mendesis mendengar semua kalimat yang memojokkan dirinya. "Maaf." Ucap Jongin dirinya tidak pernah suka terlibat pertengkaran terutama dengan orang terdekat. Dan mengalah adalah cara terampuh menghindari pertengkaran dan perdebatan.

"Baiklah aku maafkan tapi jangan mengulanginya lagi." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, tenggorokkannya tercekat hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kalimat singkat. Sungguh ia sangat baik menahan emosi saat berhadapan dengan Kris.

Dua puluh menit berkendara mereka sampai di daerah Gangnam lalu lintas cukup sepi namun Kris sepertinya sengaja memperlambat laju mobilnya. Jongin mengamati bangunan kafe di hadapan mereka. "Kau belum pernah ke sini kan?"

"Ya."

"Makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Unik." Balas Jongin sambil membaca nama kafe yang tertera pada papan kayu di depan kafe. _Willson's Tea Parlor_. Kafe kecil yang memberi kesan setiap pengunjung seolah mereka berada di sebuah ruang keluarga yang nyaman dengan sofa beludru, perapian, potret-potret yang terpasang dengan indah di dinding, rak buku, tanaman di dalam pot, serta berbagai macam pajangan.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela karena Kris menginginkan meja itu. "Pesanlah." Ucap Kris sambil mendorong buku menu ke hadapan Jongin sementara dirinya membuka menunya sendiri. Jongin meneliti aneka kue yang disediakan, tampak indah, berwarna-warni, serta menggiurkan. "Mereka punya _croissant_ 1yang enak."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. " _Croissant_ terlalu besar, perutku akan penuh nanti."

"Cobalah." Kris menatap Jongin diiringi senyuman yang berarti sama bagi Jongin tak ada bantahan.

"Baiklah."

"Kau tidak akan rugi mencobanya, kau tidak harus menghabiskan semuanya Jongin." Jongin mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamannya. "Isi pasta cokelat dan aku akan memesan yang polos tanpa isian hanya taburan gula pasir di atasnya. Lalu dua cangkir teh hangat untuk musim semi yang sejuk."

"Aku ingin isian ayam."

"Kau sudah sangat sering makan ayam Jongin, cobalah sesuatu yang baru." Kris tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya sambil menutup buku menu dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Jongin melakukan hal yang sama kemudian melempar tatapannya ke arah jalanan Gangnam yang nampak ramai sekarang. "Jadi apa kesibukanmu sekarang?"

"Tidak ada, aku masih berduka _Hyung_." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan Gangnam kepada Kris meski ia merasa cukup malas menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah Kris ketahui jawabannya.

"Kau bisa menerima tawaran menjadi model jika kau mau."

"Aku belum berminat untuk melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau terlalu lama merawat kakekmu Jongin." Tatapan tajam Jongin cukup untuk Kris menutup mulutnya ia tak suka bertengkar dengan Jongin karena nyatanya Kris sangat mencintai pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang. "Maaf." Ucap Kris singkat, Jongin tak menjawab karena terlalu kesal.

Akhirnya pelayan datang untuk mengantar pesanan dan sedikit menyelamatkan Kris dari situasi yang sulit dengan Jongin. Jongin langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada _croissant_ di hadapannya, ia meraih garpu kecil untuk membelah _croissant_. Pasta cokelat lembut di dalamnya meleleh keluar Jongin tak terlalu tertarik untuk memakannya. Ia mengambil potongan kecil dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dengan cepat menelannya kemudian bergegas menyesap teh hangat untuk mendorong _croissant_ dari tenggorokkannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lumayan."

"Ini sangat lezat Jongin, cobalah punyaku." Kris menyodorkan garpu miliknya yang sudah tertancap potongan _croissant_ polos pada ujungnya. Terpaksa Jongin membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Kris.

Ponsel di dalam ransel Jongin berdering cepat-cepat ia ambil ponsel itu mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari Kris. Ada pesan dari Sehun yang meminta Jongin untuk menemuinya di kantor produksi keluarga Oh, Sehun setuju untuk mempertemukan Jongin dengan _Haraboji_ nya. Jongin tersenyum lebar, firasatnya untuk membawa semua surat itu terbukti tepat.

"Jongin kau tahu kan jika aku tidak suka kau sibuk dengan ponselmu saat kita bersama." Ucap Kris dengan nada datar penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tahu tapi ini sangat penting _Hyung_."

"Sepenting apa?" Kris mengeluarkan pertanyaan menuntut.

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan uang dua puluh ribu won ke atas meja. "Ini urusan keluarga." Balas Jongin singkat kemudian berjalan pergi dengan menyandang ranselnya. Kris mendesis kesal namun ia tak mencoba untuk menghentikan Jongin yang sudah berlalu.

Sehun menunggu di luar gedung kantornya berulang kali menatap layar ponselnya meski dering notifikasi tak terdengar, berharap Jongin membalas pesannya. Dia memiliki urusan lain jika Jongin tak berniat untuk datang. "Lima menit lagi Kim Jongin dan kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu." Gerutu Sehun. Ia sandarkan punggung tegapnya pada dinding bangunan, setidaknya ada pohon cherry dengan kuncup-kuncup bunganya yang bisa mengobati sedikit rasa bosan.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya melihat seorang pemuda berlari menghindari keramaian menuju ke arahnya dari arah kanan trotoar. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang tampak cocok di tubuh proposionalnya. "Jongin. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Sehun saat Jongin berhenti di hadapannya terengah, dengan keringat membasahi dahinya dan menuruni pelipis kanannya.

"Maaf apa kau menunggu lama?" Jongin bertanya di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Kurasa belum, hanya saja aku tipe orang yang mudah bosan, kau hampir kehilangan kesempatanmu."

"Maafkan aku sungguh aku berusaha datang secepat mungkin."

"Kenapa tak membawa kendaraan?"

"Aku pergi dengan seseorang ke sini lalu kau mengirim pesan jadi aku bergegas menemuimu. Bus datang lima menit lagi maka aku putuskan untuk berlari."

"Jadi kau tidak datang dari rumahmu?" Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Darimana?"

"Willson's Tea Parlor."

"Ah tempat itu, aku pernah ke sana tempat yang nyaman tapi membuatku bosan." Sehun melihat alis Jongin bertaut. "Aku tidak suka tempat seperti itu, setiap orang punya selera masing-masing."

"Ya." Jongin hanya membalas singkat.

"Baiklah kurasa kau tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan _Haraboji_ ku. Ayo." Sehun melangkah melewati tubuh Jongin, Jongin berjalan di belakang Sehun keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Aku duduk di belakang." Ucap Jongin, Sehun tak menjawab apa-apa.

Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan liar ini sangat menegangkan, lebih menegangkan daripada pengumuman kelulusan atau pengumuman masuk perguruan tinggi. Berulang kali Jongin menggigit ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

"Apa kau gugup?"

"Ya." Jongin tak mencoba untuk menutupi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jangan berharap lebih."

"Aku tahu." Jongin membalas singkat kenapa Sehun harus mengingatkan sesuatu yang menghancurkan harapan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau merasa kecewa."

"Aku mencoba bersikap optimis."

"Terserahlah."

Kurang dari lima menit mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Oh dan hal itu membuat Jongin cukup terkejut. Ayolah jarak tempat bekerja Sehun dengan rumahnya sangat dekat dan kenapa Sehun harus membawa kendaraan, benar-benar pemborosan energi, penyumbang efek rumah kaca. "Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak! Ah!" pekik Jongin saat ia sadar jika Sehun telah membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Tidak, aku hanya—hanya sangat gugup."

"Aku mengerti itu." balas Sehun yang membuat Jongin terkejut karena Sehun bisa bersikap ramah setelah semua ucapan menjengkelkannya tadi. "Turunlah kau ingin menemui _Haraboji_ ku bukannya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku."

Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun yang entah mengapa terdengar lucu dan saat Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis, Jongin merasa jika Sehun bisa menjadi teman yang tak terlalu buruk. Jongin melangkah keluar ia mendengar suara halus pintu mobil tertutup. Keduanya berjalan bersama melewati pagar rumah, menaiki undakan menuju beranda rumah.

"Sehun kau membawa teman?!"

"Ibu, dia Kim Jongin dia ingin bertemu dengan _Haraboji_." Wajah nyonya Oh terlihat bingung. "Ceritanya panjang aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti, sekarang Jongin harus bertemu dengan _Haraboji_."

"Tentu, beliau ada di taman belakang dengan bibi Hyoyeon." Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jongin membungkukkan badannya kepada nyonya Oh sebelum berjalan mengikuti Sehun.

Halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Oh berukuran sedang dengan bunga-bunga indah dan kolam ikan di tengah. Jongin melihat seorang laki-laki mungil di atas kursi roda dalam posisi memunggunginya, seluruh rambutnya telah memutih, tubuh kurus dan terlihat rapuh. "Bibi Hyoyeon."

"Tuan Oh Sehun, tuan Baekhyun menolak untuk makan lagi."

"Biar aku yang membujuknya nanti." ucap Sehun kemudian menoleh kepada Jongin. "Tunggu sebentar." Jongin mengangguk sementara Sehun bergegas menghampiri _Haraboji_ nya.

Jongin melihat Sehun berlutut di depan _Haraboji_ nya dengan wajah ramah dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Terlihat jelas jika Sehun sedang membujuk, kedua mata Jongin terasa panas ia mengingat kakeknya dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Jongin melihat Sehun menatap ke arahnya memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Cepat-cepat Jongin menyeka kedua matanya yang sempat sembab tadi.

"Kau bisa mengatakan maksud tujuanmu ke sini sekarang." Ucap Sehun. Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian berlutut di tempat Sehun tadi, memegang kedua tangan keriput di hadapannya dengan lembut.

"Selamat siang _Haraboji_." Jongin menyapa dengan perlahan. "Saya Jongin cucu Chanyeol." Jongin diam mengamati kedua bola mata yang sudah tampak berkabut itu, bola mata yang tak lagi nampak jernih. "Nama lengkap saya Kim Jongin, saya tidak memakai marga yang sama dengan kakek saya karena saya anak angkat dan kakek saya tidak ingin saya kehilangan identitas keluarga asli saya, tapi Kakek selalu bilang jika marga bukan masalah dan tak selamanya hubungan darah berarti banyak." Jongin menunggu namun tidak ada reaksi, Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun, Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan dan melempar tatapan sedih.

"Semoga Anda selalu sehat _Haraboji_." Ucap Jongin, iapun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dengan perlahan. Namun sesuatu mencegahnya, Baekhyun membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Hubungan darah tak selalu berarti, Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu kurasa dia bahkan menyayangimu melebihi anak kandungnya sendiri." Jawaban Baekhyun mengejutkan Jongin, bukan hanya Jongin namun juga Sehun dan Hyoyeon, perawat yang selama ini mengurus Baekhyun.

Jongin menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas tanah berumput. "Anda mengenal Chanyeol, Anda Baekhyun yang saya cari?"

"Surat. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengirim surat dia mengingkari janjinya."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu." Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Suratnya tidak pernah sampai, suratnya dikembalikan, suratnya tak tersampaikan." Jongin mencoba menyampaikan semuanya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Tidak semua hal yang kita rencanakan akan berjalan sesuai dengan harapan."

"Saya mencari Anda agar semua surat yang sudah kakek saya tulis dapat Anda baca."

"Kedua mataku sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik Jongin. Apa kau beredia untuk membacakannya?"

"Tentu, tentu saya sangat bersedia." Jongin menjawab dengan antusias namun tetap sopan.

"Ada berapa banyak surat yang dia tulis?"

"Sebelas surat, maaf saya sudah membaca tiga diantaranya saya sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf."

"Tidak apa, jika kau tidak membacanya kau tak akan mungkin mencariku bukan?" Jongin tersenyum canggung. "Kau sangat manis Jongin." Jongin cukup terkejut kala jari-jari lemah Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya. "Aku suka matamu kau memiliki mata yang indah, sangat indah Kim Jongin."

"Terimakasih _Haraboji_."

"Datanglah mulai besok pagi dan bacakan semua surat itu untukku."

"Tentu _Haraboji_." Jongin secara spontan memberikan pelukan kepada Baekhyun, ia mencium aroma obat yang kuat dari tubuh Baekhyun dan hal itu membuatnya merasa sangat sedih.

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun yang kau inginkan."

"Tentu." Bisik Jongin tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Terimakasih banyak." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, terimakasih kau sudah mencariku." Jongin tersenyum manis. "Aku lebih menyukaimu dibanding Luhan." Sehun tersentak mendengar pernyataan sang _Haraboji_ sedang Jongin yang tak mengerti hanya diam tanpa terpengaruh apa-apa. "Aku mulai lelah Jongin."

"Anda harus makan dengan baik."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Sampai jumpa _Haraboji_."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum mengisyaratkan Hyoyeon untuk mendorong kursi rodanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Itu sangat mengejutkan, _Harabojiku_ jarang berkomunikasi kecuali dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku punya alasan untuk berbohong."

"Tidak juga."

"Cerita kakekmu dan _Haraboji_ ku sangat menarik aku tak menyangka ada kisah seperti itu."

"Pada masa perang semua tak semudah hari ini."

"Kau benar apa kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Terimakasih banyak aku bisa pulang sendiri bukannya tidak sopan aku ingin pergi ke tempat lain setelah ini."

"Ah baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian menoleh ke kanan menatap Sehun.

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun karena kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _Haraboji_ mu, sangat mengejutkan aku langsung bertemu dengan orang yang tepat pada sekali percobaan." Sehun hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar semua kalimat dari Jongin.

"Datanglah besok."

"Tentu, aku akan selalu datang setiap hari sampai semua surat itu selesai aku bacakan."

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan?"

"Dulu aku punya, saat kakekku jatuh sakit aku putuskan untuk keluar dan merawat kakekku, aku tidak mau beliau dirawat oleh orang lain."

"Kau cucu yang sangat baik rupanya." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kalau boleh tahu dulu kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Hanya pegawai kantoran. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu Sehun."

"Kau berniat pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aku antar sampai di depan gerbang rumah." Jongin mengangguk pelan mengijinkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, terimakasih kepada **cute, ariska, sejin kimkai, ParkJitta, ucinaze, TrapOne, Waniey318, VampireDPS, jonginisa, Nini no Sekai, typo's hickeys, Athiyyah417, aceyexx, maknaehehso, , geash, jjong86, novisaputri09, .** Terimakasih atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

1 _Sejenis roti berbentuk bulan sabit_


	4. Chapter 4

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo ini chapter empat selamat membaca, maaf updatenya lama, maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…..

 **Previous**

"Datanglah besok."

"Tentu, aku akan selalu datang setiap hari sampai semua surat itu selesai aku bacakan."

"Apa kau tidak sibuk?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan?"

"Dulu aku punya, saat kakekku jatuh sakit aku putuskan untuk keluar dan merawat kakekku, aku tidak mau beliau dirawat oleh orang lain."

"Kau cucu yang sangat baik rupanya." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kalau boleh tahu dulu kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Hanya pegawai kantoran. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu Sehun."

"Kau berniat pergi sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Aku antar sampai di depan gerbang rumah." Jongin mengangguk pelan mengijinkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya.

 _ **BAB EMPAT**_

" **S** ehun, kenapa _haraboji_ mu tidak bertanya banyak tentang kakekku? Maksudku tentang keberadaan kakekku?" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun dari luar pagar sesaat sebelum Sehun benar-benar menutup pagar rumahnya.

"Kurasa beliau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, maksudku kakekmu tidak datang berarti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya, dan kemungkinan besar adalah kematian tapi _haraboji_ ku tidak ingin mengakui hal itu, beliau menanti sangat lama kau tahu terkadang kedukaan yang terlalu mendalam tak bisa diungkapkan. Alasan lain mungkin karena ingatan _haraboji_ ku sudah benar-benar buruk, aku sudah bercerita kan jika terkadang _Haraboji_ tak mengenaliku?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun menyungging seulas senyum tipis. "Aku akan tetap datang untuk membacakan semua surat itu."

"Tentu, hati-hati di jalan Kim Jongin."

"Terimakasih." Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Sehun benar-benar menutup pagar rumahnya dan bergegas masuk, ia hanya berharap kedatangan Jongin bisa menghapus kedukaan yang selama ini selalu _haraboji_ nya rasakan, kedukaan yang tak pernah diungkapkan, namun terlihat jelas di kedua mata beliau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, sungguh, ia bukan tipe orang yang menekan namun Sehun benar-benar kelewatan sekarang. "Sehun kau tahu kan jika video musik ini sangat penting untukku?"

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ tapi sungguh aku juga berusaha dengan keras, aku sudah memikirkan puncak musim semi, puncak bunga cherry mekar."

"Tapi sampai sekarang kau bahkan tak memiliki konsep apa-apa."

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik _Hyung_ percayalah padaku dan bersabarlah _Hyung_."

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar." Sehun diam dia tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat kecewa padanya. "Kusarankan untuk tak melibatkan masalah pribadi dalam pekerjaan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Sehun tanpa berpamitan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan otakku?" entah kepada siapa Sehun bertanya. "Mungkin mendengarkan lagu Kyungsoo hyung akan membuka pikiranku tentang konsep video musik yang sesuai." Ucap Sehun, selanjutnya membuat keputusan sendiri, ia ambil ponselnya, memasang earphone kemudian mulai mendengarkan lagu Kyungsoo yang memiliki musik lembut dan lirik menyentuh hati. Bercerita tentang sebuah perpisahan dan ketidakberdayaan.

Sehun memutar kursinya kini ia sedang memandangi jalanan dari balik kaca besar di hadapannya. "Perpisahan dan ketidakberdayaan," gumamnya lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya apa yang terjadi pada _haraboji_ nya dan kakek Jongin bukankah memiliki cerita yang sama?! Perpisahan dan ketidakberdayaan.

Sehun ingin melompat dari kursinya karena ide hebat telah datang ke dalam otaknya namun sebuah kecemasan datang bagaimana jika Jongin menolak idenya, menolak cerita kakeknya diceritakan kepada khalayak umum. "Baiklah, kurasa aku harus mencari tahu dan bukannya duduk di sini dan menerka-nerka." Sehun sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa langkah saat ia berhenti dan meraih ponselnya. "Kurasa aku harus menghubungi Jongin agar dia tidak salah paham." Jujur, Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu Jongin akan salah paham pada bagian apa, semua ini murni kerjasama tentu jika Jongin setuju untuk bekerjasama. Salah pahan jika dirinya menghubungi karena hal lain, sesuatu yang lebih pribadi. Sehun memanggil nomor Jongin kemudian menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kanan menunggu jawaban Jongin.

" _Kim Jongin."_

"Hei Jongin, tidak perlu terlalu formal apa kau sudah berada di rumahku?"

" _Ya beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Harabojimu masih tidur."_

"Aku akan segera pulang aku penasaran dengan surat yang akan kau bacakan untuk _Harabojiku_ , apa itu tidak masalah?"

" _Kurasa tidak karena akupun sudah membaca tiga diantaranya."_

"Tunggu aku, maksudku aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui isi surat itu."

" _Ya, aku akan menunggumu tapi datanglah secepat yang kau bisa_."

"Terimakasih banyak." Setelah panggilan diakhiri sendiri oleh Sehun ia tatap lekat-lekat layar ponselnya. "Baiklah, sekarang aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Jongin agar dia mengabulkan permintaanku."

Sehun menyusuri trotoar dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit dengan warna senada, sungguh ia tak terlihat seperti seorang sutradara seharusnya ia menjadi model. Sehun mengamati pepohonan di sepanjang jalan dengan kuncup-kuncup bunga putih dan merah muda, sangat indah namun di sisi lain keindahan itu sebagai peringatan jika pekerjaannya harus diselesaikan sesegera mungkin.

Mengusir bosan selama perjalanan pulang yang jaraknya sama sekali tak jauh Sehun menikmati lollipop rasa stroberi di dalam mulutnya, terkadang ia juga menikmati tatapan orang-orang yang ditujukan padanya. Tatapan kagum, tak apa kan jika sedikit besar kepala?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jongin, tuan Baekhyun sudah bangun dan beliau mencarimu." Ujar Hyoyeon diiringi sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu menatapnya selama beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Hyoyeon. "Saya ingin menunggu Sehun." Jongin melihat kening Hyoyeon berkerut. "Sehun ingin mendengar pembicaraan saya dengan tuan Baekhyun." Terang Jongin ia tak ingin membicarakan surat itu kepada semua orang.

"Ah tentu saja Jongin kau boleh menunggu."

"Terimakasih _Ahjumma_." Hyoyeon tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jongin di ruang keluarga. Jongin meniupi poninya yang sudah panjang dan sudah waktunya untuk dikurangi.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Jongin otomatis menoleh melihat Sehun yang sedang melepas kacamata hitamnya. Lalu melemparkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bekas stick permen ke sembarang arah.

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tergesa-gesa?"

"Aku tidak mau membuat _Haraboji_ mu menunggu."

"Kau benar juga." Balas Sehun, Jongin tak menanggapi ia melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Jongin." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara lemah. Sehun merasa cukup cemburu, kenapa _Haraboji_ nya mengenali orang lain lebih dulu bukannya cucu sendiri.

"Selamat pagi." Jongin menyapa dan tersenyum manis untuk Baekhyun kemudian ia duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun. "Apa Anda tidak ingin makan terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku tidak berselera makan."

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat perjanjian, surat akan saya bacakan tapi Anda harus makan?"

Sehun merasa itu semua bukan ide yang bagus _Haraboji_ nya bukan tipe orang yang suka dipaksa dan bukan tipe penurut. "Aku rasa itu kesepakatan yang adil." Dan saat _haraboji_ nya memberi jawaban mengejutkan, Sehun benar-benar iri kepada Jongin sekarang. "Sehun duduklah di samping Jongin." Sehun mengangguk pelan melangkah menuju sisi kanan Jongin, duduk di samping Jongin membuat lengannya dan lengan Jongin bersentuhan. "Jongin kau bisa memanggilku dengan _Haraboji_ aku tidak ingin mendengar panggilan Tuan darimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda.

Jongin cukup terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih banyak _Haraboji_." Balas Jongin. "Sekarang _Haraboji_ ingin surat yang mana yang harus saya bacakan?"

"Hmmm…, surat mana yang sudah kau baca?"

"Itu..," Jongin ragu-ragu dan merasa tidak enak hati, rasanya ia seperti pencuri saja sekarang. "Surat pertama, kedua, dan sepuluh."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai dengan surat ketiga kurasa kau juga penasaran dengan isinya." Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia angkat ranselnya dari atas lantai, membuka resleting dan mengambil amplop pada tumpukan ketiga. Jongin tidak mengubah pengaturan amplop-amplop itu sama sekali ia membawanya sama seperti saat amplop-amplop itu berada di dalam kotak penyimpanan.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Musim dingin yang panjang bahan makanan semakin menipis dan semua itu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendapatkan air minum semua orang harus memanaskan bongkahan es. Aku berharap semua berjalan lebih baik di tempatmu. Di balik semua penderitaan musim dingin kurasa ada banyak hal yang baik tentang musim dingin. Danau dan sungai yang membeku membuat kegiatan memancing lebih menyenangkan, kurasa itu bisa menjadi sedikit hiburan bagi para tentara._

 _Hamparan salju putih terlihat sangat indah jika kita abaikan suhunya yang menyengsarakan, ah aku hampir lupa banyak orang menunggu datangnya hari raya sedangkan aku menunggu datangnya keajaiban, berakhirnya semua penderitaan ini. Apa aku boleh berharap keajaiban, apa kau mengharapkan hal yang sama Baekhyun?_

 _ **Seoul, 20 Desember 1944**_

Sehun menyentuh tangan kanan Jongin yang sedang memegang kertas surat, Jongin mengerti maksud Sehun ia berikan kertas surat di tangannya untuk Sehun baca. Jongin menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. "Dalam usia berapa Chanyeol pergi?"

"Delapan puluh satu tahun." Jawab Jongin.

"Surat yang sangat indah, sayang aku tak bisa membacanya."Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin. "Apa kau ingin tahu jawabanku?"

"Jika _Haraboji_ tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak Jongin."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Jongin sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya ia mengaduk ransel untuk mengambil buku tulis dan bolpoin. "Apa-apaan itu?" pertanyaan dari Sehun, Jongin abaikan.

"Aku akan menuliskan jawaban _Haraboji_." Ucap Jongin kepada Baekhyun bukan kepada Sehun.

"Halo Chanyeol, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri menulis surat untukku, musim dingin yang panjang juga terjadi di sini. Tidak ada yang lebih baik, semua menderita dalam situasi ini, aku juga berharap keajaiban saat semua orang hidup dengan damai tanpa bayang-bayang perang dan kekerasan. Seperti yang kau tuliskan, musim dingin juga menyimpan hal yang menyenangkan, aku dan ibuku akan menggali tanah dan mencari umbi, aku menyukai kegiatan itu mungkin kau merasa aneh tapi aku menyukainya."

Jongin menuliskan setiap kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan dengan cepat, sesampainya di rumah ia akan menyalin tulisan itu dan menuliskannya dengan sangat baik. Menyimpan balasan Baekhyun di dalam kotak penyimpanan yang sama. "Sudah, itu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Terimakasih banyak _Haraboji_." Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebar. "Hmmm, _Haraboji_ darimana Anda mengetahui jika kakek saya sudah pergi padahal saya belum mengatakan hal itu?"

"Sekarang giliranku untuk memenuhi janji, memakan sarapan." Jongin menginginkan jawaban namun ia tahu tak boleh memaksa Baekhyun.

"Kurasa firasat." Bisik Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun dengan kedua alis bertaut. "Dua orang yang memiliki kedekatan mereka memiliki hubungan batin." Sehun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar hal itu?"

"Pernah." Jongin membalas singkat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun kepada Baekhyun. Berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Saya akan datang lagi besok _Haraboji_."

"Aku menunggumu Jongin." Jongin tersenyum sambil memandang lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun. "Sehun panggilkan Hyoyeon aku ingin sarapan sekarang."

"Iya _Haraboji_." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya ia membungkukkan badan dan kembali berbisik di telinga kiri Jongin. "Jangan pulang dulu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Sehun." Panggilan Baekhyun yang kedua kali adalah peringatan.

"Iya _Haraboji_." Ulang Sehun sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Jongin keluar saat Hyoyeon masuk dan Sehun sudah menunggunya di luar tampak tidak sabar. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kita bicara di taman belakang." Ajak Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya berdiri, awalnya Sehun ingin mengajak Jongin duduk namun sepertinya Jongin lebih tertarik pada mawar rambat yang menghiasi dinding pembatas antara taman dan jalan. "Jongin." Panggil Sehun.

"Bicaralah aku mendengarmu."

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk membuat video musik Do Kyungsoo….,"

"Do Kyungsoo?!" Jongin bertanya dengan cepat sambil memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi yang terlihat acuh.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau suka dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Dia penyanyi dan aktor yang hebat siapa yang tidak menyukainya." Balas Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membenarkan semua ucapan Jongin. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ah itu—aku merasa cerita cinta kakekmu dan _haraboji_ ku sangat indah dan seharusnya dibagikan kepada banyak orang, dan cerita mereka cocok untuk konsep video musik Kyungsoo." Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tatapan penuh harap kepada Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, aku berpikir jika itu semua terlalu pribadi."

"Jongin aku mohon waktu yang tersisa sangat sedikit, puncak mekarnya bunga cherry hanya beberapa minggu lagi. Aku mengharapkan persetujuanmu."

"Kau kreatif, kau itu sutradara terkenal kurasa kau akan menemukan ide yang lebih hebat Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak akan menemukan ide hebat yang lain. Yah, anggap saja aku sedang ada masalah."

"Kemacetan ide?" tebak Jongin.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Jongin ingin menolak namun tatapan Sehun yang mengiba membuatnya tak tega.

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Tatapan Sehun berubah kecewa. "Besok, aku akan memberikan jawaban padamu. Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu Sehun tapi ini sesuatu yang pribadi, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya dengan cepat, ada banyak pertimbangan."

"Aku mengerti Jongin. Terimakasih sudah mau mempertimbangkan permintaanku."

"Sehun!" suara panggilan yang cukup keras itu menarik perhatian Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Luhan." Jongin mendengar ucapan Sehun dengan jelas namun tentu saja ia tak bereaksi karena dia tidak mengenal orang yang Sehun sebutkan namanya tadi.

Laki-laki mungil berambut hitam legam itu bergegas menghampiri Sehun. "Siapa dia?" Jongin tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Luhan padanya.

"Temanku."

"Temanmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku, siapa namanya?"

"Kim Jongin." Jongin sendiri yang menyembutkan nama serta mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Luhan.

"Luhan." Luhan menjawab dan menyambut tangan Jongin namun tidak ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa kau teman Sehun?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang berdiri di samping Luhan.

"Dia temanku Lu, aku memiliki banyak teman dan relasi yang tidak semuanya bisa aku kenalkan padamu."

"Maaf saya harus bergegas." Ucap Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya karena bersikap sopan pada orang asing adalah salah satu kunci menghindari masalah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai di depan gerbang."

"Sehun." Panggil Luhan.

"Aku harus bersikap sopan pada tamu Luhan." Balas Sehun.

"Tidak apa Sehun aku bisa sendiri, selamat siang." Sekali lagi Jongin membungkukkan badannya kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Ia tidak ingin terlibat masalah juga terlibat pertengkaran orang lain yang bukan urusannya, selain itu Jongin juga merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus dibahas lagi dengan Sehun.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki. "Astaga." Ucap Jongin pelan sebelum meluruskan pandangannya kembali, ia benar-benar kesal kenapa Sehun mengikutinya dan tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Luhan sedang kesal."

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan kemarin saat kau menolak kuantar pulang?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, kita bahkan bukan teman."

"Aku mengijinkanmu menemui _haraboji_ ku."

"Ah, jadi ini semacam balas budi?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi ke makam kakekku dan memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi tujuan semua surat-suratnya."

"Itu rupanya." Balas Sehun.

"Berhenti mengikutiku kekasihmu menunggu."

"Darimana kau tahu jika Luhan kekasihku?"

"Dia merajuk padamu." Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Jongin dan jangan lupa dengan pembicaraan kita tadi."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya , terimakasih kepada **Hun94Kai88, enchris727, NishMala, ade park, Titaaaannnn, cute, kthk2, ariska, Xinger XXI, sehuniesm, Kamong Jjong, ParkJitta, typo's hickeys, VampireDPS, geash, jjong86, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, chanzhr, Devia494, Waniey318, Puji942, sejin kimkai, novisaputri09.** Terimakasih atas review kalian. Dan terimakasih untuk beta reader saya **Dia An Kvn** dan **En Lemosol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo semua ini chapter lima selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan, happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, kita bahkan bukan teman."

"Aku mengijinkanmu menemui _haraboji_ ku."

"Ah, jadi ini semacam balas budi?"

"Ya."

"Aku pergi ke makam kakekku dan memberitahukan bahwa aku sudah menemukan orang yang menjadi tujuan semua surat-suratnya."

"Itu rupanya." Balas Sehun.

"Berhenti mengikutiku kekasihmu menunggu."

"Darimana kau tahu jika Luhan kekasihku?"

"Dia merajuk padamu." Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Jongin dan jangan lupa dengan pembicaraan kita tadi."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

 _ **BAB LIMA**_

 **J** ongin duduk seorang diri di meja makan menikmati makan siang yang bisa ia masak karena mudah. Seafood ramyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan. "Kurasa sudah waktunya bersih-bersih." Ucap Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin membersihkan rumah secepat mungkin tapi dia baru pulang dari kediaman keluarga Oh dan cukup lelah sekarang, jadi Jongin berpikir untuk menunda rencananya sampai esok pagi.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Jongin menggeram pelan, perutnya sudah sangat menderita sekarang dan acara makannya terganggu itu sangat menyebalkan. Sambil membawa panci ramyun Jongin berjalan menuju pintu masuk. "Masuklah _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin sambil menggeser tubuhnya memberi ruang kepada Kris untuk masuk.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan saat meninggalkanku begitu saja di kafe, dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu."

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kris setelah menelan ramyunnya. "Urusan keluarga."

"Kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

"Itu privasi _Hyung_ tolong hargailah keputusanku."

"Ah baiklah." Balas Kris dengan nada kesal yang terdengar jelas. "Sudah aku katakan padamu agar kau tidak memakan makanan yang tidak sehat." Ucap Kris sambil merebut panci ramyun dari tangan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam saat Kris menuang semua isi panci ke dalam wastafel. "Ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Membeli makanan yang layak untuk dikonsumsi."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya mengalah pada Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan tatapan itu _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun. "Apa _Hyung_ tidak bosan melakukannya?"

"Aku yakin Jongin bukan temanmu." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi rotan mereka duduk berhadapan di beranda rumah Sehun.

"Baiklah dia memang bukan temanku tapi calon rekan bisnisku."

"Kau sangat sulit aku temui, aku kekasihmu tapi kau membiarkan calon rekan bisnismu datang ke rumahmu."

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya benar-benar bosan terus disalahkan. "Baiklah Lu, apapun yang membuatmu kesal dan marah aku minta maaf."

"Kau pikir semua ini selesai dengan hanya permintaan maaf?" kening Sehun berkerut disertai tatapan bingung. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Melakukan sesuatu?" ulang Sehun.

"Iya, berkencanlah denganku hari ini."

Hujan badai, baiklah itu mungkin terdengar berlebihan namun Sehun sudah telanjur membuat janji dengan Jongdae mereka akan membahas video musik Kyungsoo dan Sehun yakin ia akan menghadapi kemarahan Luhan lainnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak bisa _Hyung_ aku ada janji dengan Jongdae hyung untuk membahas pekerjaan."

"Astaga Sehun!" Luhan berteriak marah dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau hampir menghabiskan waktu dua puluh empat jam tujuh harimu untuk pekerjaan, pekerjaan, bekerja, dan bekerja. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau anggap apa aku?!"

"Luhan kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik." Sehun mencoba bersabar namun Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Sudahlah aku pergi saja!" dengus Luhan ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan juga sengaja membanting pagar besi saat dia keluar.

Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua berakhir dengan cara tak mengenakan. Iapun bergegas menyusul Luhan sebelum laki-laki mungil itu pergi jauh. "Luhan!" panggil Sehun sambil menahan pundak kanan Luhan sebelum Luhan sempat masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku selalu mengabaikanmu dan kau sudah sangat sabar menghadapiku. Terimakasih banyak, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih banyak lagi jadi sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dulu dan memikirkan baik-baik apakah hubungan ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak."

Kedua mata Luhan nampak sembab membuat Sehun merasa tidak tega dan sangat bersalah, namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memeluk Luhan. "Ya, kupikir itu keputusan yang tepat," bisik Luhan dengan kepala menunduk. "Memikirkan apakah hubungan kita layak untuk dipertahankan atau tidak." Luhan berbalik membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

Sehun hanya terpaku melihat mobil yang Luhan kemudikan pergi dari hadapannya. "Haahhh…," Sehun menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Ini keputusan yang terbaik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat kafe di hadapannya tidak ada yang aneh hanya saja letaknya berseberangan dengan kantor tempat Sehun bekerja. "Kau belum pernah mengunjungi tempat ini?"

"Belum."

"Aku heran selama ini apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

"Merawat kakekku." Jongin tidak suka jika Kris terus menyinggung keputusannya untuk merawat sang kakek.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membuat hari ini menjadi buruk seperti kemarin."

"Kenapa selama beberapa hari ini kau mengajakku keluar, maksudku kau punya waktu untukku?"

Jongin melihat raut wajah Kris yang berubah gugup namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihku, apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, tidak salah hanya terasa aneh saja."

"Jadi kau lebih suka jika kita jarang bertemu?" Kris melempar tatapan tajam kepada Jongin dan sang kekasih justru memalingkan wajah dan membuka pintu mobil. "Jongin…," desis Kris mulai kesal.

Jongin melangkah memasuki kafe tak menunggu hingga Kris menyusulnya, ia mendorong pintu kafe mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja yang cocok. Di dekat pintu, Jongin selalu suka dengan meja yang berada di dekat pintu karena dia bisa mengamati pengunjung yang keluar-masuk bukan meja di dekat jendela. Meja di dekat jendela adalah kesukaan Kris.

"Kenapa kita duduk di sini?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tidak suka sambil mengangkat buku menu.

"Aku ingin di sini." Jongin membalas dengan nada datar sambil pura-pura meneliti buku menu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Jongin menurunkan buku menunya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk mengabaikan Kris. " _Sagogi jeonggol_." Kris menyebutkan pesanannya, jenis makanan yang berisikan daging, lobak, tahu, dan aneka sayuran disajikan dalam wajan besar, lengkap dengan kuah kaldu. Jongin tidak terlalu suka makanan dalam porsi besar.

" _Ssambap_." Jongin memesan nasi kepal, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat raut wajah tak suka dari Kris. " _Bubble tea._ " Lanjut Jongin. Si pelayan mengulang pesanan kemudian pergi sementara Kris masih setia melempar tatapan tajam kepada Jongin.

"Sudah aku katakan berulang kali agar kau memakan makanan yang sehat."

"Ya. Aku sedang ingin makan nasi kepal lain kali aku akan memilih menu yang sama denganmu atau menu yang kau pilihkan." Balas Jongin.

"Jongin berhentilah membuat setiap pertemuan kita menjadi tak mengenakan."

"Jika kau menginginkan hal itu, berhentilah untuk memaksakan kehendak."

"Aku memikirkan semua yang terbaik untukmu."

"Menurutmu baik, tapi aku tidak menyukainya, jangan membuatku tersiksa."

"Kita akan bicara banyak setelah ini."

"Kau bukan orangtuaku jadi berhentilah mendikteku Kris hyung." Jongin tahu jika Kris mengeraskan rahangnya menahan amarah tapi ia tak peduli. Kris harus tahu jika dia bukan pusat dunia dan Jongin bukanlah bumi yang dengan patuh mengelilinginya. "Ubah sikapmu atau kau akan kehilangan semuanya Kris hyung." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya ia meletakkan dua lembar uang senilai lima belas ribu won dan berlalu pergi.

Kris ingin berlari mengejar Jongin namun entah mengapa kedua kakinya seolah tak bisa bergerak. Semua ucapan Jongin menamparnya dengan keras.

"Wajahmu terlihat kusut, memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. " _Hyung_ selalu tepat, apa semudah itu pikiranku terbaca?"

"Ya, hanya dari wajahmu kau mengungkapkan semua yang kau rasakan." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "Aku bercanda, wajahmu adalah wajah paling datar yang pernah aku lihat, kau terlambat ke kantor. Aku menduga jika kau memang sedang menghadapi suatu masalah, apa masalah tempo hari?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, Jongdae dan Sehun duduk berhadapan di ruang istirahat menikmati minuman ringan. "Luhan?"

"Hmmm."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kami sepakat untuk memikirkan ulang hubungan kami. Bagaimana menurutmu _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa itu kesepakatan yang tepat, berpikir ulang sebelum semua terlambat." Kening Sehun berkerut. "Maksudku jika kalian melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius dan pada akhirnya menyesal, justru itu tidak akan baik." Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Dan Kyungsoo?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan konsep yang tepat hanya saja aku tidak tahu apa bisa dilaksanakan atau tidak."

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang sulit untukmu." Ucap Jongdae memberi semangat.

"Mendapat izinnya."

"Izin? Kau ingin mengambil gambar di tempat terlarang?" Jongdae melempar tatapan penuh selidik.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Bukan tempatnya yang terlarang tapi jalan cerita video musiknya berdasarkan kisah nyata."

"Ah seperti itu, sebaiknya kau menyiapkan konsep cadangan."

"Haah..," Sehun menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Masalahnya otakku benar-benar buntu _Hyung_. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan konsep yang lain."

Jongdae tak langsung menjawab dan Sehun merasa sangat cemas jika Jongdae tidak bisa memberi jawaban, bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari masalah rumit seperti sekarang. "Pastikan dulu kau mendapat izin atau tidak, jika kau benar-benar tak mendapat izin kita pikirkan konsepnya bersama."

"Jongdae hyung kau adalah penyelamatku!" Sehun memekik heboh ia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri dan memeluk Jongdae erat.

"Terimakasih atas pelukanmu Oh Sehun." Balas Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tegap Sehun sambil menahan ledakan tawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan menyusuri halaman rumahnya yang tak berpagar besi pagar rumahnya adalah semak-semak yang dipangkas rapi. Sementara halaman rumah dibiarkan alami sebagai jalan tanah dengan rerumputan terpotong rapi di kiri dan kanan jalan setapak. Ia melihat mobil yang sudah sangat dikenalnya diparkir di luar batas masuk halaman. Peraturan sang kakek mobil dan kendaraan dilarang masuk ke halaman dan merusak rumput.

Kris menatapnya dengan tajam, Jongin tak peduli ia bersikap seolah Kris tidak berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. "Jongin." Panggil Kris sambil menahan lengan kanan Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kita perlu bicara." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri kemudian mengangguk pelan. Kris tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Jongin yang sekali lagi menuruti permintaannya.

Jongin berjalan di depan Kris ia tak ingin berjajar dengan kekasihnya atau _orang yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya_. Jongin berhenti di depan beranda. "Kau tidak mempersilakanku untuk masuk?"

"Kita bicara saja disini, ada kursi duduklah." Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dan menunggu Kris, mengatakan apapun yang dinginkannya. Kris terlihat enggan namun pada akhirnya ia duduk, ia tarik kursi rotannya sehingga dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu Jongin aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itu maafkan aku."

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu _Hyung_."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin." Kris terdengar sangat tulus dan ia bahkan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Jongin tersenyum saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin dengan lembut. "Jadi hubungan kita baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan perselisihan." Perlahan Jongin menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Kris. "Tapi aku rasa, kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan sebagai kekasih."

Kalimat Jongin sangat mengejutkan. "Apa maksudmu?!" Kris memekik marah namun Jongin tetap bersikap tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi melakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan, menghadapi sikap egoismu, aku juga butuh di dengar Kris hyung hubungan seperti itu tidak akan berhasil untukku. Maaf." Jongin menatap kedua mata Kris dalam-dalam. "Tekan emosimu dan berpikirlah dengan jernih Kris hyung. Aku merasa tidak nyaman bersamamu, aku merasa ditekan, aku merasa dikontrol, diatur, tidak didengarkan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa lagi mengalami semua hal itu." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya namun Kris menahan tangan kirinya.

"Jongin aku mohon aku sangat mencintaimu aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain." Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Kau orang yang tepat untukku." Kris berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kris pada pinggangnya dan berjalan mundur memberi jarak. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kris hyung bukan orang yang tepat untukku.

"Apa kau mencintai orang lain Jongin? Apa kau menjalin cinta di belakangku?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak ada siapa-siapa di antara hubungan kita. Hubungan ini tidak berjalan dengan baik karena sikap Kris hyung sendiri."

"Jongin kau akan menyesal telah mengakhiri hubungan kita." Kris memberikan tatapan tajam terbaiknya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh kepada Jongin. "Saat aku menemukan orang yang lebih baik darimu kau akan menyesal."

"Aku berharap Kris hyung menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, orang yang bisa menerima semua perhatian hyung." Balas Jongin dengan sabar.

"Kau tidak paham dengan semua perhatian yang aku berikan!" Kris benar-benar marah sekarang setelah berteriak keras seperti itu ia memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega karena dia sudah berpikir bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih serius mengingat tempramen Kris. Setelah mobil Kris benar-benar pergi barulah Jongin membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Potret besar sang kakek menyambut kedatangan Jongin, potret yang terpajang di ruang tamu, Jongin selalu menggoda kakeknya dengan mengatakan bahwa potret itu tak cocok di letakkan di sana. Jongin berjalan mendekati potret kakeknya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merasa ada beban besar yang sudah hilang dari pundakku, kurasa nasehat Kakek agar aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kris hyung itu benar." Jongin menjulurkan tangan kanannya, mengusap pelan kaca penutup frame. "Maaf aku sering tidak mendengarkan nasihat Kakek, aku menyayangimu dan sangat merindukanmu."

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi. "Sehun berpikir kisah cinta Kakek dan _haraboji_ nya layak untuk dibagikan pada publik. Aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab, besok aku harus memberikan jawaban tapi aku masih sangat bingung." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, ia menoleh ke kanan memandangi potret kakeknya sekali lagi. "Ini cerita Kakek, cerita pribadi Kakek aku tidak berhak memutuskan apa-apa."

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan melihat sebuah kelopak bunga cherry mendarat di atas lantai. "Apa ini tandanya Kakek setuju jika kisah Kakek dibagi dengan banyak orang?" Jongin menjumput kelopak kecil nan rapuh itu, menjepitnya di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. Ia menoleh menatap potret sang kakek, merasa hal itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh ia memutuskan untuk tak memandangi lagi potret kakeknya.

"Baiklah ini jadi sedikit mengerikan." Ucap Jongin melihat ada lebih banyak kelopak bunga cherry yang masuk ke dalam rumah, namun dia tersenyum setelah itu. "Kuanggap ini sebagai persetujuanmu Kakek, aku akan menghubungi Sehun setelah ini. Kakek tenang saja aku akan melakukan apapun agar Kakek bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya tak sedang melakukan apa-apa, hanya membuat coretan-coretan tidak penting karena otaknya tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Ia mendesis kesal merasa kegiatan tak penting yang anehnya terasa menyenangkan itu terganggu dengan suara dering ponselnya. "Jongin!" Sehun membaca nama si penelpon yang tertera pada layar ponselnya dengan nada terkejut. "Halo Jongin ada apa?"

" _Sehun, kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya tak sampai besok."_

"Benarkah?" Sehun menjawab tanpa antusias ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

" _Aku setuju kau memakai kisah cinta kakekku dan harabojimu tapi kurasa kau juga harus meminta izin pada harabojimu dulu."_

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya Jongin. Terimakasih banyak Kim Jongin aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau adalah penolongku!" Sehun berteriak kencang, keluar dari karakternya yang selalu terkesan dingin. Ia mendengar tawa pelan Jongin di seberang sana.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu aku…,"_

"Besok pagi setelah kau membacakan surat untuk _haraboji_ ku aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, bagaimana?"

" _A—apa?! Kau tidak bercanda kan?!"_

Jongin benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo itu terbukti dari reaksi terkejutnya. "Aku tidak bercanda kita akan membicarakan konsep ini bersama, apa kau bersedia?"

" _Tentu saja aku bersedia, terimakasih banyak Sehun."_

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Sampai besok Jongin."

" _Sampai besok."_

"Astaga aku tidak percaya ini!" Sehun berteriak sangat keras tak peduli jika pekerja lain mendengar teriakkannya. "Selesai, aku sudah menemukan idenya, ide yang sangat hebat." Dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya Sehun bergegas mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo, agar mereka bertemu besok pagi untuk membahas konsep video musik serta memilih aktor dan aktris yang cocok berperan dalam pembuatan video musik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun duduk pada salah satu kursi di samping ranjang tempat tidur harabojinya. Perlahan Sehun menggenggam tangan kanan _haraboji_ nya yang terlihat sedang melamun. " _Haraboji_ ini aku Sehun."

Baekhyun menoleh kemudian memukul lemah kepala Sehun. "Kau selalu tidak sopan." Ucapnya namun tak lama kemudian diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Kau kemana saja, aku merindukanmu."

"Bekerja."

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat dan berlibur."

"Aku akan memikirkannya akhir tahun ini. _Haraboji_ aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya."

"Asal kau berjanji akhir tahun ini akan mengambil libur."

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah katakan keinginanmu sekarang juga."

"Aku ingin mengadaptasi cerita _Haraboji_ dan kakek Jongin ke dalam video musik sebuah lagu, lagu yang dinyanyikan Do Kyungsoo dan sangat cocok dengan cerita kalian."

"Apa Jongin memberimu izin?"

"Ya _Haraboji."_

"Jika Jongin setuju tidak ada masalah."

" _Haraboji_ memberi izin?!" Sehun memekik tak percaya, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat namun tetap penuh dengan kehatian-hatian mengingat tubuh renta _haraboji_ nya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih pada **ucinaze, Jaeje97, typo's hickeys, YuRhachan, laxyvords, Oh Titan, cute, Bellasafir9488ExoL, sejin kimkai, Namekaila, ade park, NishiMala, chanhzr, Kaisyaa, TrapOne111, FasharFadhilla, Baegy0408, enchris727, ulfahcuittybeams, Puji942, ParkJitta, SparkyuELF137, jjong86, Devia494, novisaputri09, geash.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, see you soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo ini chapter enam selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all….

 **Previous**

"Bekerja."

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat dan berlibur."

"Aku akan memikirkannya akhir tahun ini. _Haraboji_ aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya."

"Asal kau berjanji akhir tahun ini akan mengambil libur."

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah katakan keinginanmu sekarang juga."

"Aku ingin mengadaptasi cerita _Haraboji_ dan kakek Jongin ke dalam video musik sebuah lagu, lagu yang dinyanyikan Do Kyungsoo dan sangat cocok dengan cerita kalian."

"Apa Jongin memberimu izin?"

"Ya _Haraboji."_

"Jika Jongin setuju tidak ada masalah."

" _Haraboji_ memberi izin?!" Sehun memekik tak percaya, Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat namun tetap penuh dengan kehatian-hatian mengingat tubuh renta _haraboji_ nya.

 _ **BAB ENAM**_

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Musim dingin masih berlanjut, meski menggigil sangat menyenangkan melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Saat berjaga malam bintang-bintang terlihat sangat indah di musim ini. Seluruh dedaunan menghilang, pepohonan terlihat meranggas kami yang bertugas berbatasan langsung dengan hutan, terkadang ketakutan di masa kecil seolah kembali, ketakutan akan pohon-pohon meranggas yang menjadi arwah jahat. Nyatanya, manusialah yang bisa sangat jahat. Baekhyun aku tidak ingin menuliskan sesuatu yang sedih atau mengerikan tapi aku merasa ini tidak bisa aku tanggung sendiri, aku kehilangan temanku hari ini Baekhyun. Dia sakit dan tidak ada obat maupun tenaga medis yang cukup untuk mengobatinya. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu, semoga keadaan di Jangho lebih baik dari Seoul. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk terus mengirimimu kabar, bersabarlah menerima suratku Baekhyun._

 _ **Seoul, 5 Januari 1945**_

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama, melihat interaksinya dengan sang _haraboji_ sejak kedatangan Jongin yang membacakan surat dari kakeknya kesehatan _haraboji_ nya terlihat jelas membaik. Mengingat lebih baik, bicara lebih baik, juga tersenyum lebih banyak. Jongin kembali menuliskan apapun yang _haraboji_ nya katakan, sesuatu tentang surat balasan.

"Setelah ini _Haraboji_ harus makan dengan baik juga tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Tentu Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat untuk berpamitan, setelah Jongin melepaskan pelukannya sekarang giliran Sehun yang melakukan hal sama. "Kenapa kalian tidak bersama saja?" baik Sehun maupun Jongin terperanjat dengan pertanyaan itu, namun Jongin bisa berpikir cepat dan memberikan jawaban.

"Kami hanya berteman _Haraboji_." Tatapan kecewa Baekhyun membuat Jongin mencari jawaban lain yang mungkin bisa memuaskan Baekhyun. "Tapi siapa yang tahu masa depan nanti." melihat Baekhyun tersenyum semua itu membuat Jongin merasa puas.

"Permisi." Suara Hyoyeon disertai derit halus pintu membuat keduanya menoleh, kedatangan Hyoyeon adalah tanda bagi Sehun dan Jongin untuk keluar. Keduanya melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Ada berapa surat yang tersisa?"

"Lima surat lagi."

"Baiklah apa kau ada acara lain setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada, apa kita akan langsung bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" Sehun mengangguk pelan dan dia hampir tertawa melihat wajah gugup Jongin.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk canggung. "Bagiku dia aktor dan penyanyi terhebat di masa ini."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku terdengar terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang terdengar telalu berlebihan jika seseorang mengidolakan atau menyukai seseorang." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum cukup lebar membuat kedua matanya tertarik kesamping sehingga terbentuk _eyes smile_ yang nampak memukau.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempatmu bekerja dengan berjalan kaki?"

"Kau ingin naik mobil?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku lebih suka jalan kaki jaraknya tidak jauh." Sehun mengangguk pelan menanggapi kalimat Jongin. Keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo sudah menunggu di dalam ruanganmu." Jongdae menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan memberitahukan tentang Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih _Hyung_." Balas Sehun. "Dia Jongin, dia temanku." Sehun memperkenalkan Jongin kepada Jongdae.

"Jongin." Ucap Jongin ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jongdae." Jongdae membalas dengan ramah keduanya berjabat tangan singkat dan saling melempar senyum. "Tanganmu dingin apa kau sedang gugup?"

"Dia gugup karena ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin ingin sekali menendang tulang kering Sehun karena mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting dan justru terkesan memalukan.

"Ah kebetulan Kyungsoo sudah datang dia sangat ramah jangan terlalu gugup Jongin." Ucap Jongdae kemudian disertai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku menemui Kyungsoo dulu _Hyung_." Ucap Sehun dan Jongin dengan cepat mengekori langkah kaki Sehun. Sehun mendorong pintu ruangannya ia bahkan belum melangkah masuk saat Kyungsoo menodongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau sudah menemukan konsep video musiknya? Benarkah itu? kau tidak bohong kan Oh Sehun?"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin saja kau ingin mengerjaiku." Kyungsoo membalas dengan jawaban polos yang mengundang tawa, sayangnya hanya Jongin yang tertawa dan hal itu membuat Jongin dengan cepat merasa malu dan canggung.

"Maaf." Bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas, tersenyum kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Sehun kembali.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya secara detail."

"Bagaimana jika aku dan Jongin duduk?"

"Ah ya, baiklah aku hampir melupakan masalah mendasar itu." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian diiringi dengan senyuman lebar. Sehun berjalan menuju sofa karena duduk di sana akan lebih nyaman dan leluasa dibanding duduk di atas kursi tunggal, menghadap meja kerja, itu menimbulkan kesan yang kaku dan tegang.

"Jadi konsep video musiknya aku dapatkan dari Jongin." Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan menatap pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang tampak manis itu dengan seksama. "Aku terinspirasi dengan kisah nyata yang terjadi antara kakeknya dengan _haraboji_ ku."

"Wow!" Kyungsoo memekik dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang tampak lucu. "Terdengar keren, lanjutkan Sehun."

"Intinya adalah surat cinta yang tertahan aku ingin membuat konsep si karakter laki-laki menulis surat cinta dengan setting masa lalu, memakai baju tentara pelajar, dengan tampilan gambar hitam putih. Lalu di bagian kedua surat itu dibaca di antara pepohonan cherry yang berbunga penuh dengan latar belakang gedung-gedung bertingkat. Bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. "Itu hebat tentu saja aku setuju."

Jongin bisa melihat kelegaan pada wajah Sehun. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang kita harus mencari bintang video musiknya. Punya rekomendasi _Hyung_?"

"Aku ingin kau."

"Aku…," Sehun belum terlalu paham dengan kalimat Kyungsoo ia masih sibuk membuat catatan di ponselnya. "Aku ya—apa?! Aku!" baiklah kali ini Sehun sudah sadar. "Itu tidak mungkin _Hyung_."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin kau tampan dan kau punya bakat akting yang cukup baik, hanya saja kau terlalu malas menjadi aktor. Kurasa menjadi sutradara mendatangkan keuntungan yang lebih baik dibanding aktor."

"Sudahlah _Hyung_ jangan bercanda lagi waktu kita kurang dari satu minggu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Justru karena itu aku menginginkanmu, itu akan menghemat banyak waktu tidak perlu menemui aktor yang diinginkan untuk berdiskusi." Sehun melempar tatapan datar terbaiknya namun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi Kyungsoo. "Sehun aku mohon, semua ini lama karena otakmu yang bermasalah."

"Baiklah ini semua salahku, aku akui itu tapi menjadi bintang video musik rasanya terlalu sulit untukku."

"Semua orang pasti terkejut dengan debutmu membintangi video musik laguku." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ini sudah direncanakan?" Sehun melempar tatapan curiga. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Yakin? Tidak direncanakan?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, jika kau tidak berpikir terlalu lama aku pasti akan merekomendasikan aktor yang sudah berpengalaman dalam dunia akting."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencari aktor yang tepat dalam waktu dua hari." Ucap Sehun, sungguh ia masih belum bisa menerima ide menjadi seorang aktor.

"Aku menginginkanmu!" tegas Kyungsoo.

"Ah ya ampun _Hyung_ jangan bercanda aku tidak bisa menjadi aktor."

"Kau pernah menjadi aktor."

"Kapan? Di pertunjukkan sekolah dasar?"

"Ya, saat itu kau sangat hebat." Kyungsoo bersikeras dan Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk pelipis kanannya. "Aku menginginkanmu atau aku tidak akan mengeluarkan video musik tahun ini."

"Tidak!" kali ini Sehun dan Jongin berteriak bersamaan.

Bagi Sehun, jika Kyungsoo tidak jadi mengeluarkan video musik tahun ini reputasinya sebagai sutradara akan dipertanyakan, sementara semua orang tahu jika Kyungsoo dan dirinya bekerjasama dalam proyek ini. Bagi Jongin, video musik batal berarti dia tidak akan mendapatkan kepuasan batin sebagai penggemar Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan saja Sehun!" pekik Jongin yang membuat Sehun maupun Kyungsoo terperanjat. "Tahun ini Do Kyungsoo harus mengeluarkan single lengkap dengan video musiknya."

"Kau benar-benar penggemar Kyungsoo rupanya."

"Ya." Jongin membalas mantap.

"Benarkah itu?!" Kyungsoo memekik tak percaya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku."

"Aku penggemarmu."

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan tapi konsekuensinya kita harus memulai lebih awal, aku bukan aktor berpengalaman dan profesional, aku yakin akan membuat banyak kesalahan nantinya."

"Kau setuju Sehun?!" Kyungsoo memekik penuh antusias sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah, lebih baik berkorban daripada kemampuannya sebagai sutradara dipertanyakan. "Baiklah sekarang untuk pasangannya….," Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Jongin. "Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku?" Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Wajahmu sangat manis, garis wajahmu tegas aku yakin kau akan tampak baik di depan kamera, postur tubuhmu juga sempurna menurutku."

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman apa-apa." Ucap Jongin setengah berbisik.

"Aku tidak peduli atur semuanya ya Oh Sehun, aku harus menghadiri acara radio." Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya tersenyum lebar kepada dua makhluk yang masih terdiam meratapi nasib, kemudian diapun melenggang pergi tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ucap Sehun dan Jongin hanya membalas dengan senyuman masamnya. "Sudahlah tidak ada kata mundur lagi aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan stafku dan menerima cemooh mereka."

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Jongin menatap Sehun penuh penyesalan dan Sehun tidak tega untuk terus mengerjai Jongin lebih lama lagi.

"Aku lapar bagaimana denganmu?"

Tanpa sadar Jongin menyentuh perutnya, tadi pagi dia hanya mengisi perutnya dengan dua keping biskuit. "Ya, aku juga lapar." Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pulang dulu."

"Kau tidak mau makan bersamaku?"

"Bersamamu? Apa tidak menimbulkan masalah, kau itu cukup terkenal."

"Kurasa itu akan bagus jika banyak orang melihatmu sekarang, jadi mereka tak akan terkejut saat melihat video musik Kyungsoo nantinya."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" Jongin menatap Sehun tak yakin.

"Iya menurutku seperti itu, aku sudah cukup lama bekerja di industri hiburan jika kau tiba-tiba muncul justru akan buruk nantinya. Kau akan dihujat."

"Aku tidak ingin dihujat apa kau tidak bisa mencari orang lain?" Jongin melempar tatapan panik, bayangan hujatan dari masyarakat terlalu menyakitkan untuk dialami secara nyata.

"Bagaimana jika tidak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu, jika hasilnya tidak bagus, kau bisa membuat keputusanmu sendiri."

"Bicara seperti itu membuatku semakin berpikir dengan keras." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Ayo, perutku sudah menderita." Ajak Sehun.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kafe di seberang gedung kantor rumah produksi keluarga Oh. "Kau ingin duduk dimana?" Jongin terkejut karena Sehun bertanya, berbeda dengan Kris yang akan memutuskan semuanya sesuka hati.

"Aku suka melihat pengunjung keluar masuk kafe."

"Ah seperti itu kalau begitu kita duduk di sana." Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun yang menunjuk meja di bagian tengah kafe. "Disana kita bisa melihat para pengunjung yang keluar dan masuk." Jongin mengangguk pelan ia ikuti langkah kaki Sehun menuju meja yang Sehun sebutkan tadi. Keduanya duduk berhadapan. "Setiap hari aku berkunjung ke kafe ini bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baru dua kali datang ke tempat ini, yang pertama dengan—temanku dan yang kedua denganmu." Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat Jongin.

"Jadi aku bukan temanmu?"

"Entahlah kurasa hubungan kita belum sedekat itu." balas Jongin kemudian tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Kalau begitu mari berteman."

"Ide yang bagus tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengisi perutku dengan sesuatu."

"Ya, kau benar." Sehun mengambil buku menu begitu pula dengan Jongin, keduanya lantas membuka buku menu secara bersamaan dan hal itu membuat mereka tertawa geli. "Aku tidak mengikutimu, sungguh." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak mengikutimu." Balas Jongin.

"Baiklah aku ingin memesan….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya sementara kedua matanya meneliti setiap tulisan yang tercetak di dalam buku menu. "Nasi kepal, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seafood ramyun."

"Pilihan yang bagus, minumannya?"

"Soda rasa stroberi."

"Aku _Bubble tea_."

"Ah kau menyukai minuman itu?"

"Ya, kau?" Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin.

"Aku suka tapi bukan penggemar berat." Balas Jongin menyembunyikan fakta jika dirinya meminum _Bubble Tea_ untuk membuat Kris merasa kesal.

"Itu berbeda sekali denganku, aku sangat menyukai _Bubble_ _Tea_ ah kau bisa mengatakannya tergila-gila, jangan mencibirku seperti anak kecil!" hardik Sehun sambil menunjuk wajah Jongin.

"Siapa yang mencibirmu? Aku bahkan tidak menggerakkan mulutku."

"Di dalam hatimu."

"Kau cenayang?"

"Bukan, hanya menebak saja, biasanya orang-orang yang aku temui berkata jika aku mirip anak kecil hanya karena menyukai _Bubble Tea_."

"Pendapat orang kan berbeda-beda."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak kecil?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa setiap orang dewasa memiliki satu atau beberapa kesukaan seperti anak kecil, maksudku manusia tidak bisa benar-benar dewasa."

"Yah kau benar juga." Sehun menelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatap lurus kepada Jongin. "Makanan kita sampai." Ucapnya.

Jongin berusaha keras menahan tawa sungguh Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar kekanakan juga konyol, berbeda dengan Sehun yang ia jumpai pertama kali, menakutkan dan membuat kedua lututnya nyaris gemetar.

Pelayan laki-laki dengan kaos lengan pendek berkerah biru muda dan celana panjang berbahan jins berwarna sama hanya sedikit gelap menyajikan makanan yang telah Sehun dan Jongin pesan, dia tersenyum ramah. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sehun dengan nada ramah, pelayan itu menganggukkan kepala kemudian berbalik dan berlalu. "Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa? Tanyakan saja."

"Kau mau menjawab?"

"Tergantung pertanyaannya."

"Ah pertama, kenapa kau langsung memanggil namaku bisa saja aku lebih tua darimu."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Apa kau tidak pernah menggunakan mesin pencari dan mengetikkan namamu?" Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Cobalah, di sana tertera tanggal lahirmu, kita sebaya jadi aku tidak perlu memanggilmu dengan tambahan _Hyung_."

"Ah baiklah aku akan mencoba mencari namaku nanti." Sehun mengangkat cup _Bubble Tea_ kemudian menyedot isinya dan mengunyah bola-bola tapioka yang ikut tertarik. "Pertanyaan kedua kau tinggal di daerah mana? Kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan kita sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain, pantas saja kau enggan menyebutku teman."

"Aku tinggal di Pyeongchangdong."

"Ah kawasan yang bagus untuk tinggal, di sana lebih tenang dibanding Gangnam."

"Kau benar aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Gangnam."

"Kenapa?"

"Semuanya terlalu dinilai, terlalu ikut campur, apa kau bisa bernapas tinggal di sini?"

"Buktinya aku bisa, di Gangnam ada oksigen."

Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, malas menanggapi lelucon Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menarik. "Baiklah maafkan aku. Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana."

"Waktumu tidak tepat."

"Maaf, terkadang aku tidak bisa bernapas aku juga berulang kali ingin melarikan diri tapi kau tidak bisa selalu lari dari masalah dan kenyataan hidup. Mungkin ada saatnya kita harus berhenti untuk mengumpulkan tenaga, menyembuhkan diri, tapi kita harus tetap berjalan maju meski terseok suatu saat tujuan itu akan kita capai." Sehun menatap Jongin yang membalas dengan tatapan polosnya. "Apa aku bicara terlalu panjang?"

"Tidak, semua yang kau katakan itu benar dan aku sadar, selama ini aku sudah terlalu sering melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Terasa lega di awal tapi itu seperti menunggu bom meledak."

"Konotasi yang bagus."

"Itu pujian?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum simpul, menatap Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali menikmati ramyun seafoodnya.

"Jika aku bertanya tentang keluargamu apa kau akan menjawab?"

"Tentu, itu bukan isu sensitif bagiku."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan dengan singkat."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau mirip guru TK, bagaimana mengatakan ini. Aku anak angkat, aku punya kakak laki-laki."

"Kakak dari anak kandung kedua orangtuamu?"

Jongin menggeleng. " Dia juga anak angkat, kami memiliki marga yang sama tapi marga sama ternyata tak menjamin hubungan yang baik. Kakakku selalu merasa jika aku yang paling disayangi."

"Kecemburuan." Sehun mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa cemburu padaku, aku tidak istimewa, sama sekali tidak. Aku memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus mengalah, kakakmu harus tahu ada batas yang tidak bisa dilewati. Baiklah, mengalah memang bagus jika kau tipe orang yang membenci keributan tapi jika kau terus melakukan hal itu, semua orang akan menganggapmu mudah." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau akan mencobanya?"

"Ya, aku rasa aku bisa mencoba hal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtua angkatmu?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Mereka baik tapi terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kakekku."

"Apa orangtuamu tidak memiliki anak kandung?"

"Tidak, ibuku menderita kanker rahim, rahimnya diangkat sejak usia beliau delapan belas tahun."

"Ah, aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat simpati Sehun. "Kau pasti sangat kehilangan kakekmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana dengan nenekmu atau kakekmu yang lain?"

"Kakek dan nenekku berpisah setelah anak tunggal mereka lahir. Ayahku."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Aku berasal dari keluarga Oh yang entahlah sepertinya kami menyukai dunia seni, aku anak tunggal. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu masa kecilku dengan duduk tenang di depan televisi."

"Semua anak kecil melakukannya." Timpal Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tapi tidak semua bercita-cita menjadi bagian dari apa yang mereka tonton. Kurasa ada cukup banyak yang bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi, aktor, tapi bercita-cita menjadi seseorang yang bekerja di balik layar….,"

"Itu sangat jarang." Potong Jongin. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik untuk bekerja di balik layar? Sejak kapan keinginan itu muncul?"

"Kurasa sejak kecil keinginan itu sudah muncul, aku selalu berpikir tentang apa yang membuat film kartun yang aku tonton itu menakjubkan."

"Kau sangat cerdas." Jongin memuji dengan tulus dan dia terkejut saat Sehun tertawa dengan cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. "Kenapa?"

"Baru kau yang pertama kali memujiku dengan cerdas, dulu aku sering dikatakan anak nakal." Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Tentang _haraboji_ mu."

"Byun Baekhyun beliau berganti marga menjadi Oh setelah menikah dengan kakekku Oh Jaehwa, kakekku meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Keduanya mengobrol dengan santai hingga tak terasa seluruh makanan yang disajikan sudah menghilang dari atas piring saji masing-masing dan minuman hanya tersisa sedikit. "Jam makan siang hampir habis."

"Aku juga harus pulang."

"Hmm, apa kau benar-benar setuju untuk bekerjasama denganku dan Kyungsoo?"

"Apa ada jalan lain untuk menolak permintaan Kyungsoo?"

"Kurasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau mau?!"

Sehun benar-benar belum bisa mempercayai Jongin, dia memang senang jika Jongin menerima tawaran, itu berarti dia tidak perlu pusing mencari aktor tapi di sisi lain dirinya juga harus ikut berperan di dalam video musik. Sehun jelas-jelas tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali menjadi seorang aktor.

"Ya aku akan menerimanya, kurasa itu bisa menjadi pengalaman yang menarik."

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu untuk melihat perkembangan selanjutnya, dan di lain hari bolehkah aku pergi ke rumahmu? Maksudku untuk pekerjaan itu akan lebih mudah jika kita berangkat bersama."

"Tentu. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika ingin berkunjung aku akan mengarahkanmu."

"Ada GPS kau tinggal menyebutkan alamat rumahmu."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak suka dengan tamu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumahku seperti pencuri."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin, ya, dia tidak marah dan pada dasarnya Sehun juga tidak suka dengan tamu yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa pemberitahuan. Semua orang mungkin memiliki pendapat yang sama untuk soal yang satu itu.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. "Jam makan siang sudah berakhir, sangat menyenangkan mengobrol denganmu Jongin."

"Aku juga." Balas Jongin disusul senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, aku harus bergegas kembali ke ruangan kerjaku yang membosankan."

"Tidak masalah aku terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Sampai jumpa, kali ini biar aku yang traktir."

"Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu."

"Ya, aku menunggu saat itu."

Jawaban serta senyuman Sehun entah mengapa menimbulkan letupan-letupan kebahagiaan di hati Jongin, mungkin karena Sehun adalah teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan, bisa mendengar, dan menghargainya.

"Kurasa kita bisa berjalan bersama sampai di luar." Jongin langsung berdiri dari duduknya setelah mendengar kalimat Sehun, ia tidak ingin Sehun mengetahui jika dirinya sempat melamun tadi. Dan semoga Sehun tidak menyadari hal itu. "Lain kali aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jongin menoleh cepat menatap Sehun. "Kau terdengar sangat bersikeras."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Agar aku terdengar sebagai calon teman yang baik."

"Calon teman." Ulang Jongin sambil menahan tawa. "Aku baru mendengarnya."

"Itu karena sebutan calon teman tidak populer." Balas Sehun dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu bantu memopulerkannya." Canda Jongin.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan hal itu, siapa tahu namaku tercatat dalam sejarah."

"Bermimpilah yang tinggi." Jongin mencibir, Sehun tertawa pelan.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin. "Aku harus menyeberang sekarang, sampai jumpa Kim Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa, dan satu lagi kau tidak perlu memanggil nama lengkapku jika kau ingin menjadi temanku."

"Akan aku ingat-ingat hal itu."

Lampu untuk penyeberang jalan menyala hijau, Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah cepat bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki lain. Jongin masih berdiri di tempat menatap punggung tegap Sehun. Setelah Sehun benar-benar sampai di seberang dan memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja, barulah Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pada para pembaca sekalian, terimakasih kepada **saya sayya, Putri836, laxyvords, melizwufan, sejin kimkai, Oh Titan, NishiMala, typo's hickeys, ariska, cute, Baegy0408, Athiyyah417, ParkJitta, Puji942, Devia494, Exofanfic'rae, diannurmayasari15, ulfahcuittybeams, jjong86, chanzhr, enchris727, novisaputri09, geash, SparkyuELF137,** terimakasih atas review kalian.


	7. Chapter 7

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

Halo ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca, maaf updatenya lama, maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all.

 **Previous**

"Itu karena sebutan calon teman tidak populer." Balas Sehun dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Kalau begitu bantu memopulerkannya." Canda Jongin.

"Aku sedang mempertimbangkan hal itu, siapa tahu namaku tercatat dalam sejarah."

"Bermimpilah yang tinggi." Jongin mencibir, Sehun tertawa pelan.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke kanan menatap Jongin. "Aku harus menyeberang sekarang, sampai jumpa Kim Jongin."

"Sampai jumpa, dan satu lagi kau tidak perlu memanggil nama lengkapku jika kau ingin menjadi temanku."

"Akan aku ingat-ingat hal itu."

Lampu untuk penyeberang jalan menyala hijau, Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah cepat bergabung dengan para pejalan kaki lain. Jongin masih berdiri di tempat menatap punggung tegap Sehun. Setelah Sehun benar-benar sampai di seberang dan memasuki gedung tempatnya bekerja, barulah Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya.

 _ **BAB TUJUH**_

 **J** ongin berlari dengan tergesa menghampiri mobil sedan merah yang terparkir di luar pagar pekarangan rumahnya, sungguh Oh Sehun dan semua orang yang bekerja dengannya sama-sama gila. Jongin berpikir jika seminggu atau paling tidak tiga hari barulah dirinya diberi kabar tentang syuting video musik. Nyatanya, kemarin semua ini dibicarakan dan Sehun sudah menghubunginya atau lebih tepat jika disebut menjemput paksa.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Syuting diadakan di dua lokasi di SOPA dan Namsan Park." Sehun menerangkan sambil menyetir mobil. "Bukankah gedung SOPA terlalu modern untuk setting masa lalu?"

"Semua itu akan dibereskan di bagian editing."

"Ah seperti itu, berapa lama syuting ini dilakukan?"

"Targetku hanya empat hari lebih cepat lebih baik."

Jongin tak menjawab, Sehun menoleh sekilas untuk melihat wajah Jongin dan laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu terlihat gugup. "Ada apa?"

"Aku—aku hanya cemas jika aku mengacau."

"Kurasa yang akan mengacau adalah aku." Sehun tertawa pelan membuat Jongin mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ini menakutkan."

"Bagaimana jika melihatnya dari sisi lain? Berpikir jika ini adalah pengalaman baru, kesalahan pasti akan terjadi kita tidak bisa menghindar dari kesalahan tapi nikmati saja."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

Sehun kembali menyetir, Jongin melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya ia mulai berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia mengobrol dengan Kris. Kris selalu membuatnya tertekan dan merasa tidak cerdas untuk sekedar dilibatkan dalam percakapan sederhana.

"Kau ingin mendengarkan lagu?"

"Tidak!" Jongin sedikit memekik karena Sehun bertanya saat dirinya sedang memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki berkulit putih itu. "Maaf. Aku menyukai ketenangan tapi kalau kau ingin mendengarkan musik, aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku juga menyukai ketenangan." Sehun menjawab kemudian diiringi dengan seulas senyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seoul of Performing Arts atau dikenal juga dengan SOPA, sekolah yang cukup ternama karena melahirkan banyak penyanyi berbakat. Berada di daerah Gurogu berjarak sembilan belas menit dari Gangnam.

Jongin mendongak mengamati gedung SOPA yang terlihat megah dan indah. "Ini sekolahku dulu." Ucap Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Benarkah?!"

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau tidak percaya jika aku bersekolah di tempat ini?"

"Bukan begitu, aku juga bersekolah di sini."

"Ah begitu…," kepala Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa kita belum ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

"Kau benar tapi salah satu faktornya adalah karena kau dan aku beda angkatan, aku lahir di bulan Januari. Aku kakak kelasmu."

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat karena perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada para kru yang sedang menyiapkan syuting video musik di atap gedung. "Ah." Sehun tersentak saat ponsel di dalam ranselnya bergetar, ponselnya terlalu besar untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan itu sedikit merepotkan. "Kenapa ponsel keluaran terbaru harus berukuran besar," gerutu Sehun sambil menatap lekat layar ponselnya.

Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Sehun tanpa sadar, berada di sekolah yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya membuat Jongin mengenang semuanya. Sayangnya, jam pelajaran masih berlangsung namun dari jendela kelas di lantai satu Jongin bisa melihat para siswa yang sedang belajar menggunakan seragam khas yang dulu juga pernah ia kenakan.

"Kau merindukan tempat ini?"

Jongin menoleh cepat kepada Sehun, ia mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata aku juga merindukan tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu jika aku merindukan tempat ini."

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu perasaan rindu ini akan aku rasakan."

"Kau tidak menikmati masa-masa sekolahmu?"

"Bukan seperti itu, saat kau meninggalkan suatu tempat dan berada di tempat yang baru. Memiliki kesibukan yang baru, menghadapi masalah yang baru, tempat yang lama akan kau lupakan."

"Itu manusiawi." Jongin mendengar hembusan napas Sehun. "Aku sering bermain sepak bola di belakang gedung. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di ruang tari."

"Kau ingin kesana? Sedikit mengenang masa lalu, syuting baru akan dimulai dua jam lagi."

"Tawaran yang menarik lagipula hari ini jadwal syutingmu kan?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat Jongin tersenyum simpul kemudian mengambil langkah pertama untuk pergi ke tempat yang begitu kuat berada di dalam ingatannya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menarik tangan kiri Jongin, menahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kita pergi bersama."

"Ah, baiklah."

Melewati jembatan penghubung gedung, melewati lorong kelas, yang hampir tak berubah. Membuat jantung keduanya berdetak sangat kencang karena antusias, setelah sekian lama kembali ke tempat yang pernah menjadi bagian dari perjalanan hidup keduanya.

"Sampai." Ucap Sehun sementara Jongin terlihat masih sibuk sendiri memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sehun melangkah mendekati pintu, mengintip dari kaca di atas pintu. "Ruangannya kosong."

"Benarkah?!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba antusias."

Jongin tidak peduli dengan cibiran Sehun, ia bergegas mendorong pintu ruang tari, melepas sepatunya dan menginjak lantai kayu. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan cermin besar. "Menakjubkan," gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menari balet dan jazz."

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun ia melangkah ke tengah ruangan, menoleh ke kiri menatap pantulan bayangan wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela melihat keadaan di luar gedung. "Dari sini terlihat indah, lapangan bolanya terlihat jelas. Apa kau sering melihat pertandingan dari sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu."

"Kau sangat mencintai tari?"

"Ya, saat aku menari…,"

"Kau seolah berada di dunia lain." Kedua mata Jongin membola mendengar Sehun memotong sekaligus melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku mengerti itu, setiap orang merasakan hal yang sama saat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang dicintai." Jongin tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bisa menari sekarang?"

"Apa?! Menari? Sekarang?" Jongin mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi seperti orang bodoh. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada sepatu balet di sini."

"Ah sayang sekali."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya entah mengapa kalimat Sehun seolah terdengar seperti sebuah kekecewaan. "Aku bisa memakai sneakerku." Jongin cepat-cepat berjalan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil sneakernya kembali. Jongin kembali dan menatap Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada cermin dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Jangan lupa pemanasan." Ucap Sehun.

"Ah! Aku bahkan lupa akan hal itu."

"Jangan sampai cedera."

"Aku masih sering menari di rumah." Jongin langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau malu sudah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Sudahlah." Putus Jongin sebelum memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun untuk melakukan pemanasan. Tanpa Jongin ketahui Sehun tersenyum di belakang punggungnya.

Jongin kembali menghadap Sehun setelah pemanasan singkatnya selesai. "Hanya dua gerakan saja."

"Terserah."

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari dengan gerakan anggun kemudian melompat tinggi dengan kedua kaki terangkat menciptakan garis lurus. Kedua kaki jenjang Jongin terlihat dengan jelas dalam gerakan itu.

Kedua kaki Jongin mendarat di atas lantai dengan mantap. Tidak berhenti di satu gerakan, tenaga yang dihasilkan saat mendarat, Jongin manfaatkan untuk memutar tubuhnya, dengan kaki kiri terangkat di sisi lutut kanan, bertumpu pada kaki kanan Jongin membuat gerakan memutar yang indah.

"Haah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas lega setelah kedua jenis gerakan yang ingin ia tunjukkan selesai.

"Itu hebat." Sehun berucap tulus dia bahkan terheran bisa mendapatkan suaranya, saat rasa kagumnya begitu besar. Ya, Sehun terpesona, dan dia tidak akan mengingkari perasaan itu. "Kau penari yang hebat."

"Terimakasih banyak."

Ponsel dalam ransel Sehun kembali bergetar. "Kurasa sekarang saatnya pergi." Ucap Sehun tanpa niatan untuk mengambil dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. "Setelah pengambilan gambar hari ini selesai, kau harus ke rumahku untuk membacakan surat."

"Ya." Balas Jongin singkat.

Keduanya bertatapan, Jongin ingin memalingkan wajahnya namun kedua mata tajam Sehun seolah menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Kau membawa suratnya?" Pertanyaan dari Sehun hanya mampu Jongin jawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ranselku ada di dalam mobilmu." Jongin membuka mulut dan bersuara.

Jongin terperanjat saat tangan kanan Sehun menyentuh dahinya. "Kau berkeringat."

Cepat-cepat Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapus jejak keringat yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir menuruni sisi kanan wajahnya. "Kita harus bergegas." Jongin berucap cepat kemudian memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun menjajari langkah kaki Jongin. "Aku tahu jika dalam tari balet semua gerakan diberi nama, meski aku tak mengambil kelas tari balet saat bersekolah di tempat ini."

"Hmm." Jongin hanya menggumam seandainya Sehun bisa mendengar bagaimana jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sekarang, pasti semua sangat memalukan.

"Lalu dua gerakan tadi apa?"

" _Jete sauté_ dan _Piroutte._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurasa Sehun berbohong jika dia tidak memiliki pengalaman berakting." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di samping Jongin, dari kejauhan menyaksikan proses pengambilan gambar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh untuk menatap Jongin.

"Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Sehun sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar, memakai seragam tentara pelajar, duduk bersandar pada tumpukan karung pasir, menulis surat di antara waktu istirahat.

Atap gedung SOPA yang modern diubah menjadi atap gedung sekolah saat peperangan, lengkap dengan tumpukan karung pasir, kotak-kotak amunisi, senapan laras panjang imitasi.

"Aku yakin video kali ini pasti hebat."

"Semua video musik _Hyung_ hebat." Jongin mengucapkan hal itu dengan jujur, sungguh, dia benar-benar penggemar Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih Jongin, lalu bagaimana dengan musikku?"

"Aku menyukainya. Suara khas, alunan musik, dan lirik yang menyentuh hati berpadu sempurna."

Meski Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak mudah merasa bahagia dengan pujian, agar dirinya tidak cepat berpuas diri tetapi mendengar pujian secara langsung membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan merasa bahagia.

"Tapi—apa kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai keluhan tentang musikku?"

"Tidak _Hyung_. Aku sangat menyukai musikmu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan canggung. "Meskipun aku pernah berpikir bagaimana jika Kyungsoo hyung menyanyikan lagu ceria tentang cinta."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu."

"Sungguh?!" Jongin merasa lega kalimatnya tak menyinggung.

"Ya, aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Sayangnya hingga detik ini aku belum bisa mewujudkan keinginan kecilku itu."

"Percayalah suatu saat _Hyung_ pasti bisa melakukannya, aku yakin itu, dan aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin." Jongin tersenyum tulus untuk Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kita duduk dan minum, tenggorokanku mulai kering dan kurasa pengambilan gambar masih akan lama."

"Baiklah _Hyung_."

Jongin menoleh untuk melihat Sehun sebelum dirinya berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Laki-laki berambut cokelat yang kini mengenakan topi itu terlihat serius dengan perannya. Jongin tersenyum tanpa sadar kemudian dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan atap gedung untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin duduk melamun sambil memegang cangkir plastik berisi teh dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunggu teh di dalam cangkir cukup dingin, dan selama proses menunggu yang cukup membosankan sulit rasanya untuk tidak melamun.

"Ah!" Jongin memekik saat tangan seseorang merebut cangkir berisi teh miliknya, ia mendongak dan melihat Sehun tengah menyeringai.

"Aku tidak kebagian." Sehun berucap santai, kemudian menyesap teh milik Jongin.

"Itu milikku."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti dari acara menikmati tehnya, ia menatap Jongin lekat-lekat dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "Kupikir kau tidak berniat untuk meminumnya."

Jongin membalas tatapan permintaan maaf Sehun dengan tatapan sendu. Raut wajah Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang dan hal itu membuat Jongin tertawa dengan cukup keras.

"Kau mengerjaiku?!" Sehun memekik kesal.

"Maaf." Balas Jongin. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil teh milik orang lain?" Sehun tak membalas. "Minumlah, teh itu terlalu panas untukku. Aku hanya bercanda, aku juga sudah meminta maaf, hentikan tatapan membunuhmu itu!" Jongin berteriak kesal di akhir kalimat, ia berdiri dari kursi plastik yang didudukinya dan pergi. Sementara Sehun hanya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil. Udara malam musim semi cukup dingin, Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya tanpa sadar meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin!" Sehun yang merasa tingkah Jongin aneh, berteriak memanggil.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan langkah cepat kedua kakinya. "Ayolah." Balas Jongin. Pada akhirnya Sehun mengerti jika Jongin tengah menggigil kedinginan.

Di dalam mobil dengan pemanas yang menyala benar-benar nyaman, meski Jongin masih menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Masih kurang hangat? Aku bisa menaikkan suhunya."

Jongin menoleh ke kiri melihat pelipis Sehun yang nampak basah oleh keringat. Sehun tidak kedinginan. "Tidak usah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Kau tidak lupa kan jika kau harus ke rumahku dulu?"

"Aku tidak lupa." Sehun mengangguk pelan iapun mulai menjalankan mobil meninggalkan halaman depan SOPA.

Sehun melirik Jongin, setelah menempuh kurang lebih lima menit perjalanan Jongin sudah berhenti menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak tahan dingin rupanya."

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika musim dingin tiba?"

"Aku akan memakai baju tebal dan mengkonsumsi vitamin secara teratur."

"Apa kau memiliki alergi tertentu?"

Jongin menoleh kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang alergi?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, jika kau memiliki alergi dengan serbuk bunga pengambilan gambar nanti tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

"Ah rupanya tentang hal itu. Tenang saja aku tidak memiliki alergi pada apapun."

"Aku cukup lega mendengarnya, mau mendengarkan musik?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu saat kita berangkat tadi."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Mungkin saja kau berubah pikiran, kita masih memiliki sisa waktu lima belas menit. Apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Mengobrol atau tidur."

"Pilihan kedua hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

"Ya, kau jangan sampai tidur!" Bentak Jongin tentu saja dengan maksud bercanda.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, tenang saja." Sehun menoleh ke kanan singkat untuk menatap dan tersenyum kepada Jongin. "Aku tidak akan membahayakanmu."

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia benci dengan debaran jantungnya yang sepertinya mulai berbahaya. "Terimakasih." Jongin menjawab cepat kemudian melempar tatapan lurus-lurus, mengamati marka jalan yang mereka lalui.

Dan di sisa perjalanan Jongin terlalu canggung untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun, sementara Sehun terus mengajaknya bicara. Hasilnya Jongin hanya menjawab pendek-pendek setiap pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan. Dan Jongin cemas jika Sehun berpikiran lain tentang pola jawaban yang ia berikan, Jongin cemas jika Sehun menganggapnya lelah atau lebih buruk kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin _Haraboji_ masih terjaga sekarang?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menatap Sehun karena ia tengah melihat ke dalam layar ponselnya.

"Beliau menunggumu." Ucap Sehun ia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

Pukul delapan malam, belum larut namun untuk Baekhyun yang sudah berusia delapan puluh tahun lebih dia membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk istirahat, karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah melemah.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jongin, Jongin melempar tatapan heran. "Ayo, kau bisa kedinginan lagi. Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk."

"Terimakasih." Jongin berucap pelan.

Sehun menutup pintu mobil setelah Jongin turun, ia berjalan cepat menyusul Jongin melintasi halaman depan rumah, menaiki undakan. Sehun menekan kode masuk, ia melirik Jongin memastikan dia tidak menggosokkan kedua tangannya lagi. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun pada Jongin bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya yang mendorong pintu ke dalam.

"Tuan Baekhyun belum mau tidur." Hyoyeon langsung menyambut kedatangan keduanya, Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jongin hanya mendengus.

" _Haraboji_ ku adalah orang yang memiliki tekad kuat." Sehun berucap pelan. Jongin tak menjawab ia melangkah memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan ransel di punggungnya.

"Jongin." Suara lemah Baekhyun memanggil nama Jongin.

Jongin bergegas menuju sisi kanan ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring, ia tarik kursi rotan dan duduk di sana menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. " _Haraboji_ maafkan saya."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun. Kau harus bekerja dengan baik."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, Sehun melangkah dan duduk di samping Jongin. "Kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya setelah meraih amplop surat dari dalam ransel hijau tuanya.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu Baek, saat kuntum-kuntum cherry bermekaran. Aroma manis tercium jelas pada setiap hirupan napasku. Aku rasa musim semi di Jangho lebih menyenangkan, perpaduan antara pepohonan yang berbunga dengan pantai berpasir putih, dan laut lepas biru. Mungkin, ini terdengar seperti mimpi yang mustahil, meski mustahil kuharap kau bersedia membaca tulisan ini sampai akhir._

 _Suatu hari nanti aku ingin membangun tempat tinggal di Jangho, dadaku terasa hangat dan penuh hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Apalagi membayangkan kaki-kaki mungil anak-anakku serta cucu-cucuku di masa depan nanti, berjalan dan berlari, menapaki pasir putih. Namun, seandainya hal itu tak terwujud aku sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan memiliki mimpi indah seperti itu. Mimpi yang membuatku tersenyum saat keadaan benar-benar sulit, mimpi yang menghangatkanku di tengah malam musim dingin yang kejam. Aku merindukanmu dan selalu mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun._

"Seoul, 15 Maret 1945."

"Surat yang indah, terimakasih sudah membacakannya Jongin. Aku sangat mengantuk, maaf tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk surat itu."

Jongin tersenyum tulus. "Tidurlah _Haraboji_. Selamat malam." Perlahan Jongin berdiri dari duduknya agar tak timbul suara berdecit yang akan mengganggu Baekhyun. Dengan penuh kehatian-hatian Jongin mendorong pintu keluar, di belakangnya Sehun mengikuti. Setelah keduanya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Sehunlah yang menutup pintu kamar kembali.

"Berapa jumlah surat yang tersisa?"

"Empat."

"Ayo kau kuantar pulang, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu naik kendaraan umum pukul sembilan malam."

"Seoul itu aman."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Akan kuantar tadi pagi aku sudah datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku memanfaatkan GPS dan sedikit bantuan orang lain."

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu?"

"Apa kau tetap tak akan memaafkan aku jika aku mengantarmu pulang malam ini?"

Jongin mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memberiku maaf?"

Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Jongin. Jongin hampir tenggelam kembali namun cepat-cepat ia palingkan wajahnya. "Ayo, aku sudah mengantuk."

"Mengenai permintaan maafku bagaimana?" Sehun bersikeras.

"Aku hanya bercanda, jadi lupakan."

"Haaah…, kau berhasil menipuku lagi." Keluh Sehun.

"Belajarlah untuk tak mudah tertipu." Balas Jongin tanpa ada rasa simpati sama sekali kepada Sehun.

Jongin duduk di kursi penumpang disusul Sehun yang duduk di belakang kemudi hampir bersamaan. "Kau kedinginan?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah lima belas menit untuk sampai di rumahmu."

"Hmmm," Jongin hanya menggumam. Sungguh dia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk sekarang padahal tadi dia hanya menunggui Sehun tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Lima menit menyusuri jalanan, dari ekor matanya Sehun melihat bagaimana Jongin berusaha keras untuk tak tertidur. Beberapa kali kepalanya tertunduk namun Jongin menegakkannya kembali dengan cepat.

"Sehun." Dan memanggil nama seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya adalah cara terakhir untuk tetap terjaga.

"Tidurlah aku akan membangunkanmu saat tiba nanti."

Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan tertidur di dalam mobil seseorang yang belum terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Perkenalan dirinya dengan Sehun bahkan belum genap satu bulan. "Hari ini kau juga berhasil menipuku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku menipumu?"

"Kau menculikku, padahal hari ini aku tidak ambil bagian dalam pengambilan gambar." Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau harus melihat pengambilan gambarku." Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau harus tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Rupanya itu alasan kau menculikku dan memotong waktu tidurku."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Besok waktu tidurmu juga akan terpotong, jadi bersiaplah untuk bangun pagi."

"Yah, untuk itu aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak padamu."

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman, dan Jongin merasa gembira karena keputusannya untuk mengajak bicara Sehun membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesedian waktu para pembaca sekalian yang bersedia membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih untuk **guest, ariska, laxyvords, ucinaze, Athiyyah417, Oh Shi'ah, Baegy0408, Namekaila, cute, vitangeflower, typo's hickeys, Vampire DPS, saya sayya, Wendybiblu, kanzujacksonjk, Puji942, sejin kimkai, YuRhachan, chanzhr, OhKimRae, SparkyuELF137, ulfahcuittybeams, kaerinkartika, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, jjong86, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, Putri836.** Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Bye…


	8. Chapter 8

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku menipumu?"

"Kau menculikku, padahal hari ini aku tidak ambil bagian dalam pengambilan gambar." Jongin menoleh ke kiri dan menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Kau harus melihat pengambilan gambarku." Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Kau harus tahu jalan ceritanya."

"Rupanya itu alasan kau menculikku dan memotong waktu tidurku."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Besok waktu tidurmu juga akan terpotong, jadi bersiaplah untuk bangun pagi."

"Yah, untuk itu aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak padamu."

Sehun membalas dengan senyuman, dan Jongin merasa gembira karena keputusannya untuk mengajak bicara Sehun membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang.

 _ **BAB DELAPAN**_

 **B** ermimpi tentang Sehun adalah hal yang sangat aneh, sebab Jongin yakin ia tak memikirkan seorang Oh Sehun terlalu banyak. Dan saat suara klakson mobil terdengar nyaring, Jongin harus menahan diri untuk tak melompat bahagia. Menarik ransel hijau tuanya, Jongin bergegas menuju pintu. Ya, dia sudah menunggu kedatangan laki-laki bermarga Oh itu sejak dia mengirim pesan singkat, dua jam yang lalu.

Keluar dari rumah, Jongin melangkah cepat melintasi halaman, menuju mobil Sehun. Ia harus menahan senyumannya dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Semakin dekat dengan mobil, Jongin melihat Sehun tak sendirian, di sampingnya ada laki-laki mungil yang ia temui di rumah keluarga Oh dulu. Luhan, ya, laki-laki mungil bernama Luhan.

Ini bukan pertama kali dirinya merasakan kekecewaan, tertarik kepada orang lain yang sudah terikat. Tapi, siapa yang sudah terlatih untuk kecewa? Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang belakang.

"Selamat pagi Jongin."

"Selamat pagi Sehun, Luhan…,"

" _Hyung_." Koreksi Luhan.

"Ah, maaf Luhan hyung." Luhan tak membalas kalimat Jongin.

"Kau membawa baju, kita akan menginap di Namsan."

"Apa kau tak melihatnya membawa ransel berukuran cukup besar." Justru Luhan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Jongin mati-matian menahan gejolak aneh di dalam dirinya, ia menaikkan pandangannya, melihat pada kaca spion dan dia tidak menduga jika Sehun juga tengah menatapnya sekarang.

"Aku membawa baju ganti," Jongin berucap pelan sembari mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang."

Irama musik mulai mengalun dan memenuhi mobil, Jongin mengernyit karena dia tidak suka dengan kebisingan di dalam mobil. Sedikit aneh, dirinya memang menyukai musik tapi tidak di dalam mobil, jika ditanya mengapa Jongin juga bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa.

"Jongin ada kantong kertas di sampingmu, isinya roti lapis. Makanlah kita punya waktu sekitar tiga puluh dua menit untuk sampai di Namsan."

"Terimakasih banyak Sehun."

Meski terpaksa Jongin meraih kantong kertas berwarna cokelat di sampingnya, jika bukan karena pemberitahuan dari Sehun dia tak akan sadar jika ada kantong kertas di sana, terlalu sibuk memperhatikan interaksi Sehun dengan Luhan.

Aroma gurih telur dadar langsung menguar saat Jongin menarik kertas pembungkus, ia bersyukur roti lapis itu tidak diberi isian ikan tuna atau jenis ikan yang lain. Jongin tidak ingin mulutnya berbau seperti tempat pelelangan ikan, dan membuatnya harus mengulangi kegiatan menggosok gigi.

"Ini." Sehun menyetir dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mengoperkan botol air mineral berukuran sedang ke belakang.

Jongin bergegas menerima operan itu, Sehun harus fokus pada jalanan. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan Jongin mencoba mengabaikan semua perasaan yang menyeruak kala bersentuhan dengan tangan Oh Sehun.

"Jongin."

"Ya _Hyung_?"

Perhatian Jongin tertuju kepada Luhan yang tiba-tiba memanggil namanya. "Usiamu sama dengan Sehun, meski di Korea kau masuk sekolah lebih dulu."

" _Hyung_ benar."

"Apa kalian sudah berteman akrab?"

Jongin bersyukur ia tak sedang mengunyah makanan atau meminum air, dia bisa tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kami cukup akrab."

"Baguslah, satu lagi aku heran bagaimana kalian berdua terpilih menjadi bintang video musik Kyungsoo, padahal aku yakin banyak aktor dan aktris di luar sana yang mengantre untuk mendapat kesempatan itu." Luhan menoleh ke belakang menatap langsung kedua mata bulat Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_. Kyungsoo hyung yang meminta langsung."

"Apa kau memiliki pengalaman dalam bidang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bekerja apa sekarang?"

"Menjadi bintang video musik Kyungsoo hyung."

Saat kening Luhan mengkerut Jongin tahu jika jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkan Luhan. Jongin sengaja melakukan hal itu, dia tidak pernah suka dengan orang yang terlalu ikut campur.

"Kudengar kau berhenti bekerja untuk merawat kakekmu, apa kau tahu itu?"

" _Hyung_ tahu darimana?"

"Berita, apa kau tidak pernah menonton televisi atau membuka internet? Jadi apa itu benar?"

"Luhan." Suara berat Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari Jongin.

"Apa?" Luhan terdengar tak peduli. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Jongin tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Seharusnya kau lebih peka."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Kami bahkan bukan teman."

"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk menghormati orang lain Luhan." Saat Luhan mendelik tajam, Jongin ingin sekali melompat keluar ia tidak ingin mendengar pertengkaran apalagi jika pertengkaran itu disebabkan oleh dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Namsan untuk menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar, mereka harus turun dari mobil dan berjalan kaki. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan sementara Jongin mengikuti di belakang. Di sepanjang jalan beraspal mulus, di kiri dan kanan jalan pohon-pohon cherry tumbuh dengan teratur, berbunga rimbun dan sangat indah.

Aroma manis tercium sangat kuat di udara. Sesampainya di ujung jalan ketiganya berbelok ke kanan menuju tenda besar tunggal yang sudah didirikan. "Pengambilan gambar akan dimulai, ganti pakaianmu." Jongin mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Kita naik ke menara Namsan." Ucap Luhan.

"Lu aku sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Jongdae yang menangani hal ini, ayolah Sehun kita tidak pernah berjalan-jalan kau terlalu sibuk."

Sehun tak langsung menjawab ia menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa melihat jalannya pengambilan gambar, maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Jongin kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju para kru yang sudah menunggunya.

Kru hanya menyuruh Jongin mengganti jaketnya dengan jas semi formal berwarna abu-abu dengan hiasan batu-batuan berbentuk heksagonal dan bulat berwarna hitam dan emas. Kemudian rambut cokelat Jongin disisir ke belakang, dari cermin rias Jongin melirik punggung Sehun yang terpantul dari kejauhan, ia keluar dari tenda bersama kekasih mungilnya, Luhan.

"Kau tampan."

"Ah Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin sedikit memekik.

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?!"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyentuh sedikit ujung rambut Jongin. "Kau terlihat menawan."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Pejamkan matamu." Seseorang memberi perintah kepada Jongin.

Dirias, Jongin tidak pernah memakai riasan sebelumnya dan saat kuas bedak menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, ia merasa cukup geli dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau punya tulang pipi yang bagus." Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang memujinya, itu bukan suara Kyungsoo.

"Halo Kyungsoo dan kau Jongin." Keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Jongdae. "Wah, sepertinya kau sudah siap?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

Jongin berdiri dari kursinya ia tak menoleh ke cermin untuk melihat penampilannya namun bergegas mengejar langkah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Yang mudah saja ia kejar karena kakinya lebih panjang dari keduanya. Ketiganya berdiri berjajar, menggagumi deretan pepohonan cherry dengan bunga-bunga merah mudanya.

"Mudah saja, kau hanya membaca surat dan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak, saat menaiki anak tangga pertama di ujung jalan setapak berhentilah dan menangis." Jongdae memberi arahan.

"Menangis?!" Jongin memekik pelan.

Menangis di depan kamera bukanlah perkara mudah, Jongin pernah membaca berita jika menangis di depan kamera bahkan terasa sulit untuk para aktor dan aktris yang sudah lama berkarir di dunia akting. Jongdae tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Untuk itu pengambilan gambar dijadwalkan selama dua hari. Tapi jika kau bisa menangis hari ini juga, kita bisa menghabiskan besok seharian dengan berjalan-jalan di Namsan."

"Itu terdengar menekan." Balas Jongin mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri yang sebenarnya sudah tersisa sangat sedikit untuk masalah ini.

"Semoga berhasil Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kemudian menepuk pelan lengan kanan Jongin.

Jongdae menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu rahasia untuk berakting dengan baik?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, tentu saja ia tak paham dengan masalah seperti itu. "Jujurlah." Sambung Jongdae kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap punggung Jongdae dan Kyungsoo sungguh ia ingin kabur sekarang juga. "Jongin kemarilah!" Jongdae berteriak kencang, Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berlari menuju Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

Jongdae menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas, Jongin meneliti isinya yang lebih mirip puisi dan baru ia sadari jika ini adalah lirik lagu Kyungsoo. "Kau siap?"

"Sekarang?!" Jongin bertanya dengan nada terkejut, Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pelan. "Ba—baiklah." Balas Jongin terbata.

"Jujurlah Jongin. Ini berdasarkan kisah kakekmu dan _haraboji_ Sehun. Libatkan emosimu."

"Aku akan berusaha."

Ada empat kamera yang mengelilingi tubuh Jongin, depan, belakang, samping kanan, dan samping kiri. Dan keempat kamera itu membuat Jongin cukup gemetar. Semua skenario terburuk sudah berputar di dalam otaknya. Jongin tak mencoba untuk melawan, ia biarkan otaknya menerka-nerka dan menggambarkan semua hal buruk yang terjadi, membiarkan rasa panik melandanya.

Itu yang diajarkan sang kakek, saat merasa panik dan takut, jangan mencoba untuk melawannya tapi menerima semua perasaan itu dengan terbuka. Hanya lima detik, seluruh perasaan itu hanya diizinkan untuk memenuhi setiap rongga dada selama lima detik.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah merasakan kepanikan dan ketakutan, sekarang yang tersisa adalah perasaan lega dan pasrah.

"Jongin!" pekikan Jongdae terdengar, Jongin mengangkat ibu jari kanannya. "Pengambilan gambar pertama, kita mulai!" Jongdae memberi aba-aba.

Alunan musik lembut terdengar jelas. Jongin menatap ujung jalan setapak, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di atas kertas berwarna kekuningan dengan sedikit warna cokelat pada kedua ujung kanan dan kiri atasnya.

 _Detik berlalu dengan cepat tanpa kusadari_

 _Hari berganti hari dan tahunpun berganti_

 _Sakura yang selalu kita lewati bersama_

 _Kini menggugurkan daunnya_

 _Aku menunggu musim semi tahun depan_

 _Begitu seterusnya untuk mengungkapkan cinta_

 _Aku tak memikirkanmu begitu banyak_

 _Kurasa aku berusaha untuk menekannya_

 _Dan sekarang, aku sadar_

 _Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu_

 _Sayang maafkan aku_

 _Sayang maafkan aku_

 _Aku menunggu terlalu lama_

 _Dan melewatkan kesempatan_

 _Detik berlalu dengan cepat tanpa kusadari_

 _Hari berganti hari dan tahunpun berganti_

 _Sakura yang kita lewati bersama_

 _Kini menggugurkan daunnya_

 _Sayang maafkan aku_

 _Sayang maafkan aku_

Tanpa sadar ujung jalan dan anak tangga sudah dekat, Jongin menapakkan kaki kanannya menaiki anak tangga pertama. Jujur pada perasaan, Jongin membiarkan rasa duka akan kepergian kakek yang sangat ia sayangi berkumpul dan menekan dadanya. Membiarkan seluruh ingatan tentang sang kakek memenuhi kepalanya.

Suara tawa sang kakek, senyum lembut, selera humor anehnya, hangatnya pelukan sang kakek, kata-kata yang menenangkan. Jongin menoleh ke belakang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Di kejuhan ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan berciuman, hatinya terasa ngilu dan air mata lolos dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku belum puas Sehun, kenapa kau mengajak turun cepat." Luhan mulai merajuk.

"Lu aku bekerja di sini, bukan sedang piknik, kau yang memaksa ikut."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan jika aku sudah beruntung kau temani berjalan-jalan selama satu jam?!"

Sehun memilih untuk tak menjawab. Sehun menahan tangan kanan Luhan, agar kekasihnya itu tak melangkah lagi dan mengganggu jalannya pengambilan gambar. Luhan yang berniat protes seketika terdiam melihat kesibukan di depannya. Ya, dia memang butuh perhatian dari Sehun tapi dia tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan Sehun.

Alunan musik yang lembut menyapa pendengaran Luhan, ia cukup suka dengan musik dan lagu Kyungsoo karena itu untuk pekerjaan yang satu ini, ia tak begitu kesal dengan Sehun. Jongin berdiri di anak tangga pertama, menoleh ke belakang.

Luhan melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, dia tak berkedip. Api cemburu membakar Luhan dengan cepat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia tarik bahu kanan Sehun, membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menoleh sambil merendahkan tubuhnya. Luhan mencium bibir tipis Sehun, ia melirik Jongin.

Air mata nampak jelas mengalir keluar, Luhan tidak tahu apa Jongin menangis karena tuntutan cerita atau dia menangisi hal lain. Bisa ia rasakan Sehun menarik tubuhnya cepat, mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu.

"Lu apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun memekik tertahan.

"Kenapa? Ini biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih."

"Kita di tempat umum."

"Aku melihat banyak orang yang melakukan hal ini."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Maaf aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu, jangan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya." Luhan membalas singkat.

Keduanya berdiri diam menunggu hingga proses pengambilan gambar selesai, Luhan melirik Sehun, jelas sekali jika Sehun sengaja mengambil jarak agar lengan mereka tak bersentuhan. "Ayo." Ucap Sehun untuk mengajak Luhan menemui para kru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin kau membuat semua orang berlibur besok. Kau hebat!" Jongdae memuji dengan sedikit berlebihan. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau hebat." Kali ini giliran pujian dari Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih banyak _Hyung_." Ucap Jongin kepada Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin ini syuting pertamamu?" Jongin menoleh cepat mendengar suara berat yang tidak salah lagi milik Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Kau sangat baik melakukannya."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Bos apa kita akan pergi sekarang juga?!" tanya salah seorang kru.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kita akan kembali besok siang, kalian bisa bersenang-senang besok." Jawaban Sehun disambut sorak-sorai gemuruh.

"Apa mereka jarang libur?"

"Bekerja di industri hiburan tidak mengenal hari libur." Jawab Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Jongin. "Aku berkata sesungguhnya, karena itu jika seseorang ingin bekerja di industri hiburan yang padat dan terkesan kejam mereka harus benar-benar mencintai industri ini. Cinta buta, sehingga kau tidak perlu memikirkan dan memperhatikan hal lain kecuali kecintaanmu."

"Sarat mutlak." Balas Jongin, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun kepada semua orang untuk kembali ke tenda.

Luhan tidak langsung mengikuti langkah semua orang, ia berdiri mengamati punggung Sehun dan Jongin yang melangkah bersama hampir tak berjarak. Luhan tersenyum perih, hari ini dia yakin akan kalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di tenda hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah membersihkan riasan yang menempel pada wajahnya, riasan yang secara aneh membuat kulit wajahnya terasa geli. Kemudian ia juga mengganti jas semi formal dengan jaket tebalnya. Melingkarkan syal hijau pada lehernya.

"Ayo!" Kyungsoo menyeret tangan kanan Jongin dengan antusias mereka akan merayakan selesainya pembuatan video musik dalam waktu singkat.

Perayaan kecil dengan makanan ringan dan soda, alkohol sengaja dilarang sebab semua orang harus tetap sadar esok hari. Jongin memilih tempat duduk, ia diapit oleh Jongdae dan Sehun, Luhan berniat untuk duduk di samping Sehun namun Kyungsoo mengambil kursi yang ia inginkan.

Luhan berakhir dengan duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Mari bersulang untuk keberhasilan hari ini!" Jongdae berteriak antusias. "Maaf hanya soda." Dan semua orang berhasil tertawa dengan ucapan Jongdae.

Jongin mengikuti semua orang, mengangkat gelas plastik merah berisi soda. "Bersulang untuk suksesnya video musik Kyungsoo!" Jongin tak ikut berteriak, kedua matanya menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Tatapan Luhan terasa menusuk dan menghakimi, Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan melempar tatapan seperti itu.

Luhan meletakkan gelas plastiknya berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun. Luhan menyentuh pelan lengan kiri Sehun. Sehun menoleh, tidak ada kata yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Jongin. Namun, ia melihat keduanya bertukar isyarat kemudian Sehun berdiri dari kursi dan keduanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan pesta yang masih berlangsung.

Jongin meremas gelas plastiknya, dia sadar perasaan apa yang kini melandanya dan Jongin juga sadar bahwa dirinya harus segera membunuh perasaan itu sebelum dia tumbuh semakin besar.

"Luhan." Panggil Sehun.

Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti setelah dirinya merasa cukup jauh dari tenda, ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun. Mereka berada di jalan setapak dengan pepohonan cherry tempat pengambilan gambar yang sudah usai tadi.

"Jelas sekali jika kau menghindariku Sehun."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau memberi jarak kita berdiri."

"Kau yang memberi jarak."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah."

Sehun melakukan perintah Luhan, iapun melangkah mendekat. Keduanya berhadapan cukup dekat, cukup dekat hingga hembusan napas hangat Sehun menerpa kulit wajah Luhan yang tanpa cacat.

"Aku datang untuk meminta kepastian hubungan kita."

"Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya."

"Sepuluh hari, apa itu belum cukup untukmu?" Sehun tak menjawab. "Aku tau kau sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik Sehun."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun memekik terkejut.

"Jongin, kau mencintainya bukan?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

Luhan menekan rasa sesaknya. "Tatap aku dan katakan jika kau mencintaiku."

"Aku…," Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan cepat, namun dengan cepat pula ia menutup mulutnya kembali. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Luhan, mengulangi hal yang entah keberapa kali ia lakukan. Debaran itu tak lagi ada, kehangatan itu juga entah kemana, kebahagiaan seolah menghilang. "Aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Bisik Sehun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau justru menyakitiku jika menahannya terlalu lama."

"Luhan…,"

"Tidak usah kau lanjutkan Sehun, aku sudah tahu. Aku mengerti, hubungan kita memang sudah lama goyah." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penuh penyesalan. "Kau terlalu mencintai pekerjaanmu dan aku terlalu menuntut, kau pria bebas sementara aku ingin selalu kau perhatikan. Saat itu aku berpikir dua dunia yang berbeda akan sangat indah jika menyatu, ternyata aku salah. Kita terlalu berbeda." Luhan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Luhan." Sehun menahan pundak kanan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Jangan menyalahkan Jongin kami berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kecuali rekan kerja."

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menuduh tanpa alasan, terimakasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku selam dua tahun terakhir, selamat tinggal Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar, Jongin merasa seperti orang asing sekaligus tamu tak diundang di pesta perayaan. Semua orang terlalu asyik berpesta hingga tak sadar jika Jonginpun telah keluar dari tenda.

Perlahan Jongin berjalan menjauhi tenda. Ia bermaksud untuk menikmati pemandangan, saat kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin bermaksud untuk pergi secepat mungkin, ia bukan termasuk dari jenis manusia yang ingin tahu urusan manusia lain.

" _Kau justru menyakitiku jika menahannya terlalu lama."_ Terdengar suara Luhan, rupanya langkah kaki Jongin kurang cepat.

" _Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf. Jangan menyalahkan Jongin kami berdua tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kecuali rekan kerja."_

" _Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena menuduh tanpa alasan, terimakasih sudah mengisi hari-hariku selam dua tahun terakhir, selamat tinggal Oh Sehun."_

Kedua langkah kaki Jongin seolah membeku. Sehun dan Luhan mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Hanya rekan kerja," gumamnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Jongin kembali ke tenda untuk mengambil ranselnya. "Jongin!" Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Melihat pemandangan indah yang sayang untuk dilewatkan." Dusta Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jongdae hyung, semuanya sudah selesai kan?"

"Ya, berkatmu Jongin!" Jongdae memekik bahagia.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Jongin, kau tidak tinggal untuk bersenang-senang bersama besok?!" Jongdae memekik histeris diiringi dengan tatapan sendu dari kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Maaf _Hyung_."

"Apa kau memiliki janji dengan orang lain?" Kyungsoo bertanya kali ini tatapan sendunya berubah menggoda. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau memiliki kekasih!" Kyungsoo berteriak sedikit histeris. Jongin hanya tertawa pelan dan berjalan menuju kursi plastik tempat ranselnya ditaruh.

Jongin menyandang ransel itu kemudian berbalik, langkahnya tersentak mundur menatap Sehun yang entah kapan sudah kembali. "Kau akan pergi?" Sehun bertanya dari kejauhan. Jongin mengangguk, sebab ia yakin suaranya tak akan terdengar di tengah kebisingan orang-orang yang mengobrol dan tertawa.

Mengabaikan dentuman jantungnya, Jongin melangkah cepat bermaksud untuk keluar dari tenda. "Kemana?" Sehun menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku masih memiliki kewajiban dengan _haraboji_ mu."

"Aku antar."

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi dengan taksi." Tatapan Sehun terlihat ragu. "Aku bisa pergi dengan taksi." Tegas Jongin. "Nikmati pestamu." Jongin melangkah cepat melewati tubuh Sehun. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan dadanya sesak.

Terdengar konyol tapi cintanya benar-benar telah terhempas, bahkan sebelum cinta itu dimulai. Menyedihkan. "Bodoh kau Jongin," maki Jongin dengan pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah kediaman keluarga Oh terlihat lengang seperti biasa. Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati pagar menekan interkom dan memberitahukan kedatangannya. Hyoyeon keluar dengan senyum ramah menghiasi wajah cantik paruh bayanya.

"Jongin."

"Selamat sore _Ahjuma1_."

"Masuklah tuan Baekhyun sudah menunggu."

"Terimakasih banyak," Jongin membungkukkan badannya, Hyoyeon kembali tersenyum. Jongin menunggu hingga Hyoyeon selesai mengunci pintu ia tentu saja merasa sungkan jika masuk ke dalam rumah seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Jongin?"

"Menunggu Anda, saya tidak mungkin masuk seorang diri."

"Kau sangat sopan, ayo." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Hyoyeon melintasi halaman depan rumah keluarga Oh.

" _Haraboji_." Jongin memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi roda menghadap kolam ikan.

"Jongin." Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan Jongin dengan kedua tangan terbuka, Jongin menghambur ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun. "Apa menyenangkan bekerja sebagai aktor?"

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun, ia berlutut di atas tanah berumput menumpukan berat badannya di kedua lutut. "Menyenangkan."

"Kau akan menjadi aktor?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Saya ingin bekerja di bidang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusap pelan puncak kepala Jongin. "Lakukan semua hal yang kau cintai."

"Baiklah apa _Haraboji_ sudah siap mendengarkan surat cinta dari kakekku?"

"Tentu, kau bisa memulainya sekarang. Berapa surat yang tersisa Jongin?"

"Setelah surat yang akan saya bacakan selesai, tinggal tiga buah surat lagi _Haraboji_."

Jongin tertawa pelan, ia lepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh renta Baekhyun kemudian ia duduk di atas tanah berumput. Mengambil sebuah amplop yang telah ia siapkan sejak jauh hari.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Seharusnya bunga cherry masih mekar sekarang, sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi Baek. Kau tahu terlalu sering anggapan manusia itu salah tetapi entah mengapa manusia selalu sombong untuk mengakuinya_

 _Hari ini, ada tentara pelajar baru yang dikirim. Aku mendengar suara tangis di malam hari, aku juga menangis saat pertama kali datang ke tempat penampungan ini. Aku tidak ingin mengeluh tapi, kadang saat sisi lemahku muncul aku meragukan tentang esok hari, keadaan yang tidak pasti. Kami dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi sulit, Baekhyun, itu hanya latihan kami belum benar-benar berhadapan dengan musuh, berhadapan dengan kematian._

 _Musuh, aku tidak tahu cara membedakan musuh dan kawan, kurasa semua itu tergantung dari sudut pandang dan semua orang yang berperang hari ini adalah korban dari kesalahan sudut pandang_

 _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa manusia yang lain memiliki niat untuk merenggut nyawa serta kebebasan orang lain, kadang aku juga bertanya untuk apa manusia ada jika mereka hanya bisa menimbulkan kehancuran dan diperbudak keegoisan. Maaf kau harus membaca tulisan panjang tidak pentingku Baekhyun, aku berharap semoga keadaan lebih baik di Jangho._

 _ **Seoul, 28 April 1945**_

Jongin tersenyum menatap Baekhyun berikutnya Jongin mendekati Baekhyun kembali, ia bermaksud untuk menunjukkan tiga surat yang telah ia baca kepada Baekhyun.

"Saya sudah membaca tiga surat _Haraboji,_ sekarang giliran _Haraboji_ yang mengetahui isi surat-surat itu."

"Bacalah dengan pelan Jongin."

"Tentu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin. Pikirannya mulai berkelana ke masa lalu, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol terluka karena tak sengaja mengiris jempol kanannya dengan pedang, ia terlalu gugup karena memegang pedang untuk pertama kalinya sekaligus pertama kali menggunakan pedang untuk menyerang orang lain. Jempol kanannya teriris saat dia dengan tergesa menyarungkan pedangnya, empat jahitan bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat berapa jahitan yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol tanpa bius. Obat bius terlalu berharga untuk digunakan pada penanganan luka kecil, sayatan ringan adalah luka kecil di masa perang.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah nampak lelah. " _Haraboji_ lelah?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, Jongin menyimpan surat-surat itu ke dalam ransel. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun. "Saya akan mengantar _Haraboji_ ke kamar."

"Terimakasih banyak Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh salah satu tangan Jongin yang berada di pegangan belakang kursi roda. "Terimakasih sudah mencariku, terimakasih karena kau memiliki niat untuk mencari tahu siapa itu Baekhyun."

Jongin tak menjawab karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya diam. Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, perlahan membaringkannya, menyelimuti Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan cepat.

"Kau sangat telaten." Tubuh Jongin menegang, suara berat itu tentu bukan milik Hyoyeon. Jongin tak menjawab ia membungkuk untuk mengambil ranselnya. Jongin melewati Sehun begitu saja.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sehun saat keduanya keluar dari kamar.

"Seharusnya kau berpesta, kenapa kau kemari? Jangan bilang kau menyusulku." Jongin berusaha untuk bercanda agar tak tercipta kecanggungan yang mengganggu.

"Aku memang menyusulmu." Kedua mata Jongin membola. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau mengacuhkan aku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa saat kau bicara tadi tak terdengar akrab."

"Memang kita seakrab apa biasanya?" Sehun diam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kita bahkan bukan teman." Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Kita mencoba untuk berteman." Dan Jongin menghentikan apapun yang ingin Sehun utarakan. Jongin tahu ini semua salah, untuk apa ia merasa kesal kepada Sehun.

"Kau menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bertemu hanya karena pekerjaan untuk video musik Kyungsoo hyung, juga surat cinta yang ditulis kakekku, tak lebih."

"Jongin."

"Aku permisi dulu, tinggal tiga surat lagi jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Jongin berbalik cepat, Sehun menahan pundak kiri Jongin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan Jongin."

"Kita bukan teman, hanya rekan kerja, aku yakin hubungan antar rekan kerja akan menimbulkan banyak masalah."

"Kenapa kau terdengar marah?"

Oh tidak! Apa Sehun tahu jika Jongin marah dan cemburu? Apa Jongin menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya terlalu jelas. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Selamat tinggal."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **ade park, sejin kimkai, HK, saya sayya, ucinaze, cute, OhKimRae94, SparkyuELF137, Baegy0408, Athiyyah417, Puji942, geash, jjong86, utsukushii02, novisaputri09, chanzhr, kanzujacksonjr, Wendybiblu, tobanga garry, ulfah cuittybeams.** Terimakasih atas review kalian.

1 _Bibi_


	9. Chapter 9

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca dan maaf atas segala kesalahan.**

 **Previous**

"Kau menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu pulang?"

"Pekerjaan kita sudah selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita bertemu hanya karena pekerjaan untuk video musik Kyungsoo hyung, juga surat cinta yang ditulis kakekku, tak lebih."

"Jongin."

"Aku permisi dulu, tinggal tiga surat lagi jadi bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Jongin berbalik cepat, Sehun menahan pundak kiri Jongin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan Jongin."

"Kita bukan teman, hanya rekan kerja, aku yakin hubungan antar rekan kerja akan menimbulkan banyak masalah."

"Kenapa kau terdengar marah?"

Oh tidak! Apa Sehun tahu jika Jongin marah dan cemburu? Apa Jongin menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya terlalu jelas. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah, mungkin aku hanya lelah. Selamat tinggal."

 _ **BAB SEMBILAN**_

" **A** pa kau memiliki masalah lagi Oh Sehun?" Jongdae bertanya dengan nada menyindir. Sehun tak menjawab. "Ya ampun! Sehari saja kau tidak memiliki masalah apa itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan?!"

Sehun melempar tatapan tajam untuk Jongdae. "Sehari saja, _Hyung_ tidak memekik keras apa tidak bisa?" Sehun memberi serangan balik.

Jongdae mendengus kemudian duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Kali ini apa? Kau memikirkan Luhan hyung? Pendapat orang tentang video musik terbaru Kyungsoo? Atau hal lain?"

"Semuanya."

"Kau akan tua lebih cepat." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Jongdae, ia mengangkat kaleng sodanya dan meminumnya perlahan. "Aku selalu siap untuk mendengar setiap keluh kesahmu Oh Sehun."

"Sekarang _Hyung_ terdengar seperti terapis."

"Aku terapismu."

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Kau tidak tulus mengucapkannya."

Sehun tertawa dan Jongdae dengan beringas memukul lengan kanan Sehun. Sehun berusaha menghindar namun tawanya tak terhenti, bahkan sodanya tumpah dari dalam kaleng. "Kau membuat tangan kananku basah karena soda." Keluh Jongdae.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niatan untuk meminta maaf, beruntung Jongdae sudah terlalu kebal menghadapi sikap bebal Sehun. "Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Aku putus dengan Luhan."

"Ah kau putus dengan Luhan. Apa?! Kau putus dengan Luhan?!" Jongdae memekik keras dan mereka sedang berdiri di lorong ruangan, semua orang yang melintas melirik penasaran, Sehun langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Bicara dengan Jongdae di tempat umum adalah pilihan buruk, sangat buruk.

"Terimakasih banyak _Hyung_ , kau akan membuat berita putusku termuat di halaman depan."

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih dengan ini aku yakin kau akan mendapat pengganti Luhan dalam waktu singkat." Sehun hanya mendengus. "Lalu apa letak masalahnya? Kau merasa menyesal?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya merasa bersalah, aku menyakiti hati seseorang."

"Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari."

"Terimakasih atas nasehat tak berbobot lainnya _Hyung_." PLAK! Pukulan tunggal mendarat di puncak kepala Sehun. Sehun mengusap-usap kepala malangnya ditambah tatapan tajam kepada Jongdae.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kurang ajar sekali kau mengatakan hal itu padaku." Ucap Jongdae dengan nada kesal.

"Aku benar, nasehatmu tidak membantuku sama sekali."

"Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menjadi pendengar setiamu."

Jongdae melangkah pergi namun Sehun menahan lengan kirinya. "Maaf _Hyung_ aku hanya bercanda."

"Ya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapmu lalu apa lagi yang mengganggu kepalamu? Video musik? Pekerjaan?"

"Itu sudah biasa."

"Ada hal lain?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Jongin." Sehun membekap mulut Jongdae sebelum dia meneriakkan nama Jongin ke seluruh gedung.

"Huah!" pekik Jongdae setelah ia berhasil melepaskan bekapan Sehun pada mulutnya. "Astaga kau mau membunuhku?!" Jongdae bertanya dengan gaya dramatis sementara Sehun membalas dengan cengiran lebar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sehun, aku heran bagaimana kita masih bisa berteman sampai sekarang?"

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal yang sama."

Jongdae mendengus. "Baiklah, ceritakan dengan lengkap."

"Asal _Hyung_ berhenti memekik." Jongdae mengangguk patuh. "Aku merasa Jongin menghindariku, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk berteman dengannya."

"Kenapa kau tertarik untuk berteman dengan Jongin?"

"Dia teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku—entahlah aku tidak tahu."

"Kau memiliki perasaan lain terhadapnya?"

"Aku merasa nyaman."

"Apa kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Luhan karena Jongin?"

"Astaga! Tentu saja tidak _Hyung_!" Sehunlah yang memekik kali ini, dan obrolan mereka kembali menarik perhatian para karyawan. "Aku tipe laki-laki setia."

"Itu karena tidak ada yang mau berpacaran dengan orang yang terlalu sibuk." Cibir Jongdae.

"Kau tega sekali _Hyung_."

"Itu kenyataan. Sudahlah, lanjutkan ceritamu kakiku sudah pegal dan jam istirahat hampir berakhir."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghindar."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" Sehun menggeleng. "Coba ingat-ingat lagi." Jongdae menepuk pelan lengan kanan Sehun sebelum pergi. "Sungguh, aku ingin mendengarkan ceritamu Sehun tapi aku sudah pegal."

"Apanya yang pendengar setia?" Sehun mencibir Jongdae dengan pelan.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Kepalanya terus memikirkan alasan kenapa Jongin menghindarinya, Sehun tidak suka jika dibenci orang lain tanpa alasan jelas. "Kita bukan teman, hanya rekan kerja, aku yakin hubungan antar rekan kerja akan menimbulkan banyak masalah." Sehun mengulang kalimat Jongin yang ia ingat dengan jelas.

"Rekan kerja, rekan kerja, rekan kerja." Sehun menggumamkan kalimat yang terasa tak asing itu berulang kali. "Ah!" Sehun memekik tertahan, itu kalimat yang ia ucapkan kepada Luhan, saat jalinan kasih mereka kandas. "Mungkinkah Jongin mendengar ucapanku? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Apa Jongin cemburu? Jika dia cemburu berarti dia jatuh cinta padaku?" Sehun menggaruk pelipis kanannya. Ini semua terasa membingungkan, dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi perasaan Jongin.

Tertarik dengan Jongin, siapa yang tidak akan tertarik dengan laki-laki bertubuh proposional itu dan Sehun ingat ia terpesona saat menyaksikan bagaimana laki-laki itu menari balet dengan anggun. Namun, tertarik bukan berarti cinta dan Sehun tidak akan memutuskan hal serius dengan terburu-buru, hubungannya baru saja berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menguap lebar kala melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki rumah tempat tinggalnya. Keadaan benar-benar sepi kedua orangtuanya lebih sering keluar karena pekerjaan. "Tuan Baekhyun mencari Anda."

"Ada hal penting _Ahjuma_?"

"Saya tidak tahu soal itu."

"Baiklah." Sehun berjalan pelan menuju kamar _haraboji_ nya, tak biasanya ia dipanggil biasanya sang _haraboji_ bahkan melupakan kehadirannya. Sehun mendorong pintu kamar perlahan, _haraboji_ nya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Sehun."

"Iya ini aku."

"Mendekatlah kemari." Sehun menurut iapun melangkah mendekat sebelum sempat duduk Baekhyun terlebih dulu mengatakan maksudnya. "Kurasa Jongin meninggalkan salah satu surat di atas nakas."

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada selembar amplop di atas nakas. "Ini milik _Haraboji_. Kakek Jongin menuliskannya untuk _Haraboji_."

"Tidak, Jongin belum mengatakan itu milikku secara langsung jadi semua surat itu milik Chanyeol, bukan milikku. Dan Jongin adalah pewarisnya."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun memilih untuk menurut.

"Antarkan surat itu kepada Jongin."

Sungguh, Sehun ingin menolak hubungannya dengan Jongin tiba-tiba terasa canggung dan mengantarkan surat sepertinya bukan hal yang baik. "Sehun." Baekhyun memanggil ulang nama sang cucu yang tak juga memberi jawaban.

"Baik aku akan mengantarkannya _Haraboji_."

"Jaga baik-baik surat itu."

"Tentu." Sehun mengambil surat dari atas nakas, membungkuk untuk mencium pelipis kanan Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Sehun tak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya penasaran dengan isi surat yang kakek Jongin tulis, sambil berdiri di depan kamar _haraboji_ nya, Sehun memutuskan untuk membaca isi surat.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Aku juga tidak percaya. Aku menemukan satu pohon cherry yang tengah berbunga lebat di akhir musim semi. Padahal seluruh pohon cherry yang bisa aku lihat di Seoul telah menggugurkan seluruh mahkotanya, rasanya benar-benar indah memandangi pohon dengan bunga lebat seolah tak tersentuh oleh angin atau perubahan musim._

 _Aku tidak bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi, suasana semakin mencekam kurasa perang semakin genting banyak pemuda yang dikirim untuk membantu tentara Jepang. Aku hanya mengharapkan satu hal, tentara Jepang tidak menghancurkan situs-situs bersejarah, atau semua orang benar-benar tercabut dari akar kebudayaannya. Kehilangan identitas adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan. Semoga kau berbahagia dan aman di Jangho._

 _ **Seoul, 3 Mei 1945**_

Surat yang sederhana namun Sehun masih bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya Chanyeol menulis setiap kata demi kata untuk Baekhyun, dia juga bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya situasi saat itu. Sebagai generasi yang lahir di tahun 90-an, cerita perang di masa lalu seperti dongeng dan kenangan. Sehun bersyukur ia tak perlu mengalami kelamnya masa-masa itu. "Baiklah, kurasa surat ini harus kembali pada pewarisnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana aku menaruhnya?!" Jongin benar-benar panik ia kehilangan satu amplop berisi surat yang berharga, meski yang dibawanya adalah surat salinan tetap saja itu berharga karena ditulis sendiri oleh kakeknya. "Dimana aku menaruhnya?!" Jongin berteriak frustasi, ia keluarkan isi ranselnya, meski ransel itu sudah kosong, ia hitung ulang jumlah amplop yang berada di atas lantai. Berulang kali dihitung jumlahnya tetap sepuluh, kurang satu amplop lagi. "Astaga, aku benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap Jongin sambil berbaring pasrah di atas lantai kayu tanpa lapisan karpet.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring, Jongin bergegas bangun ia bereskan semua amplop di atas lantai dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam ransel. Ia letakkan ransel itu di bawah meja kopi kemudian Jongin berlari menghampiri pintu.

Kris berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak mengenakan. Jongin langsung melangkah maju dan menutup pintu rumahnya. "Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk?"

"Aku tidak menerima tamu yang sedang marah." Kris hanya tersenyum miring. "Hei!" Jongin berteriak marah. "Kenapa kau memarkir mobilmu di atas rumput?! Sudah berulang kali aku mengatakan padamu jangan sentuh rumput berharga kakekku!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Apa?!" Jongin menatap tajam Kris.

"Pengkhianat."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jongin tidak terima dengan tuduhan tak berdasar dari Kris. "Siapa yang pengkhianat!"

"Kau! Tentu saja kau siapa lagi?! Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, dan kalian bahkan terlibat dalam satu proyek."

"Hubungan kita berakhir karena kau egois Kris, jangan memutar balik fakta. Keluarkan mobilmu dari halaman rumahku." Kris tak bergeming. "Sekarang!" Jongin benar-benar marah karena itu dia berteriak dengan kencang melampiaskan semua amarahnya terhadap laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku Kim Jongin." Desis Kris sambil mencengkeram kuat lengan kanan Jongin.

"Ini tempat tinggalku, aku memiliki hak penuh untuk mengusirmu." Jongin membalas tanpa rasa takut meski lengannya terasa kebas sekarang, cengkeraman Kris terlalu kuat. "Pergilah, aku menginginkanmu untuk pergi." Jongin mendorong keras dada Kris dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau membuatku sangat marah Kim Jongin." Desis Kris, dikuasai amarah Kris menyentak lengan Jongin. Jongin terhuyung ke belakang. Kris lupa jika beranda rumah Jongin cukup tinggi dari tanah pondasi, ada empat undakan yang harus dinaiki untuk sampai ke beranda.

Jongin tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya, ia terjungkal ke belakang. "Jongin!" Jongin mendengar suara teriakkan memanggil namanya, sebelum tubuh bagian kanannya membentur tanah dengan sangat menyakitkan.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuat Jongin bahkan tak bisa berteriak, ia duduk di tanah memegangi bahu kanannya. Mencoba menggerakannya namun berakhir dengan air mata yang mengalir keluar, dan teriakkan kesakitan yang tercekat di tenggorokkan. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, karena rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Jongin." Berpikir jika itu adalah suara Kris, Jongin membuka kelopak matanya bersiap untuk menyuruh Kris pergi. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin tak menjawab ia terus memegangi bahu kanannya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya bahumu diperiksa." Sehun membantu Jongin berdiri.

Tanpa perlawanan Jonginpun berdiri ia membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya berjalan melewati halaman rumahnya. Kris masih berdiri di beranda ia sungguh menyesal telah melakukan tindakan bodoh itu kepada Jongin, namun amarahnya kembali tersulut kala melihat siapa pahlawan yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk Jongin. "Oh Sehun," desis Kris. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya untuk merekam semua yang terjadi. "Kau akan menyesal telah bermain di belakangku Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tulang bahu Jongin sedikit bergeser akibat benturan, dan hal itu membuat bahunya dibebat serta tak boleh melakukan banyak pergerakan. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah. Apa kau berniat untuk pulang seorang diri?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongin, kau pikir aku tega membiarkanmu pulang seorang diri dengan bahu dan tangan dibalut perban?"

Jongin membuka mulut. "Kau temanku." Ucap Sehun. "Aku menganggapmu teman dan terserah jika kau tak berpikir hal yang sama tentangku."

Jongin memilih untuk tak menjawab, ia ingin mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun yang membuatnya kembali bimbang. Tidak bertemu dengan Sehun adalah pilihan bijak bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Meski dirinya menolak dan menekan perasaan itu, kehadiran Sehun tetap saja memberi pengaruh yang sangat terasa untuk jantungnya.

"Ayo." Sehun mengajak dengan nada tegas. Jongin tak menjawab apa-apa dan melangkah mengekori Sehun.

Sebenarnya jarak klinik dengan tempat tinggal Jongin hanya satu kilometer, namun Sehun tentu tak tega membiarkan Jongin berjalan kaki dengan keadaan terluka seperti sekarang, tadi dia juga sudah terlanjur membawa mobil ke tempat ini.

Sehun membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin, masih bungkam Jongin melangkah masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya. Ia sengaja tak memakai sabuk pengaman karena jarak yang mereka tempuh sangat dekat. Tak sampai lima menit mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumah Jongin, Jongin bergegas turun tanpa menunggu Sehun serta tanpa ucapan terimakasih.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya kala melihat cetakan ban Kris yang terlihat jelas merusak rumput halaman depan rumahnya. "Kurang ajar," desis Jongin.

"Aku memiliki kenalan tukang kebun yang handal, aku bisa menghubunginya untuk memperbaiki rumput di halaman rumahmu."

"Tidak, aku akan memperbaikinya seperti yang kakekku ajarkan."

"Kau yakin dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang menyentuh rumput-rumput itu kecuali aku dan kakekku."

"Jongin, maaf sebelumnya aku tahu ini urusan pribadimu. Tapi kau butuh bantuan sekarang." Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun. "Kau ingin melakukan semua seperti dulu saat kakekmu masih ada, kau ingin mempertahankan keberadaannya, tapi suatu saat semua akan berubah contoh kecilnya adalah sekarang, tanganmu terluka dan kau tidak bisa membenahi rumput seorang diri, kau butuh bantuan."

Jongin melangkah pergi, Sehun hanya bisa menatap punggung Jongin hingga ia teringat sesuatu. Ia bergegas menyusul Jongin menyentuh bahu kiri Jongin. Jongin berhenti namun tatapannya terlihat dingin. "Kau meninggalkan ini. Di rumahku."

Tatapan dingin itu kini berubah kala Jongin menatap amplop di tangan kanan Sehun. Sehun tahu semua hal tentang kakek Jongin, sangat berharga bagi Jongin. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Hmm, dan satu saranku lagi, sebaiknya kau memberitahu pihak keamanan tentang laki-laki yang mendorongmu tadi. Kau tinggal seorang diri aku tidak ingin kau terancam bahaya."

"Aku akan menuruti saranmu." Balas Jongin kali ini diselingi dengan senyuman, semua tentang kakeknya merubah suasana hati Jongin dengan cepat.

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya. "Siapa laki-laki tadi, apa kau memiliki masalah dengannya?"

"Dia kekasihku Kris, hubungan kami sudah berakhir sebenarnya tapi dia terlihat tidak rela."

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. jangan sungkan menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak kau sudah mengembalikan surat ini padaku."

"Tulisan kakekmu sangat indah." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Sehun membalas senyuman itu sebelum pergi.

Ketika Jongin menyebut Kris sebagai kekasihnya, Sehun tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan nyeri di dadanya, namun saat Jongin mengatakan jika hubungan jalinan cinta mereka telah berakhir, Sehun merasa lega.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**Ininn, diannurmayasari15, ucinaze, cute, JP, yuyu, saya sayya, kaila, Baegy0408, LittleLawlie, Puji942, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun,Wu Yi Xiu, Ziyuu Exol9488, novisaputri09, chanzhr, OhKimRae94, tobanga garry, kanzujackson jk, utsukushii02, SparkyuELF137, Akemi Touru, geash, jjong86, nha shawol, ulfah cuittybeams, oxehun.**_ Terimakasih atas review kalian semua.


	10. Chapter 10

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca happy reading all semoga terhibur.**

 **Previous**

"Aku akan menuruti saranmu." Balas Jongin kali ini diselingi dengan senyuman, semua tentang kakeknya merubah suasana hati Jongin dengan cepat.

Sehun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bertanya. "Siapa laki-laki tadi, apa kau memiliki masalah dengannya?"

"Dia kekasihku Kris, hubungan kami sudah berakhir sebenarnya tapi dia terlihat tidak rela."

"Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. jangan sungkan menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak kau sudah mengembalikan surat ini padaku."

"Tulisan kakekmu sangat indah." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Sehun membalas senyuman itu sebelum pergi.

Ketika Jongin menyebut Kris sebagai kekasihnya, Sehun tak bisa memungkiri ada perasaan nyeri di dadanya, namun saat Jongin mengatakan jika hubungan jalinan cinta mereka telah berakhir, Sehun merasa lega.

 _ **BAB SEPULUH**_

 **P** onsel Sehun berdering dengan cara yang sangat mengganggu, malas, Sehun menyambar ponsel di atas meja kerjanya itu. Video musik Kyungsoo mendapat sambutan yang sangat meriah, itu melegakan namun resikonya adalah seperti ini banyak sekali orang asing yang menghubunginya meminta kerjasama.

Sebagai sutradara tidak masalah, namun mereka menghubunginya untuk bekerja sebagai aktor, bintang iklan, bahkan model, Sehun bahkan tak ingin membayangkan hal itu. Kyungsoo teman baiknya dan pertaruhan nama sebagai sutradara muda berbakat adalah dua hal yang memaksa Sehun menyetujui permintaan konyol Kyungsoo. "Jongin." Gumam Sehun. "Halo."

" _Sehun, Kris membuat pernyataan aneh dan sekarang banyak wartawan berkumpul di depan rumahku, aku hanya memberitahu jika ada wartawan datang menemuimu jangan terkejut."_

"Maksudmu pernyataan seperti apa?"

" _Kita berkencan."_

"Ah pernyataan seperti itu."

" _Kau tidak merasa terganggu?!"_

Sehun sedikit mengernyit, mendengar pekikan Jongin, ia tak menyangka jika suara Jongin ternyata keras juga. "Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi berita seperti itu jika aku ditanya apa yang harus aku jawab?"

" _Katakan yang sebenarnya."_

"Kita berkencan."

" _Tentu tidak! Kita tidak berkencan!"_ Jongin kembali memekik, Sehun tertawa pelan rasanya sulit untuk tidak menertawai Jongin yang sepertinya sedang gugup sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Apa kau perlu diselamatkan dari rumahmu?"

" _Tidak, jika kau muncul di sini masalah semakin runyam."_

"Jong…," Sehun bahkan belum sempat menyebut nama Jongin lengkap, saat sambungan telepon mereka diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin. Sehun menatap layar ponselnya kemudian tertawa pelan, entahlah ia hanya merasa semua ini sangat lucu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berbaring di atas sofa, ponselnya ia letakkan di atas dada setelah selesai menghubungi Sehun. Ia sudah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela serta menutup semua tirai. "Sekali mencoba berakting ternyata bisa menimbulkan masalah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahan, mereka terlalu berisik."

Entah berapa banyak orang di luar, yang jelas Jongin mendengar suara-suara mereka serupa dengungan lebah. Mengganggu. Sebenarnya Jongin belum membaca semua berita tentang dirinya dan Sehun, ia merasa belum siap untuk melakukannya. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya merasa penasaran.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mulai memeriksa berita tentang dirinya dan Sehun di internet. Jongin mendengus kala melihat foto Kris. "Kau menyebalkan awas saja, aku harap kau mendapat balasan yang lebih kejam dari ini." Jongin bukan tipe pendendam, atau orang yang suka melihat orang lain menderita, hanya saja apa yang Kris lakukan hari ini sudah kelewatan.

Banyak sekali versi berita mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun, dan itu semua hanyalah kebohongan yang begitu saja dipercayai oleh banyak orang. "Astaga!" Jongin tak dapat menahan teriakkannya kala membaca salah satu judul berita. "Aku bukan perebut kekasih orang!"

Kesal, Jongin melempar ponselnya ke samping kanan kemudian dia kembali meringkuk di atas sofa. Dirinya dituduh sebagai penghancur hubungan Sehun dan Luhan, pasangan paling serasi, paling imut, dan paling sempurna, yang telah menjalin cinta selama dua tahun.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, ia benci jika disalahkan, ia benci sekali. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir keluar dengan cepat dari kedua bola matanya yang tertutup. Jongin semakin meringkuk, kini ia memeluk lututnya.

.

" _Kau yang membuat Ibu meninggal. Kau lahir dan ibumu meninggal, seharusnya kau saja yang mati!"_

" _Ayah jangan bicara seperti itu."_

" _Tutup mulutmu bocah sial!"_

 _._

" _Karenamu putraku kecelakaan dan mati!"_

" _Nenek ini bukan salah Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah menginginkan Ayah pergi."_

" _Ini salahmu kau hanya membawa penderitaan!"_

 _._

" _Tidak ada anggota keluargamu yang bersedia merawatmu, karena Jongin masih enam tahun, Jongin harus tinggal di panti asuhan."_

" _Apa itu panti asuhan Bibi?"_

" _Tempat yang menyenangkan untuk Jongin, di sana Jongin akan memiliki banyak teman."_

 _._

Jongin tersentak dan duduk, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, kenangan-kenangan buruk itu muncul dengan cepat. Jongin menunduk memeluk lututnya, dan menangis sesenggukan. "Kakek—aku butuh Kakek, kenapa Kakek harus pergi, aku tidak mau sendirian." Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya semakin erat. Mencoba memanggil kenangan tentang kakeknya.

" _Kakek sayang Jongin."_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Kenapa Kakek sayang Jongin? Semua orang membenci Jongin."_

" _Karena Jongin ulat Kakek."_

" _Ulat?"_

" _Semua orang membenci ulat, tapi Kakek menyukai ulat."_

" _Ulat itu menjijikkan."_

" _Suatu hari ulat akan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah, Kakek menunggu Jongin berubah menjadi kupu-kupu."_

" _Jongin tidak mengerti."_

" _Suatu hari kau akan mengerti, suatu hari nanti, semua orang akan menyukaimu."_

" _Benarkah?!"_

" _Tentu saja, apa Kakek pernah berbohong?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Siapa yang membuat dahimu terluka?"_

" _Suho hyung dan teman-temannya."_

 _Chanyeol menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin penuh dengan cinta. "Mulai besok Kakek akan mengantarmu ke sekolah dan menungguimu."_

" _Mereka akan mengatai Jongin cengeng."_

" _Kakek tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi, selamanya Kakek akan menjagamu."_

Jongin menangis sesenggukan. "Kakek." Jongin beranjak dari duduknya, ia bergegas ke kamar berganti pakaian dan mengenakan topi. Jongin keluar, mengunci pintu, memutar tubuhnya kemudian berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan wartawan. Beberapa wartawan yang cukup muda berusaha mengejarnya, namun mereka tak berhasil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pikiran Jongin benar-benar buntu sekarang, ia pergi ke kantor Sehun namun Jongdae bilang Sehun sudah pulang. Jongin terpaksa naik taksi dan pergi ke rumah Sehun. Di luar ada beberapa wartawan, Jongin melangkah acuh, menekan interkom memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Hyoyeon keluar dengan tergesa, membuka kunci pagar dan mempersilakan Jongin untuk masuk. "Sehun?"

"Ada di ruang keluarga." Jawab Hyoyeon disertai tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang Jongin abaikan.

Jongin melangkah cepat memasuki rumah keluarga Oh, kali ini ia bahkan melupakan sopan santun dengan meninggalkan Hyoyeon. Sehun sedang sibuk membaca sesuatu di ponselnya kala Jongin tiba.

"Aku ingin berita ini menghilang."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin, serta ucapannya. "Tunggulah, satu bulan lagi juga akan mereda dan hilang."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, aku ingin berita ini menghilang secepatnya."

Sehun melihat kedua mata bengkak Jongin dari balik topi putih yang dikenakannya. "Kau menangis?!" Sehun benar-benar terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Aku tidak suka berita yang menuduhku sebagai penyebab hancurnya hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung, aku tidak suka disalahkan."

"Tenang dan bersabarlah Jongin, berita itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

"Aku ingin berita ini menghilang." Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat pelan, hampir berbisik. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Sehun dan terlihat lemah. Tapi rasa sakit atas ingatan di masa lalu yang menyakitkan nyatanya tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Jongin!" Sehun panik kala melihat Jongin jatuh terduduk dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. "Tenanglah, baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk menghentikan berita ini. Aku mohon Jongin tenanglah." Sehun berucap cepat mencoba menenangkan Jongin, namun, tampaknya hal itu sama sekali tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa.

Tak bisa berpikir lagi, Sehun memeluk Jongin dengan erat, mengusap punggung Jongin pelan sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkan Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka disalahkan, aku benci disalahkan, jangan menyalahkan aku lagi, maaf." Kalimat Jongin terdengar seperti racauan.

"Sudah, tenanglah Jongin. Aku akan menghentikan berita ini. Tenanglah, aku janji semua akan selesai dengan cepat." Sehun hanya bisa berjanji sementara dirinya belum tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan berita yang bergulir dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah merasa Jongin cukup tenang, Sehun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Itu akan memperburuk keadaan."

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal seorang diri, aku takut jika kau tiba-tiba panik lagi." Jongin tak menjawab. "Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan teh untukmu." Jongin masih tak menjawab ia justru menundukkan kepalanya, Sehun membantu Jongin untuk duduk.

Merasa aman, Jongin melepas topinya dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuan, ia tak peduli jika kedua matanya nampak bengkak sekarang. Memakai topi di dalam rumah membuatnya sedikit risih, ia memakai topi agar wartawan tak begitu jelas mengambil gambar wajahnya.

"Sehun kembali dengan gelas berisi teh hangat di tangannya." Ia serahkan gelas berisi teh itu kepada Jongin. "Minumlah." Topi yang terlepas membuat kedua mata bengkak Jongin terlihat sangat jelas, namun Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu.

Jongin hanya menggenggam gelasnya tanpa niatan untuk menyentuh tehnya. "Aku akan meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menghentikan berita itu, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk meyakinkannya."

"Bantuan seperti apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada lemah.

"Kenapa kau tampak sangat ketakutan tadi."

Tanpa sadar Jongin menggenggam gelasnya kuat-kuat. "Aku…," Jongin tak langsung menyelesaikan jawabannya. "Kedua orangtuaku meninggal dengan tragis, aku disalahkan, aku ditelantarkan di panti asuhan, aku tidak pernah memiliki teman. Aku selalu disalahkan."

"Kau trauma?"

"Aku ketakutan."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Tenanglah, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedang membaca novel dengan tekun, saat ponselnya berdering. Ia mendesis kesal namun tetap menjawab panggilan yang masuk, ia tak begitu memperhatikan nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

" _Luhan."_

"Sehun. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Aku butuh bantuanmu, ada berita tentang aku, kau dan Jongin."_

"Apa aku harus peduli?"

" _Mereka mengatakan jika Jongin adalah penyebab kandasnya hubungan kita."_

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya sendiri."

" _Mereka tidak akan percaya. Luhan aku mohon, Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, kedua orangtuanya meninggal dengan tragis dan dia disalahkan. Jongin trauma dengan segala hal yang memojokkannya terutama yang menyalahkan dirinya tanpa sebab."_

Luhan ingin menolak, namun ia merasa bersimpati dengan masa lalu Jongin mungkin karena dirinyapun berasal dari keluarga yang tidak sempurna. Salah satu anak korban perceraian. "Baiklah."

" _Terimakasih banyak Luhan."_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _Besok, datanglah ke kantorku aku akan mengatur semuanya."_

"Sehun."

" _Ya?"_

"Sebaiknya kau ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Jongin, aku tahu kau bukan hanya sekedar bersimpati."

" _Aku bahkan belum memikirkan hal itu. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu Luhan."_

"Ya." Luhan menjawab singkat, Sehun mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Luhan mendesah pelan, tak melanjutkan novel yang dibacanya. Rasanya memang mengecewakan mengetahui Sehun mungkin telah menemukan orang lain sebagai penggantinya, tapi hidup harus terus berlanjut. Luhan tahu ia harus membuang sisa perasaannya terhadap Sehun atau itu semua hanya akan menghambatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kembali ke ruang keluarga namun ia tak menemukan Jongin. Gelas tehnya masih penuh dan topi miliknya diletakkan di atas meja kopi. "Anda mencari Jongin, Tuan Muda?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Jongin ada di kamar Tuan Baekhyun."

"Ah terimakasih banyak _Ahjuma_." Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar _haraboji_ nya. Ia mendorong pintu perlahan agar tak tercipta suara berdecit.

"Sehun." Sehun seolah tak mendengar suara panggilan itu, ia memperhatikan Jongin yang tertidur di sisi kiri ranjang _haraboji_ nya. "Jongin terlihat lelah, aku menyuruhnya untuk naik ke tempat tidur. Dia tidur dengan cepat." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun melangkah mendekati ranjang, ia duduk di atas kursi rotan sementara pandangannya tak lepas dari Jongin yang terlihat pulas saat ini. "Ada masalah?"

"Hanya berita tidak benar yang mengganggu, Jongin dituduh sebagai penyebab kandasnya hubunganku dengan Luhan."

"Itu terdengar sangat buruk. Tapi apa itu benar?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu _Haraboji_."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusak pelan puncak kepala Sehun. "Kau laki-laki sejati, aku yakin itu, jangan pernah berselingkuh."

"Aku akan mengingat nasehat _Haraboji_ dengan baik."

"Kau benar-benar cucuku. Jongin tampaknya sangat terganggu dengan berita itu." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kau memiliki rencana untuk menyelesaikannya?"

"Ya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mandi dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa sebaiknya Jongin menginap di sini, dia butuh teman, kondisinya terlihat tak begitu baik. Kurasa berita itu benar-benar buruk hingga membuatnya seperti ini."

" _Haraboji_ bisa menanyakannya sendiri nanti, saat Jongin terbangun."

"Akan aku coba nanti, tapi aku tak akan memaksanya untuk bicara."

"Aku yakin Jongin akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari _Haraboji_." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk melaksanakan niatnya, yaitu mandi, maka diapun melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar _haraboji_ nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku heran kau tidak memaksaku untuk mengantarmu pulang." Canda Sehun melihat Jongin yang bergabung di ruang makan.

" _Haraboji_ memaksaku untuk menjawab banyak pertanyaan, aku lelah, bibi Hyoyeon membawakanku makanan kemudian aku kembali terlelap dan saat bangun ternyata sudah pagi." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar keterangan Jongin. "Ada yang lucu?"

"Kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat baik." Jongin tak menanggapi. "Duduklah sarapan sudah siap. Dan kapan kau melepas perbanmu?"

"Kemarin."

"Tanpa memberitahuku?" Jongin hanya melempar tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah, cepat duduk."

Kening Jongin berkerut saat Sehun menyuruhnya untuk duduk sementara dia sendiri bersiap untuk pergi. "Aku harus bekerja dan ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Berhubungan dengan berita itu?" Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, berhubungan dengan berita itu. Aku akan mengabari hasilnya secepat mungkin."

"Tidak apa-apa, jika beritanya menghilang dengan lambat kurasa aku tidak akan terpengaruh lagi."

"Apa Kris memikirkan hal ini saat dia membuat berita tidak penting itu?"

Jongin tersenyum perih. "Kris bukan orang yang akan berpikir panjang jika marah."

"Apa Kris tahu masa lalumu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahukan pada siapa-siapa."

"Mungkin itu salah satu alasan ia tak memikirkan akibat dari tindakannya."

"Entahlah."

Sehun melihat keengganan pada wajah Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu, masakan bibi Hyoyeon yang terbaik, jangan menyisakan ruang kosong di perutmu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Sehun. Sehun menunggu Jongin untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu nyatanya tak mengatakan apa-apa. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu." Sehun mengulangi ucapannya, dan Jongin hanya mengulas senyuman. Merasa konyol akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk benar-benar pergi sekarang.

"Sehun."

Baiklah Jongin memang sangat aneh, saat dirinya benar-benar akan pergi dia justru memanggil. Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pulang nanti untuk mengambil sisa surat yang harus aku bacakan untuk _Haraboji_."

"Butuh aku untuk mengantarmu?"

"Aku rasa aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers dengan Luhan untuk meluruskan berita tidak benar tentang kita, kurasa setelah sarapan kau bisa pulang. Saat itu keadaan pasti tenang karena semua pencari berita berkumpul di kantorku."

"Ah, ide bagus."

"Tunggulah saat konferensi pers benar-benar dimulai." Jongin menganggukkan kepala, Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia berbalik dan kini benar-benar melangkah pergi. Jonginpun tak berusaha untuk menghentikan Sehun sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas menuju kantor Sehun yang tampak dipadati oleh para pencari berita. Luhan mencoba mencari keberadaan Sehun namun ia tak bisa melihat Sehun dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kedatangannya menarik perhatian seluruh wartawan, Luhan tak ingin membuat ini semakin lama dan semakin rumit. Tanpa menunggu kedatangan Sehun, Luhan memutar tubuhnya menatap para pencari berita dengan berani. "Berakhirnya hubungan kami, bukan karena pihak ketiga, jadi saya mohon dengan sangat, jangan mengganggu Kim Jongin." Luhan menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat Sehun yang berlari tergesa, namun pernyataan sudah dibuat.

Luhan kembali meluruskan pandangannya. "Saya mohon hentikan berita tidak benar itu." Luhan membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu pergi, tugasnya sudah selesai dan sisanya ia biarkan Sehun yang akan menanganinya, entah bagaimana caranya.

Luhan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan untuknya, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Mengacuhkan para wartawan seolah mereka hanya angin musim semi. Saat lampu berubah hijau, Luhan berlari menyeberangi jalan.

" _Tuan Oh apa itu benar? Kim Jongin tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Anda?"_

" _Jika bukan Kim Jongin penyebabnya apa yang membuat rajutan asmara selama dua tahun kandas?"_

Sehun tersenyum simpul untuk Luhan, dari seberang jalan Luhan membalas dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya sebelum ia memasuki mobil dan menyetir pergi.

"Tidak ada masalah di antara kami bertiga. Saya, Luhan, dan Jongin saling kenal, tidak ada orang ketiga yang mengandaskan hubungan saya dengan Luhan. Tolong jangan menyebarkan berita tidak benar lagi. Anda semua tidak akan tahu siapa saja yang akan merasa tersakiti akibat berita tidak benar yang beredar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memasuki kamar Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan, ia datang secepat mungkin setelah mengambil ranselnya yang berisi sisa surat serta beberapa barang. Jongin berpikir ia mungkin akan mencari penginapan jika situasinya tak juga kondusif.

"Jongin."

" _Haraboji_."

"Kau darimana?"

"Aku pulang untuk mengambil sisa surat." Jongin menampilkan senyuman manisnya kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ada berapa surat yang tersisa?"

"Dua."

"Wah secepat itu?!"

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Kakek hanya menulis sebelas surat."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengerti. "Saat itu situasinya benar-benar sulit, mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menulis bukanlah hal yang mudah."

"Saya akan membacakan suratnya sekarang juga."

"Aku menunggumu."

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Musim panas, sangat menyenangkan. Dulu aku sering bermain ke pantai dengan teman-temanku. Aku iri denganmu, hanya bercanda, jangan menganggapnya serius. Tapi aku benar-benar membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya pergi melihat pantai saat kau membuka jendela kamarmu. Pantai di Jangho sangat indah, aku sering mendengar cerita tentang Jangho dari teman-temanku di sini. Kau sudah tahu harapan terbesarku, memiliki tempat tinggal di sana. Impian yang kurasa terlalu besar, keadaan di sini entahlah aku rasa semakin buruk. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, pihak Jepang tidak terbuka. Kurasa mereka takut jika sesuatu yang salah diketahui oleh semua orang. Baiklah, aku tak akan membahas tentang Jepang lagi. Maaf aku harus mengakhiri tulisanku, sekarang sudah hampir pagi, aku harus beristirahat untuk latihan pagi nanti. Aku selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu, sampai jumpa Baekhyun. Semoga kita bertemu._

 _ **Seoul 19 Juni 1945**_

"Jongin."

"Ya _Haraboji_."

"Apa Sehun memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Sehun sangat baik."

"Syukurlah, apa dia terlalu sibuk bekerja?"

Tentu saja Sehun sibuk bekerja, namun ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin memiliki kekasih yang terlalu sibuk. "Ya, Sehun sibuk bekerja?"

"Kau tidak merasa jengkel dengan kesibukannya?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak _Haraboji_."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kuharap di masa depan pikiranmu tak berubah tentang Sehun." Baekhyun meraih kedua telapak tangan Jongin, menggenggamnya. "Pada setiap hubungan akan selalu terjadi masalah, bersabarlah, dan percayalah, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih _Haraboji_." Jongin tak ingin mengatakan jika dirinya dan Sehun hanya berteman, tak lebih dari itu sebab tatapan Baekhyun terlihat sangat berharap.

"Aku sangat lelah sekarang." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Jongin menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Baekhyun. "Tinggal satu surat yang tersisa?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat namun lembut.

"Apa kau merasa lega membacakan semua surat itu untukku?"

"Ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kakek saya, _Haraboji_."

"Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu." Alis Jongin bertaut. "Kau pemuda yang sangat baik dan tulus."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun, mengamati wajah lelah Baekhyun dengan seksama menunggu hingga kedua mata itu terpejam. Barulah Jongin keluar dari kamar.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**kthk2, Guest, ariska, Baegy0408, Wendybiblu, NishiMala, JiejieGege, JP, jumeee, yuyu, cute, HK, puji, ucinaze, saya sayya, ade park, Tikha Semuel RyeolLhyun, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, Yessi94esy, ulfah cuittybeams, OhKimRae94, nha shawol, utsukushii02, chanhzr, jjong86, geash.**_ Terimakasih atas review kalian dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca happy reading all semoga terhibur. Maaf atas segala kesalahan.**

 **Previous**

"Pada setiap hubungan akan selalu terjadi masalah, bersabarlah, dan percayalah, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih _Haraboji_."

"Aku sangat lelah sekarang." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berbaring. Jongin menaikkan selimut sebatas dada Baekhyun. "Tinggal satu surat yang tersisa?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat namun lembut.

"Apa kau merasa lega membacakan semua surat itu untukku?"

"Ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kakek saya, _Haraboji_."

"Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sangat menyayangimu." Alis Jongin bertaut. "Kau pemuda yang sangat baik dan tulus."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin menundukkann kepalanya kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun, mengamati wajah lelah Baekhyun dengan seksama menunggu hingga kedua mata itu terpejam. Barulah Jongin keluar dari kamar.

 _ **BAB SEBELAS**_

 **S** ehun berlari panik menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, ia mendapat pesan dari Jongin jika _haraboji_ nya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia melihat Jongin duduk di depan ruangan, seorang diri. Bahkan disaat seperti ini ayah dan ibunya tak berniat untuk pulang.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah panik.

"Kesulitan bernapas."

"Apa?!" Sehun memekik.

"Tenanglah Sehun." Jongin berucap lembut sembari menyentuh lengan kanan Sehun perlahan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini?!"

"Kita ada di rumah sakit." Jongin berucap pelan.

Kalimat Jongin menyadarkan Sehun, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi plastik keras yang dingin. "Dimana bibi Hyoyeon?"

"Mencoba menghubungi orangtuamu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Setelah kau pergi aku langsung pulang mengambil sisa surat yang ditulis kakekku, lalu aku kembali ke rumahmu dan pergi ke kamar _Haraboji_. Beliau terlihat baik-baik saja, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan senyum cerah."

Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin saat laki-laki itu menghentikan ceritanya. "Aku membacakan surat, setelah surat selesai _Haraboji_ bilang jika mengantuk, aku membantu beliau berbaring kemudian keluar kamar agar tak mengganggu. Kira-kira sepuluh menit bibi Hyoyeon pergi ke kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan _Haraboji_ , kemudian Bibi berteriak memanggilku." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Dan ceritanya sampai di sini."

" _Haraboji_ sudah sejak lama sakit, kira-kira hampir lima tahun. Mungkin, ini yang terbaik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum sedih. "Aku hanya memiliki firasat."

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu." Pinta Jongin. "Jangan mengatakannya dengan jelas." Jongin masih mengingat jelas detik-detik kepergian kakeknya.

"Ya." Balas Sehun singkat. "Terimakasih kau ada di rumah untuk menolong _Haraboji_ ku."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau juga, terimakasih sudah mencoba untuk meluruskan masalah tentang berita kita."

"Hmmm." Gumam Sehun.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, keduanya berdiri. Seorang dokter keluar dengan empat perawat. "Keluarga pasien?"

"Saya. Saya cucu pasien."

"Anda bisa ikut saya." Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti sang dokter kembali ke dalam ruangan. Jongin tidak bisa ikut karena dirinya bukan keluarga, maka iapun kembali duduk.

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Jongin, kelopak tunggal bunga cherry berada di atas lutut kanannya. Ia menjumput kelopak itu, dan menoleh cepat ke arah ruang perawatan yang masih tertutup. "Mungkinkah? Kakek?" Jongin bergumam pelan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Sehun keluar dengan raut wajah sedih. Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang dan tubuhnya gemetaran. "Masuklah, kau membawa surat terakhir dari kakekmu atau tidak?"

"Tidak, tapi aku memiliki foto-foto surat itu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Bacakan surat terakhir itu untuk _Haraboji_."

"Sehun apa yang terjadi?" Sehun tak menjawab. Jongin mencoba untuk bersikap kuat dan melangkah masuk.

Kedua telinganya menangkap suara mesin yang menunjukkan napas dan detak jantung, sangat lemah, hampir tak terdengar. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang. " _Haraboji_ ini aku Jongin, apa _Haraboji_ sangat lelah sekarang? Apa _Haraboji_ ingin tidur? _Haraboji_ boleh beristirahat dan tidur."

Jongin tersenyum pilu mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin mengalir keluar, ia menarik ponselnya dan mulai membacakan surat terakhir yang ditulis kakeknya.

 _ **Dear Love**_

 _Perang telah usai, meski hasilnya tak cukup memuaskan. Meski banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan kita sudah bebas Baek, dan sayangnya aku tak menemukanmu. Semua surat yang aku tulis untukmu dikembalikan, alamatmu sudah tidak ada lagi di Jangho._

 _Rumahmu telah terbakar, Baekhyun kau ada dimana? Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja, aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi, tapi jika itu semua tidak terjadi. Aku berharap kau tidak pergi ke Korea Utara. Aku berharap kau berada di tempat yang lebih baik dari sini, jauh dari kekacauan perang. Dan aku, aku akan berusaha untuk bangkit, menata hidupku kembali, bersama puing reruntuhan Seoul. Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya._

" _Seoul 12 Januari 1946."_ Jongin memperhatikan suara mesin yang semakin pelan, dan pada akhirnya menghilang. Jongin bangkit dari duduknya mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak bersama kakekku."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, ia menoleh ke kiri melihat Sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir cepat menuruni kedua pipinya. "Dia berada di tempat yang lebih baik kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para pencari berita tak membiarkan apapun terlewatkan termasuk berita duka, wartawan berkerumun di kediaman keluarga Oh. Jongin hadir atau lebih tepatnya Jongin sama sekali tidak pulang. Sehun berada di kamar sepertinya dia berdebat dengan kedua orangtuanya, Jongin tak ingin tahu tentang hal itu.

Ia duduk di depan peti jenazah bersama para pelayat, mengenakan jas hitam ia tak mengenakan pakaian tradisional karena dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga Oh. "Kau datang juga."

"Luhan hyung."

"Ya, ini aku."

"Kau datang sebagai apa?"

Ah ya ampun apakah pertengkaran akan dimulai? "Maksud Luhan hyung apa?"

"Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas?"

Jongin mencoba bersabar. "Aku datang sebagai teman dan kerabat."

"Sejak kapan keluarga Oh memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan keluargamu?"

"Sejak kakekku dan _haraboji_ Sehun."

"Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal itu?"

Jongin memilih diam, Luhan terlihat kesal sekarang dan sekarang adalah acara penghormatan mendiang. Pertengkaran tidaklah baik. "Aku bercanda." Ucap Luhan kemudian disertai senyuman lebar. "Kau cocok dengan Sehun." Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. "Kau akan mengerti nanti." Sambung Luhan meninggalkan teka-teki untuk Jongin.

Sehun kembali, ia menatap Luhan dan Jongin bergantian kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping Jongin, Luhan hanya menyungging senyum dan Jongin tetap belum mengerti maksud dari semua itu. "Bagaimana?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin.

Dua orang memasuki ruangan, sepertinya mereka adalah orangtua Sehun, Jongin pernah melihat ibu Sehun sekali. Saat kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah ini. "Sebaiknya semua orang keluar." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk pelan ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar, Luhan mengikuti di belakang sementara Sehun tetap tinggal untuk memberi pengertian kepada semua orang. "Ada apa?"

"Untuk memberi waktu pada orangtua Sehun mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Apa mereka belum melakukannya?"

"Mereka tidak datang di malam terakhir."

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa Sehun mendapat sifat gila kerjanya dari ayah dan ibunya." Jongin diam tak menjawab. "Kuharap kau bisa merubah sifat Sehun."

"Jika itu yang dia sukai, kenapa aku harus melarangnya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Kenapa aku harus kesepian?" Jongin melempar tatapan bingung. "Aku dan Sehun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, dia tidak harus menungguiku."

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban polos Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun?"

Jongin seketika terperanjat, Luhan tak perlu mengingatkan perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. "Aku—belum pernah memikirkan hal itu."

"Aku yakin kau dan Sehun bukan orang bodoh, atau kalian hanya berpura-pura bodoh saja, semuanya terlihat sangat jelas."

Sungguh Jongin tak mengerti, ia mendengar hembusan kasar napas Luhan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun dan keluarganya aku turut berduka."

"Luhan hyung akan pergi?"

"Ya, aku memiliki kewajiban lain." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tak mungkin menahan Luhan untuk tetap tinggal tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba.

"Tinggalah sebentar lagi, Sehun pasti akan segera tiba, dia membutuhkanmu Luhan hyung."

"Dia lebih membutuhkanmu."

"Astaga Luhan hyung, hentikan semua ini. Sehun bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, bagaimana _Hyung_ bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi kekesalan Jongin. Dia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dalam kebingungan dan kejengkelan. "Jongin." Jongin menoleh, melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. "Dimana Luhan?"

"Pulang, sepertinya ada urusan yang mendesak."

"Jasku terlalu besar untukmu."

"Tidak, hanya lengan dan celananya yang terlalu panjang." Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum geli padanya. "Hentikan itu, aku melipatnya dengan rapi tidak ada yang aneh!" dengus Jongin. Senyuman menggoda Sehun tetap terpasang di wajah datarnya, namun wajah Jongin berubah sendu. "Kapan pemakamannya?"

"Sore nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa hadir, maafkan aku. Aku masih cukup berduka dengan kakekku aku tidak bisa mengulangi hal itu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. _Haraboji_ sangat menyukaimu, kau membuat beliau bahagia di akhir hidupnya." Jongin tak menjawab. "Terimakasih kau sudah mencari siapa itu Baekhyun, terimakasih kau sudah menemuiku dan meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan _Haraboji_ ku."

"Ya." Jongin hanya bisa menjawab singkat.

"Aku merindukan _Haraboji_ sekarang, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama terhadap kakekmu?"

"Setiap hari aku merindukan kakekku."

"Apa semua akan berakhir?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Semua hanya akan lebih baik, tak mungkin kau melupakan _haraboji_ mu. Kau hanya akan menerima kepergiannya dan mengenang semua kebersamaan kalian."

"Ya."

"Sebelum aku pergi ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa Luhan hyung berpikir kau menyukaiku, maksudku— terdengar seperti itu tadi."

Jongin melihat Sehun terperanjat selama beberapa detik. "Mungkin Luhan benar." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Mungkin aku menyukaimu." Kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. "Aku menyukaimu."

Jongin ingin tertawa sekarang, mungkin Sehun terlalu berduka hingga akalnya sedikit terganggu, siapa orang waras yang menyatakan cinta di suasana duka seperti sekarang. "Sehun sudahlah, aku mengerti kau sedang berduka tapi jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak membuat lelucon."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan ke dalam dan berpamitan dengan bibi Hyoyeon juga orangtuamu."

"Aku tidak bercanda Jongin."

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu Sehun."

"Lalu kapan saat yang tepat itu?" Jongin tak bisa menjawab. "Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Aku _mencintaimu_ jika kata _suka_ terdengar terlalu dangkal untukmu."

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

"Kurasa sejak kau menari di depanku waktu itu." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, ternyata mereka saling tertarik di waktu yang hampir bersamaan Jongin bermaksud pergi namun Sehun menahan lengan kanannya. "Kau belum memberiku jawaban."

"Sudah aku katakan ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Lalu kapan? Beri kepastian." Sehun bersikeras, membuat Jongin merasa sangat jengkel.

"Apa kau sadar ini dimana?!" Jongin menggeram tertahan.

"Ini di rumahku."

"Ya ampun Sehun, bukan itu maksudku." Kesabaran Jongin hampir menguap tak bersisa.

"Ini di pemakaman _Haraboji_ ku. Kurasa kakekmu dan _haraboji_ ku akan bahagia melihat kita bersama?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena keadaan, dan di masa depan mereka bisa bersatu meski yang melakukannya adalah keturunan mereka."

"Aku bukan cucu kandung kakekku."

"Apa beliau pernah mengatakan hal itu di depanmu?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tapi aku sadar diri untuk tidak menggunakan marga Park."

"Apa kau ingin memakai marga Park?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Kakek yang memintaku tetap memakai marga Kim."

"Agar kau tidak kehilangan identitasmu, seburuk apapun masa lalumu kau harus menerima itu sebagai bagian dari dirimu, tanpa masa lalumu kau tidak akan berada di tempatmu sekarang. Itu kehormatan bagimu tetap memakai marga Kim." Sehun tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimat.

"Kau terdengar seperti kakekku."

"Setelah kedatanganmu, _Haraboji_ bicara lebih banyak padaku, beliau bercerita tentang kakekmu, semuanya, semua yang tak tertulis di dalam surat."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik antusias, sungguh, dia ingin mengetahui setiap hal tentang kakeknya.

"Asal kau menerima pernyataan cintaku."

"Pemaksaan. Ah ya _Haraboji_ selalu menganggap aku kekasihmu padahal kan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

" _Haraboji_ ku saja tahu jika kita seharusnya bersama." Jongin hanya melongo mengamati wajah Sehun. "Apa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab, berpikir cukup lama. "Kurasa aku bisa mencobanya."

"Maksudmu?!" Sehun memekik, Jongin tak peduli ia melangkah cepat memasuki rumah.

Mungkin besok pagi akan ada berita utama bertajuk sutradara muda Oh Sehun tersenyum di acara pemakaman sang _haraboji_. Sehun juga merasa dirinya cukup tak waras sekarang, mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin tersenyum di saat suasana duka seperti sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya dari rumah keluarga Oh, hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan adalah membersihkan rumahnya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke kamar sang kakek, membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar.

"Hari ini pemakaman _Haraboji_ , apa Kakek sudah bertemu dengan _Haraboji_ sekarang? Aku berharap kalian bahagia sekarang." Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia mengamati halaman rumahnya yang sudah nampak seperti semula, tidak ada bekas ban di atas rumput. Sehun menghubungi tukang kebun saat dirinya berada di kediaman keluarga Oh, secara diam-diam dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat dada Jongin terasa semakin hangat kala mengingatnya.

Seluruh bunga cherry sudah berguguran terganti dengan daun pohon yang rimbun dan hijau. Musim panas akan tiba. "Haah…," Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang. "Seharusnya aku merasa berduka sekarang, tapi aneh, aku justru merasa bahagia. Sepertinya aku mulai tidak waras dan butuh berlibur."

Jongin menoleh ke kanan mengamati frame foto yang terpajang di dinding. Salah satu foto memperlihatkan dirinya yang berusia sembilan tahun pergi memancing dengan sang kakek. "Aku akan pergi ke Jangho, awal musim panas nanti." Ucap Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu, Jongin tak menerima kabar dari Sehun ia mengerti jika Sehun sedang berduka, dan saat kau sedang berduka maka hal lain tak akan penting lagi. Jongdae mengirim pesan untuk Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu mengabarkan jika Sehun sibuk dengan proyek terbarunya. "Apa ini yang membuat Luhan hyung tidak tahan?" Jongin bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan banyak hal mengenai Sehun. Ia percaya pada laki-laki itu. Meski Sehun tak memberi kabar selama setahun penuh, jika kedua belah pihak saling percaya Jongin yakin tak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Suara ketukan pintu mengejutkan Jongin, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa rasa curiga Jongin membuka pintu rumahnya, tubuhnya seketika menegang melihat Krislah yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku datang untuk mengajakmu makan malam sekaligus meminta maaf, atas tindakan kasarku waktu itu." Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya menatap wajah Kris lekat-lekat. "Apa kau bersedia?"

Jongin mencoba menenangkan diri. "Aku bersedia memaafkan Kris hyung tapi tidak dengan makan malam."

"Ah, aku juga meminta maaf atas berita yang aku sebarkan tentangmu dan Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Jongin."

"Sebaiknya kita tak saling bertemu lagi." Jawaban Jongin membuat Kris terperanjat.

"Bukankah kau sudah memaafkan aku?"

"Aku sudah memaafkan Kris hyung tapi—aku tidak bisa melupakan perbuatan Kris hyung."

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar bodoh telah menyia-nyiakanmu Kim Jongin." Jongin tak membalas. "Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat."

Jongin tak menjawab, saat Kris menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bibir penuhnya saat itulah Jongin seolah terhempas ke tanah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin memekik marah.

"Ciuman perpisahan."

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, aku menyesal telah mengenalmu Kris!" Jongin mendengus ia berbalik dan membanting pintu rumahnya tepat di hadapan Kris.

Kris menggaruk pelipis kanannya, ia bingung kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba marah ia yakin ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mencium Jongin di bibir. "Haaahh…," desah Kris sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuruni undakan beranda. "Oh Sehun!" Kris memekik melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di undakan terakhir. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya melempar tatapan dingin.

Kris merasakan tanda bahaya dan lebih baik ia pergi sekarang sebelum Oh Sehun benar-benar menerkamnya, sepertinya Jongin sudah dimiliki orang lain sekarang. "Maafkan aku." Kris berucap cepat kemudian berjalan melintasi halaman rumah Jongin setengah berlari.

Sehun ingin sekali meninju wajah Kris, namun ia tak ingin membuat keributan di lingkungan yang tenang. Ia berjalan menuju beranda, berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuk pelan. Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jongin dengan wajah marahnya.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk pergi atau aku…," kalimat Jongin terputus kala Sehun menahan tengkuknya dan melumat bibir penuhnya. Jongin terbuai dengan ciuman itu, hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia sadar dan mendorong dada Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Jongin.

"Menghapus jejak Kris dari bibirmu."

"Bodoh." Cibir Jongin.

"Aku mengajakmu makan malam, apa kau bersedia?"

"Kau masih mengingatku?" Jongin bertanya menyindir Sehun.

"Aku menyelesaikan semua proyekku agar aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau menerima ajakanku untuk makan malam?"

"Tentu. Masuklah aku akan mengambil jaket dan dompetku dulu." Sehun mengangguk pelan, Jongin menggeser tubuhnya membiarkan Sehun masuk, ia membiarkan pintu depan tetap terbuka sementara dirinya berlari menuju kamar.

Sehun mengamati rumah tempat tinggal Jongin dengan teliti, rumah yang nyaman, hangat, rapi, dan bersih. Perhatian Sehun tertuju pada potret berukuran besar yang terpajang di atas perapian. Ia mendekat dan membaca tulisan di bawah frame foto. "Park Chanyeol." Sehun tersenyum dan meneliti foto di hadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Sehun." Panggilan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kakekmu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Beliau kakek yang tampan."

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin ikut memandangi foto yang terpajang. "Dia kakek terbaik di dunia."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum malam semakin larut." Jongin mengangguk setuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Sehun sepakat untuk mengunjungi kafe yang berada tepat di seberang kantor Sehun, alasannya sederhana saja karena itu tempat pertama kali mereka makan bersama. Mereka duduk berhadapan. "Sekarang giliranku mentraktir." Ucap Jongin.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat hal itu?"

"Ya, aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas." Keduanya meneliti buku menu masing-masing. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Lebih baik, aku mencoba untuk merelakan kepergian _Haraboji_."

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Lakukan banyak hal yang kau sukai, isi hari-harimu dengan kegiatan positif, aku melakukan dua hal itu. Cukup ampuh untuk mengalihkan kedukaan."

"Saran yang bagus." Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Aku ingin mencoba masakan China untuk makan malam."

"Dua menu makan malam ala China dan dua soda rasa stroberi, bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum mendengar usulan Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Jongin sambil menunggu hidangan yang mereka pesan datang. "Kau punya rencana terdekat?"

"Berlibur."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku juga merencanakan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik tak percaya jika mereka memiliki rencana yang sama.

"Ya, tapi aku belum menentukan tempat liburanku."

"Ahhh….," Jongin mendesis kecewa.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlibur bersama?" Jongin tak menjawab. "Aku memberimu waktu untuk berpikir."

"Baiklah." Balas Jongin singkat.

"Lalu rencana yang lain?"

"Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau punya rencana untuk itu, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri, aku selalu menyukai balet dan jazz. Aku berpikir untuk menjadi pengajar kelas tari di SOPA."

"Itu rencana yang bagus." Jongin tersenyum, ia tak menyangka Sehun akan mendukung rencananya. Dulu, Kris selalu menentangnya. Sudahlah, di hadapannya sekarang Sehun, bukan Kris, dan Jongin harus melupakan Kris mulai detik ini.

Hidangan akhirnya tiba, dalam tradisi China makan malam dihidangkan dari piring kecil. Bebek peking, mie, dan sayuran yang disajikan dengan saus kedelai. Jongin mengernyit mencium aroma saus kedelai, ia tak pernah suka dengan rasa dan aroma saus kedelai yang kuat.

Sehun menarik mangkuk berisi saus kedelai ke arahnya. "Tidak terlalu tercium kan dari tempatmu duduk?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, mari makan sekarang. Selamat makan Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum simpul, ia menyumpit sayuran terlebih dahulu. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya singkat kemudian mulai menikmati sayuran yang ia ambil tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul dua belas malam Sehun mengantar Jongin pulang. Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap untuk melangkah turun. Namun, Sehun menghentikannya. "Tunggu." Kening Jongin berkerut. Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke kursi belakang kemudian ia menarik buket bunga yang sangat indah, berukuran cukup besar.

"Apa ini?"

"Buket bunga. Mawar merah." Jongin menerima buket bunga itu dengan menahan geli. "Kenapa? Tidak ada yang pernah memberimu buket bunga?"

"Tidak, aku berpikir kau bukan tipe pria romantis yang akan memberikan pasanganmu bunga."

"Aku berusaha menjadi romantis."

"Terimakasih banyak untuk malam ini."

"Jongin." Sehun kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin. "Kau merasa tidak melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang dan mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium pipimu." Jongin membalas polos.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencium bibirku atau mengundangku masuk." Sehun menatap Jongin menggoda.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Itu terlalu cepat tuan Oh, selamat malam semoga mimpi indah." Ucap Jongin iapun turun dari mobil Sehun, dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau bahkan lupa menutup pintu mobilku," gerutu Sehun. "Kau juga tidak menungguku sampai aku benar-benar pergi." Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi, ia sedikit mengerti rasanya diacuhkan mungkin ini yang dulu Luhan rasakan. "Apa ini karma?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa kecewa atau sedih, rasa cintanya untuk Jongin terlalu besar dibanding dua perasaan negatif itu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih review kalian _**My Love Double B, ulfah cuittybemas, Nishi Mala, HK, JieJieGege, cute, ade park, saya sayya, Athiyaah417, SparkyuELF137, OhKimRae94, Yessi94esy, utsukushii02, ucinaze, sejin kimkai, chanzhr, geash, kanzujackson jk, nha shawol, Puji942, jjong86, novisaputri09.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all**

 **Previous**

"Ah!" Jongin memekik pelan ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penumpang dan mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencium pipimu." Jongin membalas polos.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencium bibirku atau mengundangku masuk." Sehun menatap Jongin menggoda.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Itu terlalu cepat tuan Oh, selamat malam semoga mimpi indah." Ucap Jongin iapun turun dari mobil Sehun, dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau bahkan lupa menutup pintu mobilku," gerutu Sehun. "Kau juga tidak menungguku sampai aku benar-benar pergi." Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi, ia sedikit mengerti rasanya diacuhkan mungkin ini yang dulu Luhan rasakan. "Apa ini karma?" Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa kecewa atau sedih, rasa cintanya untuk Jongin terlalu besar dibanding dua perasaan negatif itu.

 _ **BAB DUA BELAS**_

 **S** ehun mengamati lekat-lekat potret _haraboji_ nya, ia sangat merindukan wajah dan senyum itu. Dulu, Sehun memang dekat dengan _haraboji_ nya namun setelah _haraboji_ nya menjadi tak berdaya Sehun menjauh karena dia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan. _Haraboji_ nya yang hebat telah berubah tak berdaya. Seandainya ia bisa mengulang waktu, Sehun berjanji tak akan menjauh lagi ia akan menerima apapun keadaan _haraboji_ nya, sesuatu yang buruk harus dihadapi bukannya dihindari itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sehun."

"Jongdae hyung."

"Kau masih berduka?" Jongade bertanya sembari mengamati Sehun yang berdiri di tengah ruang kerjanya, mengamati potret _haraboji_ nya yang baru dipajang tiga hari lalu.

"Apa hal ini bisa disembuhkan."

"Waktu akan membuatnya lebih baik."

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang aku kenal."

"Kekasih barumu?"

"Apa?!"

Jongdae melempar senyuman menggoda, kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau sungguh tidak tahu betapa gemparnya beritamu dan Jongin?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku bukan selebritis meski aku juga bekerja di industri hiburan."

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan entah untuk keberapa kali sambil menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau selebritis, salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu sempurna, itu yang mereka katakan."

"Sempurna? Terlalu berlebihan, kenapa semua orang suka sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu."

"Kau tak menyukainya?"

"Aku ingin mereka memperhatikan hasil kerjaku, bukan siapa aku."

"Wah, itu sulit untuk dilakukan." Jongdae tersenyum lebar, ia luruskan kedua kakinya. "Kudengar Taemin sudah kembali, aku pikir dia akan menemuimu?"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalian pernah menjalin hubungan spesial, dan setahuku belum ada kata berakhir dari Taemin untukmu."

"Tak memberi kabar selama dua setengah tahun, bagiku itu sama saja dengan kata berakhir."

"Kau pikir Taemin akan setuju denganmu?"

"Aku akan membuatnya setuju."

"Yah, terserahlah. Pekerjaanmu tinggal sedikit kan? Pulanglah lebih awal kau tidak mau hubunganmu yang ini kandas seperti yang lama bukan? Jadi atur jadwal kerjamu sebaik mungkin."

"Hmmm." Sehun menanggapi dengan gumaman. " _Hyung_ datang untuk menasehatiku?"

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu sekaligus memberikan kabar kedatangan Taemin." Jongdae memutar tubuhnya namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Jongin. "Apa kau menyukai Jongin karena wajahnya mirip dengan Taemin?"

"Tidak." Tegas Sehun.

"Kau yakin?"

" _Hyung_ sudahlah, aku menyukai Jongin dan Taemin dengan cara berbeda, aku tidak pernah membanding-bandingkan."

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, kali ini ia benar-benar pergi, keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, duduk, menyalakan komputer dan mulai membereskan pekerjaan yang terkadang sedikit membosankan meski ia melakukan hal yang dicintainya.

Ya, terkadang cinta saja tak cukup dan Sehun cukup percaya dengan hal itu. Butuh sekedar cinta untuk bertahan, pada pekerjaan maupun pada hal lainnya. Dan sampai hari ini teori lebih mudah daripada praktik. Sehun meraih ponselnya, ia mengirim pesan yang berisi ajakan makan siang kepada Jongin. Jongin, nama itu sedikit membawa angin segar untuk Sehun di tengah penatnya pekerjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum mengamati puluhan batang mawar merah yang ia letakkan di dalam vas di atas meja kopi, aromanya masih tercium kuat. Saat mawar-mawar itu mulai layu Jongin berencana untuk menyimpannya. Mungkin, dirinya sekarang terdengar seperti seorang remaja kasmaran tapi ia tak peduli.

Ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring, menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Senyum lebar merekah pada wajah Jongin kala menatap layar ponselnya. "Sehun," Jongin menggumam pelan. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang nanti apa kau bersedia?" Jongin membaca pesan Sehun keras-keras. "Tentu saja aku bersedia, bodoh." Ucap Jongin sambil mengetikkan pesan balasannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini bukan pesan masuk melainkan nomor Sehun menghubunginya. "Halo."

" _Hai, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."_

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya dengan iya, kau tak membaca pesanku?"

" _Aku membacanya tapi aku tidak bisa menjemputmu bagaimana?"_

"Tak masalah, jarak tempat tinggalku dan tempat kerjamu cukup dekat aku bisa pergi ke sana sendirian."

" _Kalau begitu pergilah ke ruanganku dulu, kita pergi ke kafe di depan kantorku bersama-sama bagaimana?"_

"Ide bagus."

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sini dulu."_

"Ya sampai nanti Sehun."

Sambungan berakhir, Jongin meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kopi kembali. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang cepat. Jongin tak pernah menyangka akan mendapat pengganti Kris dengan cepat, mengingat dirinya bukan termasuk orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah tertarik. "Haaaahhh…, sudahlah." Putus Jongin. Ia meraih _remote control_ untuk menyalakan televisi.

Musik pagi dan berita seputar dunia hiburan menyambut mata dan telinga Jongin, ia bermaksud untuk mengganti saluran dengan sesuatu yang lebih menarik seperti berita pagi, atau kabar dunia.

 _Lee Taemin penyanyi muda terkenal yang memutuskan vakum dari dunia hiburan selama dua tahun untuk mengejar study di Amerika kini telah kembali, berita kedatangan Taemin disambut bahagia dan meriah oleh para penggemar setianya, seperti yang kita ketahui Lee Taemin memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan sutradara muda Oh Sehun….,_

Jongin langsung menekan tombol untuk mengganti saluran, ia tak ingin mendengarkan berita tentang Taemin lebih banyak lagi. Alasan pertama, karena dia tak mengenal Taemin dan alasan kedua karena dirinya merasa cemburu. Tentu saja cemburu, siapa yang tidak akan merasa cemburu jika orang yang kau cintai dikabarkan dengan orang lain.

Jongin menyentuh perut datarnya, ia cukup lapar sekarang tapi jika dirinya makan tidak akan ada ruang tersisa di dalam perutnya untuk makan siang bersama Sehun nanti. "Kurasa aku memiliki makanan ringan." Ucapnya sembari berdiri dari sofa dan membiarkan televisi tetap menyala.

Pintu lemari pendingin dibuka, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil buah apel dan sebungkus biskuit kemudian dia kembali ke ruang keluarga. Berita yang disiarkan sekarang hanya berita ringan dan Jongin tak terlalu tertarik, dia hanya mendengarkan sepintas lalu. Penyanyi pendatang baru yang mendapatkan popularitas besar dalam waktu singkat di Korea Selatan, penemuan baru di Jepang, jadwal film baru.

"Aku ingin menonton film, tapi tidak dengan Sehun aku ingin menonton film sendirian. Pergi dengan Sehun akan mengundang keributan dan aku tidak suka hal itu." Jongin berbicara sendiri, ia mengambil sebuah biskuit dari dalam pembungkus, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Menunggu siang pada akhirnya seorang Kim Jongin, duduk di atas sofa menonton tayangan televisi membosankan, dengan camilan apel dan biskuit. Ah dia memiliki teman, batang-batang mawar di dalam vas, mawar merah dengan mahkota bunga yang besar, karena kini telah mekar sempurna.

Pukul sebelas siang Jongin bersiap-siap, suasana hatinya sedang baik sekarang jadi dia memilih untuk mandi lebih awal. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu lama di kamar mandi, hanya sekedar berdiri di bawah pancuran air dingin, menikmati suara gemericik air, mungkin bagi sebagian orang, itu terdengar aneh tapi baginya hal aneh seperti itu adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Udara semakin hangat, musim semi hampir mencapai akhir. Jongin mengenakan celana jins selutut, dan kaos putih lengan panjang bergaris abu-abu pada lengan kanannya. Jongin membawa ransel yang ia isi dengan dua barang, ponsel dan dompet. Ia tak mungkin membawa kedua benda itu hanya dengan tangan, ia tipe orang yang ceroboh dan sering menghilangkan barang.

Ponselnya berdering saat dirinya berdiri di depan cermin memeriksa penampilannya. Jongin langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun, kebetulan dia belum memasukkan benda itu ke dalam ransel. "Halo."

" _Kau sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang siap-siap, aku akan segera berangkat."

" _Kau ke sini dengan apa?"_

"Taksi."

" _Baiklah hati-hati di jalan."_

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun, tanpa menunggu jika Sehun mungkin ingin mengatakan hal lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sedang bermain dengan ponselnya saat seseorang mendorong pintu ruangannya. Sehun mendongak, mendapati Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sehun."

"Kyungsoo hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku mampir untuk mengucapkan terimakasih video musikku sukses, aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan, apa Kyungsoo tidak ingat dulu ia sempat ragu. Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi di hadapan Sehun. "Maaf, aku sempat meragukanmu waktu itu."

"Aku juga sempat meragukan diriku sendiri _Hyung_." Sehun membalas diiringi sebuah senyuman simpul. " _Hyung_ menyempatkan diri untuk mampir? Aku tahu jadwalmu sangat padat akhir-akhir ini, terimakasih sudah mampir."

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang, bagaimana?"

"Maaf _Hyung_ aku sudah ada janji."

"Ah sayang sekali aku harap lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

Suara pintu berdecit kembali terdengar, keduanya menoleh kali ini Jongdae melangkah masuk. "Sehun ayo makan siang!" Jongdae memekik lantang.

"Dia sudah ada janji." Kyungsoo yang membalas.

"Ah dengan siapa? Jongin?" Jongdae bertanya, kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo nampak terkejut ia menoleh cepat kepada Sehun.

"Jongin? Kau berkencan dengan Jongin sekarang?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Ah aku iri padamu, kau mudah sekali mencari pengganti." Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. "Aku serius!" dengus Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih tersenyum namun dia mengangguk dan berhenti tertawa. "Jadi—kapan kalian resmi?"

"Hari pemakaman _haraboji_ ku." Kali ini giliran Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang terbahak mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun melempar tatapan tajam.

Kyungsoo menjadi orang pertama yang berhenti tertawa meski dia masih tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku rasa itu cara menyatakan cinta yang unik. Aku yakin Jongin tak akan melupakan hal itu seumur hidupnya."

Sehun ingin membalas namun dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Jongin, langsung ke ruanganku saja kau masih ingat letaknya kan? Baiklah aku tunggu." Sehun mengakhiri panggilan Jongin. " _Hyung_." Keluh Sehun saat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kalian suka sekali menggodaku."

"Masalahnya Sehun, kau yang paling muda tapi deretan nama mantanmu yang paling banyak." Ucap Jongdae tanpa ada niatan untuk duduk, dia masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan." Sehun menggerutu pelan.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Jongin muncul dengan raut wajah polos dan bingungnya melihat ada orang lain di dalam ruangan Sehun. "Aku rasa ini tanda untukku pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada bercanda, ia berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongdae.

"Aku juga harus pergi." Jongdae melirik Jongin dan terlihat jelas jika dia menahan tawa.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang mengikuti gerakan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo, setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup barulah perhatian Jongin kembali kepada Sehun. "Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka hanya bercanda tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Sehun. Ia berdiri dari kursinya melangkah mendekati Jongin. "Kau sudah lapar?" Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun tersenyum ia genggam tangan kanan Jongin dan menuntunnya pergi. Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan itu.

Jongin sebenarnya tak terlalu suka berpegangan tangan, tangannya akan terasa panas kemudian lembab. Sehun membuat semuanya terasa berbeda sekarang. Seluruh perhatian para karyawan tertuju pada kedunya, Jongin terpaksa menundukkan wajahnya karena terlalu malu namun Sehun terlihat tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe baru, bukan kafe yang biasa kita kunjungi."

"Apa letaknya jauh?"

"Sepuluh menit dari sini."

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal baru."

"Lagipula sekarang giliranku mentraktir." Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Sehun!"

Langkah keduanya terhenti, seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi tubuh beberapa senti di bawah keduanya berlari dengan antusias. "Taemin," Jongin mendengar suara Sehun.

"Sehun!" Laki-laki yang bernama Taemin itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun atau bisa dikatakan menubruk tubuh Sehun. Sehun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang namun ia mendapatkan keseimbangannya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun, sangat merindukanmu!"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sakit di dalam dadanya. Pelukan itu akhirnya selesai, Taemin berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan senyum lebar. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat hal ini. "Siapa dia?"

"Kim Jongin."

Taemin menelengkan kepalanya mengamati wajah Jongin. "Dia sedikit mirip denganku." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria. "Apa kalian berteman baik?"

"Dia kekasihku Taemin." Jawaban Sehun seketika menghapus senyuman lebar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah Taemin.

"Ah benarkah? Apa karena dia sedikit mirip denganku?"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu."

"Lalu karena apa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Jongin menatap sisi kanan wajah Sehun kemudian beralih pada Taemin, keduanya terlihat sangat serius, sementara itu Jongin merasakan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangan kanannya semakin erat.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?"

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak dua setengah tahun yang lalu Taemin."

"Aku tidak pernah memutuskanmu Sehun."

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghubungiku."

"Aku pikir kau bisa kupercaya."

"Mempercayai pasanganmu bukan berarti mengabaikannya selama dua setengah tahun, aku mengirim pesan untukmu dan kau tidak pernah membalasnya."

Taemin tersenyum perih. "Kupikir setelah Luhan hyung hubungan kita masih memiliki kesempatan."

"Maaf." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Tidak, tidak." Taemin berucap cepat dengan kedua mata yang nampak sembab. "Akulah yang harus minta maaf, aku sudah bersikap egois padamu. Kau benar, seharusnya aku memberi kabar."

"Jangan menyesali apapun, pilihanmu untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik terlalu berharga untuk disesali. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dariku."

"Bagaimana jika aku menginginkanmu?"

"Itu yang kau pikirkan saat ini, percayalah saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat dengan mudah kau akan melupakan aku."

"Sehun…," bisik Taemin sebab ia sudah menangis terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jongin kemudian memeluk tubuh Taemin, mengusap punggungnya, agar dia merasa tenang. Mungkin, Sehun bermaksud baik, dan dia tidak memiliki perasaan lagi terhadap Taemin.

Bagi Jongin pemandangan itu terasa menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, mengambil jarak dari Sehun dan Taemin. Jongin melihat Sehun menghapus air mata Taemin, Taemin tersenyum, Sehun mengusak rambut Taemin, Sehun juga mengantarkan Taemin ke mobilnya.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Jongin yang kini berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Sehun berjalan mendekat. "Jongin." Panggilnya.

"Kalian terlihat bahagia, kenapa berakhir?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. "Kalian terlihat bahagia."

"Kami sudah berakhir."

"Apa tidak ada kesempatan lagi?" Sungguh Jongin tak mengerti kenapa mulutnya bertanya hal itu.

"Kesempatanku denganmu sekarang."

"Bagaimana jika Taemin menginginkanmu kembali?"

"Aku memilihmu, apapun yang terjadi."

Jongin tertawa pelan, baiklah ini sedikit memuakkan. "Sebaiknya kita pergi makan siang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Aku mencoba bersikap romantis."

"Memberiku buket bunga sudah cukup jangan menambahi dengan kata-kata manis." Ucap Jongin, Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku bisa overdosis."

Sehun tertawa terbahak selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia kembali menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dengan lembut dan mengajaknya pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin benar-benar kesal sekarang, ini bukan kafe. Oh Sehun adalah seorang pembohong besar. "Kau pesan apa?" Sehun bertanya karena Jongin tak juga menyentuh buku menunya. "Dan kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Ini bukan kafe." Balas Jongin.

"Bagiku ini kafe."

"Aku tampak seperti pengemis sekarang."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kurasa hanya orang-orang di luar Perancis yang beranggapan datang ke restoran Perancis harus memakai gaun dan jas, jika kau berkunjung ke sana mereka lebih santai." Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Tenanglah kau pantas memakai apapun, ini bukan acara resmi, tidak ada plakat yang mengatakan jika pengunjung harus berpakaian resmi. Selain itu sekarang adalah siang di musim panas." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, mereka duduk berhadapan. "Kurasa orang yang memakai jas dan gaun di siang musim panas, mereka sedikit—bodoh."

Tawa Jongin hampir meledak, beruntung hal itu tak terjadi. "Jadi kau sudah memutuskan akan makan apa?"

"Aku belum pernah mencoba masakan Perancis, aku juga belum pernah pergi ke restoran Perancis sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang seperti orang Perancis saja?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini kalimat Sehun sulit untuk dimengerti. "Biar aku yang memesan." Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Meski Sehun telah menyanggupi untuk memesankan makan siang mereka namun Jongin penasaran juga dengan buku menu yang terlihat indah dan elegan, berwarna merah tua, berlapis beludru. Ia ambil buku menu dihadapannya dan Jongin merasa kepalanya pening membaca huruf-huruf yang entah bagaimana cara pelafalannya.

"Bukankah dalam tari balet mereka menggunakan istilah dalam bahasa Perancis?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Hanya istilah sederhana menurutku, sedangkan nama makanan di sini terlalu rumit." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau mengerti bahasa Perancis?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Seorang pelayan pria menghampiri meja, menggunakan stelan rapi dan membawa nampan bulat berwarna perak, mencatat semua hal yang Sehun sebutkan dan Jongin tak ingin memperhatikan nama-nama rumit yang mereka bicarakan. Ia memilih mengamati keadaan restoran. Hanya satu kata, _mewah_.

Hidangan datang dengan cepat. Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan piring-piring berisi makanan yang tertata indah. Artistik. "Makanan pembuka kita potongan daging asap, buah zaitun, dan jamur segar, yang direndam dalam minyak rahasia kurasa." Sehun menerangkan kepada Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Seledri segar dengan mayones kau harus mengoleskannya pada roti kering ini." Sehun menunjuk keranjang kecil berisi aneka roti kering berbentuk oval, bulat, dan panjang.

Jongin tak menanggapi, ia makan dengan tenang, Sehun berpikir jika Jongin tidak menyukai makanan yang ia pesankan. Sehun bermaksud untuk bertanya namun pelayan kembali datang dengan sebotol anggur.

"Apa tidak terlalu panas minum anggur sekarang?"

"Sedikit saja, ini sangat nikmat."

"Kau selalu mentraktirku makanan yang mahal, setelah ini apa aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat yang jauh agar sepadan?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri kesepakatan traktir mentraktir itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kesannya seperti kita teman saja."

Jongin menyisihkan buah zaitun ke pinggir piring saji. "Aku—tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu."

"Jika seseorang membelikanmu sesuatu itu berarti mereka peduli."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan canggung nantinya?"

"Jongin." Sehun hampir memekik. "Kau kekasihku bukan orang lain."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja." Jongin membalas seadanya.

Mereka bersulang, dan Jongin pikir acara makan telah selesai saat pelayan datang kembali dengan makanan baru. Piring-piring saji lama dibereskan. Kue pie, buah-buahan, dan potongan keju disajikan ke atas meja.

"Makanan pembuka, seledri segar dengan mayones dan roti kering, makanan utama potongan daging asap, buah zaitun, dan jamur segar, sekarang makanan penutup."

"Perutku sudah penuh."

"Cobalah ini sangat nikmat." Sementara Sehun menikmati kue pienya, Jongin hanya menjumputi kismis. Jongin menunggu hingga Sehun menyelesaikan hidangan penutupnya.

"Mari bersulang." Jongin menatap ragu-ragu gelas cantik berisi wine yang Sehun sodorkan.

"Aku buruk dalam alkohol." Ucapnya.

"Kau tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan segelas wine, aku janji."

Melempar tatapan ragu-ragu pada akhirnya Jongin mengambil gelas cantik itu dari atas meja. Rasa khas anggur masih terasa, manis, dan kuat. Kedua mata Jongin memicing itu membuat Sehun tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa minum alkohol rupanya." Jongin tak menjawab. "Baiklah, dalam perjalanan pulang nanti kita bisa mampir ke toko dan membeli jus anggur untukmu."

"Tidak, aku punya cukup persediaan jus di rumah." Jongin membalas Sehun dengan nada malas, ia letakkan gelas anggur di atas meja kembali. Ia hanya menyesapnya sekali, dan memutuskan alkohol bukanlah teman akrabnya.

"Kau marah?" Jongin menggeleng pelan, namun Sehun bisa melihat jelas raut tidak nyaman di wajah kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meledekmu." Jongin menyunging senyum terpaksa.

Gemas, Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mencubit pipi kiri Jongin. Kedua mata bulat Jongin, membola lucu kala terkejut. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik tertahan sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum."

"Bodoh." Jongin mencibir namun ia tersenyum tulus pada akhirnya.

Dua jam adalah durasi makan siang yang paling lama menurut Jongin. Dia tidak terbiasa makan seperti tadi, pengalaman baru yang menarik namun Jongin akan berpikir ulang jika Sehun berniat untuk pergi ke restoran Perancis bernama _Grande_ itu di lain hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di luar batas pagar semak rumah Jongin. "Jadi apa kau terkesan dengan makan siang tadi?"

"Lumayan."

"Masakannya lezat?"

"Itu hidangan yang berkelas."

"Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sana lagi."

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Semuanya menyenangkan, suasananya nyaman, interiornya indah, masakan berkelas. Tapi, aku lebih suka dengan suasana yang santai. Tempat dimana kita bisa mengobrol banyak dan tertawa tanpa cemas diperhatikan dan dinilai."

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke tempat lain, untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."

Jongin membuka pintu penumpang dan berniat turun saat Sehun memanggil namanya. Jongin mendengus sebal, namun ia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri berniat mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun menoleh cepat dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan pada permukaan bibir penuh Jongin.

Jongin terkejut, Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak mengundangku masuk?"

"Tidak."

"Jika aku memaksa."

"Artinya kau pencuri." Balas Jongin acuh tak acuh. Sehun mendengus dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang tertawa. "Aku bercanda, masuklah." Ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk antusias.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih review kalian _**rofi mvpshawol, HK, shima, VampireDPS, Baegy0408, My Love Double B, NishiMala, ariska, Kimkaaaaaa394, kaila, JieJieGege, Enchris 727, ucinaze, nonny13, JP, cute, mad vii chan, SparkyuELF137, saya sayya, diannurmayasari15, jjong86, novisaputri09, chanhzr, nha shawol, utsukushii02, tobanga garry, ade park, kanzujackson jk, Jongina88, Athiyyah417, OhKimRae94, geash, ulfah cuittybeams, Putri836.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Chapter 13

**15/16**

 **An EXO Fanfiction**

 **HunKai, Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun (Slight)**

 **Oh Sehun X Luhan (Slight)**

 **Kris Wu X Kim Jongin (Slight)**

 **And Other characters**

 **Halo ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan happy reading all dan ini chapter terakhir.**

 **Previous**

Jongin menggeleng cepat. "Semuanya menyenangkan, suasananya nyaman, interiornya indah, masakan berkelas. Tapi, aku lebih suka dengan suasana yang santai. Tempat dimana kita bisa mengobrol banyak dan tertawa tanpa cemas dipehartikan dan dinilai."

"Baiklah kita akan pergi ke tempat lain, untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."

Jongin membuka pintu penumpang dan berniat turun saat Sehun memanggil namanya. Jongin mendengus sebal, namun ia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kiri berniat mencium pipi kanan Sehun. Sehun menoleh cepat dan mendaratkan ciuman ringan pada permukaan bibir penuh Jongin.

Jongin terkejut, Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak mengundangku masuk?"

"Tidak."

"Jika aku memaksa."

"Artinya kau pencuri." Balas Jongin acuh tak acuh. Sehun mendengus dan kali ini giliran Jongin yang tertawa. "Aku bercanda, masuklah." Ucap Jongin. Sehun mengangguk antusias.

 _ **BAB TIGA BELAS**_

 **V** as keramik dengan batang-batang bunga mawar menarik perhatian Sehun, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Merasa bahagia karena Jongin tak membuang bunga pemberiannya. "Kau menyimpan bungaku?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membuangnya."

"Bagaimana jika mengering?"

"Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Jika aku romantis maka kau dramatis." Jongin mengacuhkan ucapan Sehun, ia pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun di ruang keluarga. Sehun duduk di atas sofa, menyalakan televisi.

"Ini." Jongin kembali dan menyodorkan botol air mineral berukuran sedang pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih." Setelah menerima air mineral itu, Sehun meletakkannya ke atas meja kopi. "Aku belum haus." Sehun memberi jawaban sebelum Jongin sempat bertanya kenapa.

Jongin duduk di samping Sehun, meminum air mineralnya sambil melirik siaran televisi. "Taemin." Ucap Jongin.

"Ya, dia akan memulai karirnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam.

Sehun menoleh cepat kepada Jongin, menyadari kesalahannya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berhak untuk merasa marah. Meski kita sepasang kekasih aku tidak bisa memilikimu seutuhnya." Kedua alis Sehun bertaut. "Kenanganmu, aku tidak bisa memiliki kenanganmu. Itu semua milikmu kau berhak untuk menyimpannya."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian melingkarkan tangan kananya pada bahu Jongin, menarik tubuh Jongin ke sisi kiri agar mereka berhimpitan. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Jika kau tidak menemukan surat cinta kakekmu, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pandai dalam hal menebak."

"Ya, aku tahu itu." Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan bertumpu pada puncak kepala Jongin, menghirup aroma samar mint yang segar dari rambut Jongin.

Jongin melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada perut Sehun, memeluknya erat. Sehun tersenyum simpul ia mengusap-usap lengan kanan Jongin yang kini berada di atas perutnya. "Kau tahu saat di SOPA aku juga ikut kelas menari."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm, hanya saja jenis tarian yang kita pelajari berbeda."

"Kurasa itu juga salah satu faktor, kenapa kita tak saling kenal dulu."

"Ya, tapi aku tahu sedikit tentang balet."

"Oh ya, apa?"

" _Lifting_ , menari berpasangan dan penari pria harus mengangkat pasangannya."

"Kau pernah melakukannya."

"Ya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Jongdae hyung."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya di perut Sehun, ia mendongak menatap Sehun bertumpu pada siku kirinya. "Jongdae hyung berada di SOPA juga?"

"Tidak, aku meminta bantuannya untuk percobaan." Jawab Sehun kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau ini…," Jongin mendesis. "Apa gerakannya berhasil?"

"Tentu saja berhasil tapi raut wajah Jongdae hyung benar-benar lucu."

"Karena kalian bukan pasangan menari yang sesungguhnya, untuk melakukan gerakan seperti _Lifting_ dibutuhkan kepercayaan masing-masing penari."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Jongin. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Menempelkan dahi mereka. "Apa kau mau mencobanya denganku? Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tentu."

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di tengah ruang keluarga Jongin. Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Sehun lekat-lekat. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia tak terlalu suka dengan gerakan ini. Dulu dia pernah terjatuh karena pasangan menarinya tak begitu mahir. Perlahan Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang, melangkah panjang-panjang dan cepat menuju Sehun.

Cukup dekat, Sehun menggerakkan kedua tangannya, memegang kedua sisi pinggang Jongin. Dengan mantap, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin. Jongin menarik kedua kakinya ke belakang, meluruskannya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada bahu Sehun.

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik saat Sehun membuat gerakan memutar sementara tubuhnya masih berada di udara. Jongin menekan rasa paniknya, ia pejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati gerakan udara di sekitarnya. Ia percaya Sehun tak akan membiarkannya terjatuh.

Perlahan Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin. Kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka, Sehun terpesona dengan kedua mata bulat dihadapannya sekarang. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyapa bibir penuh Jongin. Mengecup lembut kemudian menyesap dan memberi gigitan kecil di sana.

Jongin terbuai dan tanpa sadar mempersilakan Sehun untuk mencumbunya lebih dalam. Ciuman yang lembut, hangat, menggetarkan, seolah melumpuhkan seluruh tubuh Jongin. Sehun menarik bibirnya untuk ia daratkan kembali pada sudut kanan bibir Jongin. Menggerakkan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut sepanjang rahang kanan Jongin, turun mengikuti garis leher jenjang Jongin.

"Sehun." Panggilan lembut Jongin menarik Sehun kembali ke dunia nyata, keduanya bertatapan. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi atau apa yang telah Sehun buktikan jika seseorang bertanya padanya. Dia hanya merasa percaya kepada Sehun.

Perlahan tangan kanan Jongin bergerak menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Sehun, menautkan jari jemari Sehun dengan jari jemari miliknya. Menarik Sehun dengan lembut untuk mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Permukaan kain seprai terasa dingin menyentuh kulit punggung Jongin yang kini tak terlindungi apapun, napas hangat Sehun menyentuh kulit lehernya. Ia akan menyerahkan semuanya untuk Sehun detik ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun di tengah deru napasnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul disertai anggukan lemah, tubuhnya tak memilik tenaga lagi untuk memberi jawaban lebih, apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadap tubuhnya, membuat sang pemilik tubuh seolah lumpuh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun," bisik Jongin hampir tak terdengar.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut itu membuatnya melayang, tak yakin bahwa dirinya masih berada di dunia sekarang, sebab semua ini membuat kata nikmat bahkan kurang dalam untuk menggambarkannya.

Tatapan Sehun seolah menghipnotis membuat Jongin tak mampu bergerak, hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat Jongin merasa terbakar dan tak berdaya seperti ini. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, otaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin tak tahu dan tak mengerti, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya membiarkan orang lain memasuki tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit dan nyeri masih terasa jelas namun Sehun membuat semua rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepat, perasaan hangat dan aman saat berada di dalam rengkuhan Sehun membuat air mata mengalir keluar tanpa Jongin sadari. Jari jemari Sehun mengeringkan air mata yang mengalir keluar itu dengan lembut. Kemudian menggantinya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Bibir hangat yang kini tengah menyapa permukaan bibir penuh Jongin. Keduanya bergerak dengan serasi, tanpa ketergesaan, hanya kehangatan dan cinta. Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin yang nampak hangat. Ia turunkan kepalanya, membuat kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

"Sehun." Jongin menyebut nama Sehun pelan.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Jongin, ketika semuanya berakhir. Selama beberapa detik, Sehun terdiam menikmati puncak yang baru saja mereka raih. Saat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya kembali ia memandangi wajah Jongin yang nampak lelah, dan dibasahi oleh keringat, namun Jongin tersenyum padanya dengan tatapan penuh kepuasan.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin, sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, ia menyapa permukaan bibir Jongin sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Keduanya berbaring dengan kepala Jongin bertumpu pada dada bidang Sehun. "Kau lelah?" Sehun bertanya dengan lembut sambil memainkan helaian rambut basah Jongin.

"Tidak."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar berpikir tentang liburan."

Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Sehun. "Aku juga, kau sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat?"

"Jangho aku sangat menyukai laut dan pantai."

"Benarkah?! Aku juga menyukai tempat itu, tentu saja karena pengaruh dari kakekku. Beliau sering mengajakku ke sana, Kakek bahkan membangun tempat tinggal di sana."

"Kurasa kita bisa pergi ke Jangho bersama."

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, kau selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku bisa pergi kapan saja karena aku masih bebas tanpa pekerjaan yang mengikat. Kita bisa bertemu di sana nanti."

"Ide bagus." Sehun menatap sisi kanan wajah Jongin, ia tahu Jongin mulai mengantuk sekarang. "Jongin."

"Ya."

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Jongin. "Tidurlah kau sudah lelah."

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Jika kau sudah sampai di Jangho lebih dulu, hubungi aku."

"Tentu Sehun, tentu." Gumam Jongin dengan kedua mata telah terpejam karena lelah.

Sehun sedikit menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dahi Jongin dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu, hari ini, hari esok, dan seterusnya." Bisiknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi?" Jongin bertanya sembari menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang terlihat sibuk di dapur.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja, setidaknya aku harus berterimakasih padamu dengan memasak makan malam."

"Hargaku tidak semurah itu!" Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda. Sayang."

"Jangan memakai panggilan itu."

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jongin.

"Terdengar konyol."

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Aku punya nama apa kau lupa itu."

"Yah." Balas Sehun singkat sebelum perhatian penuhnya tertuju pada penggorengan di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar memasak kan Sehun? Tidak sedang menghancurkan dapurku?"

"Aku merencanakan kudeta." Canda Sehun.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, ia duduk di belakang meja makan Sehun tersenyum menatapnya. Jongin memalingkan wajah ia tak ingin Sehun melihatnya tersipu, itu terlalu memalukan. Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat sesuatu. "Sehun."

"Ya?"

"Sebelum aku tertidur, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa kau hanya berimajinasi saja."

Jongin menggaruk pelan tengkuknya. "Tapi itu sangat nyata."

"Aku juga sering bermimpi, lalu mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Contohnya saat aku bermimpi terjatuh, aku seolah benar-benar merasakan sakit."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam kemudian menggerakkan telunjuk tangannya menyusuri pola meja makan yang terbuat dari kayu cherry.

"Kurasa ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan makan siang kita tadi." Ucap Sehun sembari menyajikan piring besar tumis sayuran, dengan tambahan udang dan potongan daging asap.

"Terimakasih banyak, aromanya nikmat."

"Kuharap kau suka dengan rasanya." Jongin tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun, mereka tidak menggunakan piring lain hanya menggunakan dua garpu berbeda untuk makan. Karena memakai banyak piring berarti menambah beban mencuci. Ya, alasan yang sangat sederhana.

Jongin memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah perlahan merasakan dengan serius masakan Sehun. Sehun menatap gugup. Jongin tersenyum manis. "Masakanmu enak."

Tatapan gugup Sehun berubah menjadi kelegaan. "Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Bisa, ramyun."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Belajarlah memasak untuk jadi pasangan hidupku yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menikah, kau tidak berpikir untuk menikah?"

"Denganmu?" Jongin melempar pertanyaan lain kepada Sehun.

"Ya, denganku memang dengan siapa lagi?"

Jongin cukup tersipu dengan pertanyaan Sehun tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. "Aku akan memikirkannya saat memiliki waktu."

"Kau ini!" Sehun membalas dengan nada bercanda.

 _ **EPILOG**_

" **K** au sudah sampai di Jangho?!" Jongin memekik bahagia, tak masalah sedikit berisik tidak ada siapapun yang bersamanya sekarang. "Kau dimana Sehun?!"

" _Tentu saja di Jangho, aku baru tiba tiga jam yang lalu. Maaf, baru menghubungimu sekarang aku langsung tidur tadi."_

"Tak masalah. Dan sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_."

"Sekarang?"

" _Ya sekarang, keluarlah. Aku ada di luar pagar."_

"Apa?!" Jongin yang tadi berbaring bermalasan di atas tempat tidur seketika melompat turun, ia berlari cepat meninggalkan kamar, melewati ruang tamu dan dapur. Jongin mendorong pintu kayu cepat.

Sehun berdiri di depan pagar semak mawarnya. Tersenyum, memakai kaos putih berlengan pendek, jins biru tua selutut dan topi hitam. Jongin berlari cepat menghampiri Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan melihat ketergesaan Jongin.

Jongin melemparkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dengan sigap Sehun menangkap dan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. "Apa kau benar-benar merindukanku?" bisik Sehun. Jongin mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. "Kita baru berpisah enam belas hari."

"Itu terasa lama bagiku." Sehun tersenyum simpul, perlahan ia lepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin.

"Jongin aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" Jongin merasa gugup karena tatapan Sehun tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Ini rumah kakekmu kan?"

"Ya."

"Kapan beliau membangun rumah ini?"

"Mungkin sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tempat tinggal kita berhadapan selama ini. Seharusnya kakekmu bisa berjumpa dengan _haraboji_ ku."

"Apa?!" Jongin hampir tak menemukan suaranya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kenapa—kenapa mereka tidak bisa bertemu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa takdir tak mengijinkan mereka untuk bertemu."

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya, membaca nomor rumah milik keluarga Oh. "Enam belas," gumamnya. "Dan milik kakkeku lima belas, ternyata selama ini sangat dekat." Jongin tersenyum perih.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin kembali. "Ya, ternyata selama ini begitu dekat. _Haraboji_ ku tahu tentang kakekkmu tapi beliau tak sanggup untuk menyapa, karena masing-masing telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Aku mengetahui semua itu, setelah kau bertemu dengan _haraboji_ ku dan membuat keadaan beliau menjadi baik. Kami mengobrol banyak hal, aku tidak langsung memberitahumu karena aku tahu kau pasti akan sedih. Itu juga alasan kenapa _Haraboji_ sangat ramah padamu, beliau sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya. Meski dari kejauhan."

"Seandainya _haraboji_ mu menyapa kakekku, apa semua akan menjadi lebih baik?"

"Tidak, semuanya akan semakin rumit. Aku yakin cinta mereka sangat tulus. Tapi keadannya berbeda, semua sudah memiliki keluarga dan kehidupan masing-masing."

"Maksudmu—tidak bertemu adalah sesuatu yang baik?"

"Hmmm."

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dari Jongin, menatap wajah Jongin dengan lembut. "Surat itu memang tertahan, tidak pernah tersampaikan, dan mereka tak bersatu tapi surat-surat itu membuat kita bertemu. Membuka jalan lain."

"Kau dan aku?"

"Ya, kau dan aku."

Musim panas di Jangho, surat-surat yang tak tersampaikan pada akhirnya menemukan jalannya untuk kembali kepada sang pemilik. Cinta akan menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk saling melengkapi.

"Kim Jongin, bersediakah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, aku bersedia."

 _ **END**_

Haaahhhh…, akhirnya selesai juga untuk cerita ini, terimakasih atas kesediaan para pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk review kalian _**myungricho, ariska, Wendybiblu, nnxiu9488, NishiMala, saya sayya, My Love Double B, cute, nonny13, Kimkaaaaaa394, HK, gotchacy, ucinaze, diannurmayasari15, SparkyuELF137, Baegy0408, BabyCevy67, Jongina88, OhKimRae94, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, geash, Athiyyah417, tobanga garry, nha shawol, chanzhr, ulfah cuittybeams, ade park, utsukushii02, jjong86, kanzujackson jk, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Putri836, novisaputri09.**_

 _ **BONUS BINCANG-BINCANG GEMBIRA DENGAN TOKOH UTAMA**_

 **Chanyeol : Kejamnya aku dimatiin…..**

 **Baekhyun : Aku jadi tua (lirikan tajam)**

 **Boomiee92 : Ini murni untuk kepentingan cerita tidak ada dendam tersembunyi**

 **Chanyeol : Di cerita selanjutnya aku jadi keren ya jangan dimatiin lagi**

 **Baekhyun : Aku juga yang keren jangan jadi tua renta, cerita ini buruk, buruk sekali!**

 **Boomiee92 : Lain kali kalian berdua keren kok (bilang aja keren daripada cari mati)**

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun : Janji?!**

 **Boomiee92 : Janji (cari aman) kalian berdua ada protes?**

 **Sehun dan Jongin : Tidak ada**

 **Boomiee92 : Yakin?**

 **Sehun : Tidak mati, tidak tua renta jadi tidak ada protes**

 **Jongin : Sama**

 **END BENERAN**


End file.
